


I'm Comin' Home

by momopichu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - parallel timeline, Blackwatch!Gerard, Blackwatch!Liao, M/M, Medic!Morrison, R76 Valentines, Strike-Commander!Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jack never joined the SEP, Gabriel Reyes is promoted to Strike-Commander and the golden age of Overwatch is in full swing. But fate likes to be a dick and the two end up meeting sooner than later - at a Charity Ball. Cue first dates, sappy old men, four hyperactive children, a disappointed grandma, heartbreak and angst.





	1. Prologue: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> { Prologue: Love at First Sight }
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry I kinda got carried away with R76 Valentines so it ended up as a bigger piece than I thought. Coupled with the fact my CNY lasted longer than normal I haven't gotten around to finishing my other works. So have this first and I'll get back to you guys ASAP.

“Angela, I really shouldn’t.” Jack sighed, rubbing his head with a tired hand.

“You are my teacher and the person who recommended me to Overwatch,” Angela’s voice brooked no argument, even over the phone. “So I  _ insist _ that you attend this as my plus one.”

‘This’ being Overwatch’s annual charity ball, all the big shots were going to be there, either to show their support of the world’s strongest organization or just for a chance to bask in the light of Overwatch’s many heroes. Jack didn’t see what the fuss was about, getting a job done - and done well - was enough for him, no need to toss in unnecessary fanfare and host extravagant publicity stunts.

Sometimes he wondered if things would have been different if he had taken that recommendation to join the US’ Soldier Enhancement Program, but he shook his head. He had made a promise to his father to return to the farm after his brief stint in the military. As it turned out, the farm was flattened in an air raid and by then Jack was in charge of CSAR (Combat Search and Rescue) for the area. His father and sister had escaped the war thanks to some string pulling and were now living comfortably in Spain while he continued his work as a medic, this time in Somalia where he had set up a clinic for the less fortunate. 

Adjusting the phone on his shoulder, head cocked to the side to hold the device in place, Jack continued to flick through his Holopad. “Angie, you know how I feel about big parties,” He said. “‘Sides, I’m needed here.”

“Kelly told me you were overworking again,” Angela deadpanned over the phone.

“I am  _ not _ ,” Jack argued.

“ _ Sure _ ,” Jack didn’t miss Angela’s incredulous tone, the Valkyrie medic no doubt had her brows furrowed disapprovingly as she tapped on the side of a coffee cup. “Jack, even you need a break now and then, the ball’s in Switzerland and it’s only for a few days - think of it as a small holiday.”

“My time is better spent --” Jack began

“Dr. Vahlen is going to be there” Angela cut in.

Jack inhaled sharply. Dr. Vahlen was currently the leading scientist in Genetics and Microbiology, and he had been wanting to talk to the other doctor about her work for ages now.

“One second Angie,” Removing the phone from his ear, he leaned back on his chair before shouting through the half-open tent flap. “Kelly!”

His assistant was quick to respond, a lab coat flapping around her thin frame, round brass glasses sitting high on a small button nose and a dainty hand holding the surgical mask away from equally small perky lips. “Yes sir?”

“What’s the status of the clinic right now?”

The small girl blinked once, mind running a mile a minute before speaking. “We have enough supplies to last us the next six months. No emergencies right now, all patients are stable, the worst we have is the man who fell into the ditch.”

“Any signs of rogue omnics?” It probably wasn’t an issue anymore but it was always better to check.

“Somali local defence forces haven’t seen any in the past year,” Kelly said quickly. “What’s this about sir?”

“I’m thinking of taking a…um…’ _ holiday _ ’,” Jack said. God, the word even sounds wrong on his tongue.

Kelly was quick to catch on, thin lips stretching into a mischievous grin “Is this about that Overwatch ball, Sir?”

“Yes, Kelly, it is.” Jack sighed, no point in lying to his assistant.

“Don’t worry about us sir!” The tiny girl was quick to reassure him. “There’s nothing here our doctors can’t handle and Adam tells me our own sentry bots are still functional - this clinic is well protected! Oh and tell Angie I said ‘Hi’!”

With that, Kelly quickly disappeared once more, no doubt to return to whatever she was doing before. Jack huffed, his assistant was truly a bundle of energy that never seemed to tire, replacing the phone against his ear, he put down his holopad with his other hand.

“Angie?”

“Tell Kelly I said ‘Hi’ too!” Angela said.

“Too late, she left.”

There sounded like a laugh from the other end, Jack couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Reaching his free hand up, he swiped it down his face. Now that he thought about it, a break would do him some good, even if it  _ was _ at a party.

“I’ll take the next flight out,” Jack said. “I should be able to arrive in Switzerland by next week.”

“ _ Underbar _ !” Angela exclaimed “I can’t wait, this will be great Jack, you’ll see!”

“Sure, sure. Talk to you later Angie.”

 

* * *

 

“Strike-Commander.”

Gabriel bit his tongue, trying desperately to stop his facial features from sliding into one of pure agony. The strain must have been apparent on his face as Ana Amari, his second in command, folded her arms over her chest to look at him, a grin somewhere between a smirk and matronly disapproval on her own lips.

“Cheer up Gabriel,” Ana chuckled, reaching up to pat away the creases on his shoulder. “The one night we get free drinks and you look like you’re stepping into a slaughter house!”

Gabriel snorted before shaking out his arms to loosen the tension from them. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit specifically tailored to his muscular form, even then, the vest clung uncomfortably to his abs, the white collared shirt on the inside was stiff, offering little movement - and was that a loose thread scratching at the back of his neck? Though now that he thinks about it, those should be the least of his worries. The thick black coat that was draped over the entire get up was hot, stuffy, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head and he quickly brushed it away. It was at times like this he was glad he kept his head clean shaven, it also saved him the time it took to style it.

“It  _ is _ a slaughter house Ana,” Gabriel grumbled, adjusting the cuffs around his wrists. “All those reporters, paparazzi, not to mention those damn bureaucrats. They’re just  _ waiting _ for me to fuck up.”

Ana’s brows snapped together in a frown, hands planted firmly on her slim waist. The Egyptian sniper had swapped out her usual body suit and armour for a beautiful royal blue dress with a small train. Sleeveless and backless, the flowing silk was held against the woman’s body by a carefully embroidered bead belt and collar, the golden thread sparkling in the light. The sniper’s greying black hair had been curled and now sat stylishly coiled on her left shoulder, gems of blue and amber sparked at her ears and around her wrists, glowing against her smooth dark mocha skin.

“Gabriel, if you keep talking like that, you  _ will _ fuck up.” The sniper scolded, “I know you don’t like balls, but  _ please _ , just try?”

Ana was holding out a piece of red silk in her hands, the long material seemed to beckon to Gabriel. With a sigh, the Strike-Commander took the tie from her before fixing it securely around his neck and tucking it’s long end deep into his vest. Just as he finished, there were three quick raps on his door before the wooden piece swung open to reveal a ‘smart’ looking Jesse McCree.

The gunslinger grinned. He had been forced into a suit as well, his usually rugged beard and hair trimmed and meticulously gelled into place. Stubbornly held against his chest was his trademark stetson hat.

“Come on Capt! Everyone knows  _ jefe _ likes  _ balls _ . Can’t say the same for parties though,” Jesse drawled, throwing a wink at his boss before finger-gunning in Ana’s direction.

“Agent McCree...” Gabriel growled, a warning tone in his voice. Beside him, Ana only rolled her eyes before making her way over to the gunslinger. With practised ease, the woman straightened Jesse’s tie, flattened out the creases on the boy’s suit and slapped him out of his slouch - for good measure.

Jesse took all of Ana’s motherly affection with a sheepish grin, replacing his hat upon his head lightly - he wasn’t sure if his hair would get mussed and he didn’t want to bother to find out - before turning to face Gabriel.

“Time to go  _ jefe _ ,” Jesse grimaced. “They’re waiting for you.”

Gabriel sighed, taking one last chance to check himself in the mirror. Nervously, he smoothed out his coat - not there was anything else to smooth - before lightly pushing past McCree and into the hallway, Ana and Jesse falling into step behind him.

Too soon did he arrive in the bustling ballroom. For a moment, Gabriel had to pause and gather his bearings. People dressed in flamboyant gowns, multicoloured suits, dazzling accessories shining under the crystal chandelier, there were so many colours, noises, smells that it made him nauseous. Gritting his teeth, Gabriel resisted the urge to reach up and massage the bridge of his nose, even as the beginnings of a headache pounded in his temples.

“My, my, look who’s here!”

Gabriel half turned to face the voice, brows visibly narrowing at the newcomer. Dimly he was aware of his headache getting more painful by the second.

“Gerard. Good to see that you could make it.”

The Frenchman grinned, flashing pearly white teeth, the action had Gabriel furrowing his brows just that bit more as he reached forward to shake his colleague’s hand. As their palms touched, Gabriel tightened his grip, not enough to bruise, but enough to be considered painful.

“Strange that you would show up here. What are you planning Gerard?” He muttered lowly.

The Frenchman had the audacity to look scandalised before replying “Gabriel! You of all people should know that I would never try anything at a  _ charity _ ball!” Despite his words, Gerard’s grip on the ‘handshake’ tightened as well, lowering his voice, the other man continued. “Relax,  _ Commander _ . Blackwatch’s is on their best behaviour today, I promise you that all my agents are here to simply enjoy the free wine and food.”

Gabriel glared at the other man, Blackwatch-Commander Gerard didn’t even flinch, his dark - nearly black - eyes boring  into Gabriel’s own before both men were parting and with a nod, the Frenchman melded back into the crowd with the ease of long practise. Gabriel huffed.

“We really should keep an eye on him…” Jesse began hesitantly. “I don’t trust him.”

“You’re welcome to it Jesse,” Gabriel growled “But I doubt he’ll try anything tonight, too many cameras and --”

Gabriel’s breath hitched in his suddenly locked throat. His suddenly sweat slicked palms fumbling at his coat lapels as his hazel brown eyes roamed over the stranger standing on the far side of the room.

The stranger’s bright blue eyes met his own, pale ivory cheeks flushing a gorgeous pink before the blond was looking away, carefully nursing a glass of champagne in one hand as he used his other to tap the shoulder of a woman beside him.

“Gabriel?” Ana asked.

“Who’s that?” Gabriel demanded. “The man beside Angela?”

Ana and Jesse both traded bewildered looks before looking in the direction the Commander had indicated. Setting their sights on the mysterious blond, a snicker escaped the gunslinger’s smirk while his Second laughed, the sound only making Gabriel’s ears burn hotter.

“Told you he liked balls,” Jesse whispered, lightly elbowing Ana.

The sniper rolled her eyes, brushing away the cowboy’s arm before addressing Gabriel’s scowl, if she noticed that his cheeks were darker than usual, she thought better than to comment on it.

“That’s Angela’s plus one,” Ana answered smoothly. “From what I hear, he was her teacher and the one that recommended her to Overwatch.”

“So he’s a doctor…” Gabriel mumbled.

“A combat medic, actually.” Ana amended “He runs a clinic in Somalia, before that he was in charge of running CSAR on American soil.”

“What’s his name?”

“ _Mierda_ _jefe_! If you’re so desperate to know who he is just go talk to him!” Jesse interjected.

“Jesse--” Gabriel began.

“You’re asking about him like he’s a recruit you’re going to torture!” The gunslinger went on.

“I am  _ not _ !”

“You are,” Ana cut in. Waving over a waiter, the sniper carefully plucked a crystal glass from the server’s tray before shooing the waiter away. Without breaking a beat, she pushed the crystal glass, filled with some rich, strong smelling, dark brown liquid, into Gabriel’s hand and motioned for him to drink.

“You can’t be serious,” Gabriel growled, nervously eyeing the drink in his hands.

“I am  _ very _ serious.” Ana deadpanned “When was the last time you had some fun?”

“Ana, I’m the Strike-Commander of Overwatch. I don’t have  _ time _ for fun.”

The sniper rolled her eyes. “Gabriel, you spent too much time working! Between all the paperwork, missions, meetings, you’re forgetting how to be  _ you _ , how to be  _ human _ !” Ana’s deep brown eyes softened, wrinkles deepening at the corners of her eyes, a matriarchal smile that had shivers snaking up Gabriel’s spine as the woman continued, “Do me a favour and talk to that man. Enjoy yourself tonight, take a  _ break _ .”

Gabriel hesitated. Give him his shotguns and an objective and he would be returning from the mission successful with enough intel and resources to sink a boat. But give him a shot glass and instructions to talk to a man he had never met, at a charity ball surrounded by gawking paparazzis and flashing cameras, all while keeping up his professional appearance? Seems a bit of a stretch.

“Hey  _ jefe _ .”

Gabriel looked up, his protege’s eyes were kind, even under the stupid stetson hat he insisted on wearing.

“We’ll take care of the cameras and the big shots,” Jesse said, nodding in the direction the blond and Angela had disappeared, he went on “Go on. We’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

Gabriel’s hands tightened on the crystal glass as he looked between Ana and Jesse. Deciding mentally to say  _ screw it _ , he chugged the drink, feeling the brandy burn its way down his throat. The alcohol probably wasn’t strong enough and he would most likely need a second - maybe a third - glass before the hour was done (enhanced metabolism be damned). Wincing at the spicy acrid taste, he shoved the empty glass into Jesse’s hands before moving into the crowd, barely remembering to keep his back straight and his shoulders squared.

 

* * *

 

“You never told me the Strike-Commander was going to be here,” Jack protested weakly.

“Well, you  _ should _ have known.” Angela pointed out. “Gabriel’s presence is mandatory at events like this.”

The blond groaned deeply. He was decked out in a white button down shirt overlaid with an equally pristine white business coat and slacks. At his neck was a tie of royal blue silk, around his shoulders was draped an equally blue scarf, thin, long, and reaching down towards his thighs. With one hand, he fumbled nervously at the woven material, nails prickling through the threads.

“Calm down Jack!” Angela insisted “Just enjoy yourself and  _ relax _ . There’s enough wine and food to drown in so take as much as you want. Besides, the Commander probably has to deal with the UN officials and what not, he won’t be bothering us.”

“Thank ever so,” Jack grumbled, trying not to feel the slightest bit disappointed. Changing the subject he said, “So when are you going to introduce me to Dr. Vahlen?”

“When did I mention Dr. Vahlen?” Angela asked innocently around a wine glass, sky blue eyes shining mischievously.

“Angela!”

“What?” The Valkyrie medic exclaimed defensively. “It wasn’t like I was going to get you out of your clinic with free food! And you were overworking,  _ badly _ . You needed a break!”

“I was doing just fine!” Jack huffed.

“No, you weren’t.” Angela snapped, putting down her wine glass on a nearby table, she began ticking off a list on her fingers. “Working late into the night, giving away your own meals to your patients, joining area patrols, aiding the local defence forces, organising and training them  _ as well _ , not to mention you were also multitasking your own research! I wouldn’t call that fine!”

Jack took another sip from his own glass of champagne, grimacing he asked “Ok, I admit it, but where did you even hear all that?”

“I have my sources.”

“When I get back, I’m bugging Kelly’s phone.” Jack muttered.

Angela slapped his arm. Jack chuckled, ducking away from the other woman and feeling the sting of the strike even through the thick padding of his coat.

“Alright! Geez Angie, I was just joking!” Jack laughed.

“You better be,” She snapped, picking up her wine glass again, Angela took a tentative sip. “I mean it when I said I wanted you to take a break.” Her voice softened, blue eyes lowered as she quietly tapped the side of the glass in her hands “I was worried about you.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Jack reassured her. He would never tell her that he had to cake on the concealer today, the dark rings around his eyes deeper than they had ever been. Or the fact that he was on sleeping pills to help him get a good night’s rest. Jack had always been working, resting made him restless, but at the same time he was happy his former student tried to look out for him “Thank you Angie.”

The Valkyrie medic huffed. “I haven’t done anything worth your thanks yet,” She said, one hand planted firmly on her waist. “Now since we’re here, I say we should try out the chocolate bar, I heard th--”

“Dr. Ziegler?” A new voice interrupted.

Angela nearly leapt out of her skin, Jack definitely did, mouth clamping down on the yelp that nearly escaped him as he whirled - nearly short of spilling his champagne - to face the dark handsome face of the Strike-Commander looming over him. Jack was perhaps a few inches shorter than Gabriel but the difference could have been the size of a mountain for all Jack cared. Dark and dangerous, Overwatch’s Commander was as beautiful as the photos Jack secretly stored away in a hidden compartment in his filing cabinet back at his clinic. With muscles barely concealed by the meticulously tailored suit, stiffly trimmed beard framing soft, chocolate lips and deep brown eyes that Jack could just drown in, the blond wasn’t even aware of the champagne glass slipping through his fingers until a strong hand reached up to cover his own, steadying his grasp on the slippery glass.

Jack gulped.  _ Well...shit _ .

“C-Commander Reyes!” Angela stammered “I wasn’t aware that you - um - I thought you were busy!” she finished lamely.

“I came by to have a chat,” Gabriel said smoothly. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he removed his hand from Jack’s own, the warmth from the contact buzzing through every nerve the blond had. “May I ask who your friend is?”

“I - ah - Yes! Of course! Strike-Commander Gabriel Reyes, may I introduce you to my teacher and friend, Jack Morrison.” Angela said carefully.

“ _ Former _ teacher, actually.” Jack coughed. “I haven’t taught Angela much ever since her breakthrough in Nanobiotech.”

“But you are still on good terms?” Gabriel asked with a quirked brow.

“Yes, of course.” Jack reassured him.

“Mr. Morrison and I keep in contact,” Angela explained “I coordinate supply deliveries to his clinic in Somalia and he has been acting as my correspondent for the region.”

“I see…” Gabriel trailed off hesitantly, Jack didn’t miss the way the dark man’s finger’s twisted before gesturing between him and Angela “So, are you two…?”

“ _ Herregud _ ! No! We aren’t--” Angela stuttered

“No, no, I’m just a  _ friend _ !” Jack insisted, stressing the last word, abruptly he added “And anyway, I’m gay.”

The words had barely left his mouth before he slapped his free hand over his own lips. Blood pounding in his ears as his cheeks burnt a furious red.

_ Fucking smooth Jack _ .

To his credit, Gabriel’s jaw dropped, just a fraction, but it was enough. The dark man fumbled, seemingly at a lost for words. Jack was sure he had made an absolute fool of himself when Gabriel smiled shyly, a calloused hand coming to rub the back of his own neck.

“Well I um… so am I… actually.” Gabriel grinned “Not many people would be so open with me.”

“Well, not many people are idiots.” Jack deadpanned. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright,” Gabriel reassured him immediately. “So, can I...Can I call you Jack?”

“Only if I can call you Gabriel,” Jack shot back.

“Alright, Jack.” Gabriel smirked. Gracefully, he snatched a glass of brandy from a passing waiter before leaning lightly on the table beside them. Both men barely noticed when Angela quietly excused herself and faded into the bustling crowd, so fixed on each other that the constant drone around them faded into nothing but a passing breeze. “So, what’s your story?”

“I doubt my story is very interesting to someone of your calibre, Gabriel.” Jack said.

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Their shoulders were nearly brushing, grinning into each other’s eyes like teenagers sharing a secret, cornflower blue to rich brown.

“Alright,” Jack smiled. “I was born in Indiana, on a farm.”

Gabriel quirked a brow, sloshing the brandy in it’s crystal cup “Why am I not surprised Golden Boy here came from the land of Golden fields.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but his grin only grew “Joined the military at eighteen and trained as a combat medic.”

“Where did you serve?”

“Mostly in the US. Was deployed in Germany for a while, running CSAR for the Crusaders before being shipped back.”

“A friend told me you were in charge of Rescue Operations.” Gabriel murmured. 

“Yeah, the military needed someone to look out for you adrenaline junkies on the front line,” Jack said, voice low, husky, brushing along the side of Gabriel’s ear.

He didn’t miss the way the darker man’s skin heated up.

“So,” Gabriel coughed, clearing his throat. “How’d you end up there in the first place?”

“You’re going to think this is stupid.”

“Jack…”

“I rejected an offer to join the SEP,” Jack said quickly, before taking a long drag from his champagne glass.

Gabriel’s eyes widened turning to face the blond beside him, body angled so that Jack could just about see all the rigid muscles and elegant lines barely concealed by the stiff suit.

“ _ You _ rejected the SEP?” Gabriel’s voice was incredulous.

“Told you it was stupid,” Jack muttered, draining his glass. “I promised my father I would only join the army for a brief stint before going back to help on the farm.”

“But you own a clinic in Somalia…?”

“The farm was flattened in air raids. I work as a doctor now.” Jack grimaced at his now empty glass, he could use another drink. Talking about the farm he could’ve had was always a bitter topic, wondering about things that could’ve been, things that he had to give up, things he could’ve had.

The slender glass was plucked from his pale fingers and another shoved in it’s place. Dark, calloused hands caressing his own before parting. Jack looked up to find deep brown orbs boring into his own, filled with kindness and comfort.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Gabriel murmured.

“What are you apologising for?” He asked, a shiver made it’s way down his spine, spreading along his back, tingling around his shoulder blades. Unconsciously, his hand seeked out Gabriel’s own, brushing the scars that crisscrossed the knuckles. “It’s not your fault.”

“I...It’s nothing,” Gabriel stammered. “But, just so you know...you weren’t missing anything in SEP.” He attempted a small grin but felt the edges of his lips twitch, unable to hold what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

To his surprise, Jack laughed, the sound throaty and deep, brimming with emotions. Gabriel blinked, he had never heard a sound so true and genuine, surrounded as he was on a daily basis by bureaucrats who wore nothing but masks, whose every shift, every look was a facade - a snake rearing to strike.

Before he even realised, he had clasped Jack’s free hand in his own, heat buzzing from the skin-to-skin contact, drumming under his veins and setting his cheeks alight as he suddenly exclaimed, “Jack! will you go out with me!?”

Jack’s soft blue eyes widened, thin lips parted with a sharp intake of breath as the usually pale cheeks suddenly blossomed with colour, scorching the skin a beautiful red. The blond stuttered, the question so abrupt it momentarily threw him off-balance.  _ What should I do? What should I say? _

“Yes!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my gooooooood,” Jesse drawled.

“My thoughts exactly,” Angela whispered from behind the hands clasped over her mouth.

Ana had dropped her matronly poise, instead burying her face in her hands as she groaned painfully. The two younger agents quickly darted glances to the elderly sniper, but temptation and curiosity soon won out as they returned to scrutinizing the two men - their hands still clasped.

_ The press are going to have a field day _ , Ana thought harshly.

And she would have to be the one that dealt with the stupid questions.

 

* * *

 

The whistle was long, drawn out, amused.

“Sir?”

“Who would’ve thought our dear Commander had a thing for innocent looking golden boys,” Gerard grinned, twirling the wine glass in his slender fingers.

Liao sniffed disdainfully, folding broad muscled arms over his chest.

“Get me everything we have on that man,” Gerard ordered, a sly grin breaking out over his features. “Now, Reyes. I know it’s still early but let’s see how well you play the love game.”

 

xxx


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike-Commander Gabriel Reyes has asked Medic Jack Morrison out on a date. Ana is less than pleased and Tracer starts a bet.

“I hope you’ve learnt the consequences of your actions, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave a noncommittal grunt, muffled by the stack of papers he had currently face planted in. Ana had been scolding him for the past hour without the slightest inclination of letting him get a word in to defend himself. He couldn’t even get a breather before the sniper continued ruthlessly beating him into the ground with nothing but her words.

Finally - after what felt like an eternity of Egyptian profanities and motherly disappointment - Ana heaved a sigh.

“Now we have another problem,” She said. “What are you going to do?”

“You’ve listed off a total of eighty nine problems in the last hour, you’re going to have to be more specific on which problem you mean.” Gabriel grumbled, barely lifting his head from the papers to glare at his second.

Ana’s brows snapped together with a near audible click. “Gabriel! You asked Jack to go out with you! Do you even know what that means?” She snapped.

“It means I get to go on a date,” Gabriel said simply. His head was already elsewhere, imagining Jack sat beside him, maybe on a park bench, or maybe opposite him in a restaurant as they ate delicious food. Now that he thought about it, he should’ve asked what food Jack liked.

“Gabriel!”

“Yes, Ana?” He asked, barely jerking back to the present in time to avoid the sniper’s attempt at slapping him with a harisen - the large paper fan making an ear-smacking sound as it connected hard with the table. Gabriel would never know where Ana had gotten the idea of using the harisen and he wasn’t about to ask. Knowing his own agents, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Genji who had put the idea into his second’s head. Either way, he scratched his beanied head and eyed the paper fan nervously; getting hit by such a flimsy object definitely didn’t look painful but the sound it made and the red welts it left in its wake often said otherwise, and Gabriel was too prideful to let himself get injured by a paper fan.

“That was unnecessary,” Gabriel muttered.

“ _ You _ ! Don’t get to talk to me about ‘unnecessary’!” Ana snapped. Settling back into her own chair, she tapped the harisen on the back of the knuckles, looking every bit the aggravated mother. “If you have a plan, Gabriel, I want to hear it. Now.”

Gabriel sighed, there really was no getting out of this. It felt like organising a mission, except this time it was going to be Ana who either approved or disapproved of his plan. He very much hoped for the former, he was  _ dying _ to see Jack again.

“I heard from Angela that this is the first time Jack’s visiting Zurich,” Gabriel began. “So I was thinking I would take him to see the sights, enjoy Switzerland like a normal tourist.”

“Except his partner is going to be anything but normal.”

Ignoring the interruption, Gabriel went on “I was thinking of taking him to Bürkliplatz docks. There’s a market there and he would get to see Lake Zurich and the alps as well. There are secluded spots around the area where we can find peace if need be not to mention I can book a private cruise in advance if Jack wants to go out onto the Lake.”

Ana’s brow quirked up at his smooth answer, the menacing tapping of the harisen drifting off until the sniper was simply holding the paper fan between her fingers. “You’ve thought about this,” she finally said.

“Of course I have!” Gabriel snapped. This was his date with  _ Jack _ \- of course he would think about all the different ways to woo the blond! Originally he had planned for a romantic dinner with the medic, filled with moonlight and candles, but he’d quickly discarded the idea. No need to get too extravagant with first dates, he didn’t want to scare Jack away, something simple will suffice.

“What about the paparazzi?”

“Tracer’s agreed to help me deal with the flies,” Gabriel replied confidently.

“How?” Ana’s voice was laced with suspicion.

“She’ll be photobombing every camera within a five mile radius,” He explained “It’ll render those photos unusable by the press and magazines alike.”

“And what exactly did you do to persuade our young pilot into helping you?” Ana asked, the harisen had resumed it’s tapping, accompanied by the sniper’s furrowed brow.

Gabriel shrugged. If Ana didn’t know, he wasn’t about to tell her. In truth, he had funded the plane ticket for Emily - Tracer’s girlfriend - so that the young woman could attend the Charity ball with her time travelling partner. In exchange, Tracer had readily agreed to helping Gabriel on his date.

“She’s helping, that’s all I care about.” Gabriel said, lounging his head on his propped up arm.

“Right,” Ana hummed. The sniper was still deep in thought, the paper fan tapping lightly against her chin. “What about bodyguards?”

“Ana…” Gabriel growled.

“You’re the Strike-Commander, Gabriel. There are people still out for your head, you can’t expect to go out in public without some form of protection,” Ana pointed out, and as much as Gabriel hated it, she had a point. There had been too many assassination attempts in the past few months, more so than usual. In all honesty, Gabriel would not hesitate to tear apart the next man or woman (or anyone for that matter) who came between him and his date, then again a bloodbath wasn’t exactly fitting for a first date.

“Alright, what would you have me do?” Gabriel sighed.

“Carry a sidearm for one,” Ana replied instantly. “Have your comm and phone on hand in case of emergencies. Oh and have Genji run bodyguard detail for you and Jack.”

“Ana, you can’t be serious.”

“I have never been more serious in my life,” She retorted. “The boy is a trained ninja, he can stay out of your sight while providing you with firepower should the need arise… unless you want to see Jack hurt when an assassin tries to go for you while you’re out on a romantic stroll?”

That settled it.

“Fine.” Gabriel growled

“Good. Now let me see what you’re going to wear,” Ana went on.

“Ana--”

“Don’t ‘Ana’ me, Gabriel. You’re not going on a date in that hoodie and beanie and that’s final!”

 

* * *

 

“You look handsome.”

Gabriel could feel his cheeks heat up even as Jack’s own lit up with a blush. Per Ana’s instructions, Gabriel had swapped out his hoodie for a black cotton turtleneck. Across his shoulders was draped a long coat of a soft tawny brown, his slacks were of the same comforting colour. The entire outfit was topped by the woollen beanie sat atop his head - not even Ana could take that from him.

“And you look better than handsome,  _ mi sol _ .” Gabriel murmured, reaching up to brush the side of Jack’s pink cheeks.

The blond flushed an even darker shade, Gabriel swore he could see steam puffing around those adorable cheeks and he had to resist the urge to pinch the soft flesh and pull. Laughing, he interlaced their hands, pulling Jack to his side. The younger man was dressed in a woven sweater of emerald green, a well-worn leather jacket of soft white pulled tight around his body to ward off the late winter winds. His pants, creamy in colour were straight-cut but Gabriel was hard-pressed not to notice the way they seemed to hug the blond’s ass. Around Jack’s neck was wrapped a woollen scarf, patterns of large snowflakes and pines adorning the fuzzy material.

Jack readily leaned into his shoulder, golden hair tickling Gabriel’s skin as the dark man tipped his head down to nose through the shining strands. The blond giggled, nudging him in the side with an elbow to make him stop.

“So, Mr. Strike-Commander,” Jack began. “Where are we going today?”

“Ever been to Bürkliplatz?” Gabriel hummed. 

“With the market and a view of Lake Zurich?” The blond eagerly asked, his cornflower blue eyes glowing with an even brighter light.

“That’s right Jackie,” Gabriel grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for Jack’s reaction. Tugging at the pale hand tucked in his own, he began to lead the way to the docks, only to feel a slight resistance as Jack gently pulled him back, concern suddenly flooding the blue depths of his eyes.

“Gabriel, what about the cameras?” Jack asked. “You aren’t… They’ll be hounding you won’t they?”

“A friend of mine’s making sure they won’t bother us,” Gabriel winked. “Don’t worry about them.” As an afterthought he added “Jack, if you’re worried about the reporters we can go somewhere else, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” The blond was quick to object, hands tightening around Gabriel’s own. “It’s just-- This is your day off too! You shouldn’t have to put up with the paparazzi - or anything that will stress you out for that matter!”

Gabriel blinked. If he wasn’t already enamoured with the blond, he would have happily fallen for the man again. Sliding a hand around Jack’s waist, Gabriel roughly pulled the wide eyed blond into his chest before planting a quick kiss to the pale forehead. Breaking apart, the grin on his face only grew as he noticed Jack’s blush creeping deep into the neckline of his sweater.

“I promise you they won’t stress me out,” Gabriel vowed. “Now...shall we?”

Jack nodded mutely before allowing Gabriel to pull him along.

 

* * *

 

Tracer hung haphazardly off the branch she was clinging to, the bright blue of her Chrono-Accelerator masked only by the canopy of leaves they were hidden in. Genji had half a mind to correct his friend’s grip but reminded himself that Lena was a capable agent that knew what was safe or not. He himself was tucked in the crook of two adjoining branches, the position allowing him to perch comfortably without hindering his ability to reach for the swords strapped to his back.

“He’s  _ really _ getting into this whole date thing,” Tracer whispered.

“I’ve never seen him so…” Genji trailed off.

“Moony?” Tracer supplied.

“Yes.”

The young pilot hummed agreement, legs swinging in the air as she watched the pair below her. She had successfully scared away all the reporters and paparazzis in the area, mostly by popping up out of the blue beside them and dropping ice cubes and other grossly icky and squishy toys down their backs. Unwilling to suffer the wrath of one Lena Oxton, most of the cameramen had left, allowing the pilot to enjoy the relative peace - all while texting Gabriel’s status to an obviously curious McCree and Angela.

The two men below their perch were scrutinising trinkets at an antique stall, Gabriel scrunching up his nose as Jack held up an old carving of an owl up to the Commander’s face. The blond’s laughter could be heard even from up in the tree and Tracer couldn’t help but bring her holophone up to snap another photo and promptly sending it off to her waiting friends.

**Tracer** : < _GnJ_DATE_img32.jpeg_ _attached >_

**Mercy** : Lena!

**Mercy** : I told you I was working!

**Mercy** : Stop distracting me with photos of the Commander’s adorable date!

**McCree** : She’s not working

**McCree** : She’s trying very hard to, though

**McCree** : Any sign of first base yet?

**Genji** : At the rate they're going

**Genji** : I’m betting on a home run by tonight.

Tracer grinned, nudging the ninja lightly beside her.

“How much?” She asked.

Genji hummed, tapping the side of his faceplate with a slender metal finger. “Thirty Swiss Francs and two rations of chocolate,” He finally said.

The young pilot grinned before turning back to her phone.

**Tracer** : Genji bets 30SFr and 2 choc’s on homebase by tonight.

**Tracer** : I bet 50SFr and 2 choc’s on candlelight dinner AND homebase.

**Mercy** : OMG guys!

**McCree** : 60SFr and 5 choc’s  _ jefe _ takes all of that AND leaves blondie unable to walk tomor

**McCree** : KFJGHKWEJGHKWJEGHLKGHEWJGHLKWEG

“What happened there?” Genji asked, leaning over to Tracer.

“No idea, maybe he had a cowboy moment?” Tracer replied.

**McCree** : This is Ana.

“Oh bugger,” Tracer hissed.

**McCree** : What did I say about betting?

**Tracer** : Sorry mum.

**Genji** : Sorry.

**Mercy** : I didn’t bet anything.

**McCree** : Angela…

**Mercy** : Sorry Ana

**McCree** : Good.

**McCree** : Now children, behave.

There chat was momentarily halted, Tracer and Genji exchanged guilty glances. No matter where Ana was, the elderly sniper still had a way with being intimidating - even if it was over the phone and through text. Suddenly, their devices pinged, the two agents quickly darting a look to their respective phones.

**McCree** : Remember, this is Uncle Gabriel’s only chance to get laid.

**McCree** : I bet 80Sfr and 5 choc’s on homerun, dinner, morning after, and that Gabriel goes on leave for the rest of the week.

Tracer cackled wildly, nearly falling off her perch - if not for Genji’s quick reflexes, she definitely would have.

 

* * *

 

“What was that sound?” Jack asked, blue eyes turning to the tree whose branches hung low over the market - all he could see was a bushy canopy of leaves.

“Probably nothing,” Gabriel quickly reassured him. Mentally, he was already planning ways to get back at Tracer and Genji. He had been acutely aware of the moment the ninja had taken up to staking out in the tree and not long after, the young pilot joining her friend. Trust Tracer to chase away all the reporters in the area in record time and then spending the rest gawking at him and his date.

If she started a bet… God help him, Gabriel was going to do something terrible.

“Gabriel, over here!”

Shaking himself from his thoughts, the dark man was surprised to find that Jack had moved on to another stall, one pale hand waving in the air and beckoning him over. Pushing Tracer’s potential punishment to the back of his mind, he made his way over to the blond who was busy eyeing the tags displayed under containers of ice cream.

“Really,  _ mi sol _ ?” Gabriel asked. “Ice cream, in zero degree weather?”

“Gabe, it’s  _ always _ the perfect weather for ice cream,” Jack chuckled.

The nickname rolled easily off the blond’s tongue, Gabriel used to mind before when people called him that, but when Jack did it, it somehow felt... _ special _ . It was nice, something that would be his, a name that only Jack would use, a name that he would answer to,  _ just for Jack _ .

Approaching the blond from behind, Gabriel gently slid his arms around the trimmed waist, pulling Jack’s back flush against his own chest, the golden strands of hair on the younger man’s head tickling his nose.

“Jack, come on.” Gabriel murmured “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Brought up in Bloomington,” Jack reminded him. “I don’t catch colds.”

Reaching forward despite the thick arms around his waist, Jack deftly snagged the cone, topped with three generous scoops of ice cream from the shop owner before tossing a few bills into the outstretched palm. Even with Gabriel’s arms wrapped tightly around his body, Jack still managed to twist around enough so that he was facing Gabriel, the ice cream balanced in his steady hands.

“Jackie…” Gabriel tried to keep the whine out of his voice, not at all keen to have the cold treat held up between them.

“Come on Gabe, just one lick?” Jack pleaded. His blue eyes seemed to grow bigger, rounder, pink lips drawing together in a little pout. Gabriel floundered, torn between running for his life or sinking face first into the ice cream. No one should have the right to make puppy dog eyes as adorable as those!

Gabriel chose the latter, only barely refraining from making an absolute fool of himself by taking a huge chunk out of the topmost scoop of ice cream. The biting cold treat lanced through his teeth, he was frightfully aware of the brain freeze he momentarily had, piercing behind his eyes and he winced. Jack’s laugh brought him back from the pain of the cold, warm hands brushing along his beard, a soft tissue wiping away the remains of the ice cream before the blond was bringing the treat up to his own lips.

A pink digit slipped out from between soft lips, Jack took his time, savouring the taste as he slowly lapped at the icy treat. Gabriel’s eyes were mesmerised by the sight, a huge uncomfortable lump forming in his throat that took slightly too much effort to swallow. Gosh, it was winter and it was dry but  _ damn _ , he had never felt so  _ thirsty _ in his life! It didn’t help that Jack’s cornflower blue eyes never left his face, seemingly enjoying the way Gabriel squirmed as the blond continued bringing the wet digit over the ice cream.

It felt like an eternity before Jack stopped harassing the treat, grinning from ear to ear. Cheeks flushed with colour, the blond said “There, we just shared our first indirect kiss!”

_ Indirect ki--!! _

Gabriel choked, he definitely did, coughing harshly to clear his windpipe, he released his hold around Jack’s waist only to grip the surprised blond by the wrist and drag the younger man out of the market and towards the docks, his coat flapping ominously around his legs.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Jack asked, concern entering his voice.

Gabriel didn’t let him ponder, or protest. He swung the both of them into the shadows of an elderly oak, whose gnarled branches faced the shimmering waters of Lake Zurich. Jack’s back was pressed tightly against the rough bark, before he could utter another word, Gabriel’s lips crashed into his own. Hot, wet, sweetness lingering over from the ice cream they had before, Jack’s eyes fluttered closed, lips eagerly parting for Gabriel. The Commander growled deep within his throat, delving into Jack’s hot mouth, sucking and biting, the blond’s own tongue and teeth reciprocating the actions with enthusiastic fervour, a body-wracking moan escaping the clash of lips.

The ice cream fell from Jack’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Genji slapped his hand over Tracer’s eyes. The young pilot’s protest was drowned out as the cyborg slapped his other hand over her mouth, determined not to let her make a sound that would ruin the moment. It probably wasn’t going to mean anything, since Lena still had her phone in her hand, the device angled auspiciously over the two unsuspecting men.

 

* * *

 

**Tracer** : < _ video _ . _ mp4 _ > _ attached _ .

**McCree** : Well…

**McCree** : That’s definitely first base.

**McCree** : Ana’s hootin and hollerin’.

**McCree** : And Reinhardt just came in wanting to know why Mercy’s fainted in the med bay.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay I haven't been on a date in my life ok? Cut me some slack.  
> I'm pushing time forward because screw timelines.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since the fateful "First Date" and Jack now lives with Gabriel in Watchpoint: Zurich. But things aren't exactly what they seem to be and Jack receives a surprising gift in the worse way possible.

Gabriel was never going to live this down. Somehow, despite all his best attempts at deleting Tracer’s video off the face of the earth, his closest friends still had some hidden copy tucked away somewhere else - Gabriel swore he had gotten rid of at least fifteen copies by now. Not to mention the past three months had been an unending train of dodging one uncomfortable question from one person only to face a waggling eyebrow from another. Groaning, he flopped onto the bed, draping himself over the bundle wrapped up underneath the covers.

“Gabe!” Jack protested weakly, a sleep dishevelled head peeking out from the blankets, blond hair poking out at all sorts of different angles. “Geroff! You’re heavy!”

Ignoring the indignant huff and writhing underneath the covers, Gabriel crawled his way up along the lump, stopping only when his chin rested atop Jack’s naked chest.

“G’morning to you too  _ hermoso _ ,” Gabriel grumbled, chocolate lips puckered in a pout.

“If you keep rolling around you’ll wrinkle your uniform,” Jack pointed out, voice husky and thick with sleep. His eyes were still mostly closed, a rumbled moan - almost like a purr - escaping pink lips as the blond stretched, twisting underneath the blankets and burrowing deeper into the mattress. Gabriel couldn’t help the appreciative hum that escaped his chest, crawling higher until he was level enough to plant a chaste kiss against Jack’s lips. Dimly, he was aware of the blond’s body shifting beneath the covers, rubbing up and curling possessively around his own body. Softly, Gabriel planted another kiss against the smiling lips, only to feel strong hands slithering up along the base of his neck, holding him down and deepening the kiss. His mouth opened willingly, beckoning Jack to enter and take. He could feel the blond’s smile grow as Jack brought them closer together, latching onto Gabriel like a koala to a branch, the wet noises escaping the pair wafting around the quiet confines of Gabriel’s quarters.

They would have gone on from there - hands already roaming, Gabriel’s calloused fingers working into the blankets, tracing the lines and hard ridges of Jack’s body as the blond readily bucked against his hips - but the sudden shrill pinging from the bedside table had Gabriel breaking away with a groan, Jack’s grumbled protest following. Reaching over to the table for his comm, Gabriel snatched the device before depositing it in his ear.

“Reyes here, this better be important.” He growled.

“It’s probably not  _ as _ important as you kissing the living daylights out of your boyfriend but it is  _ quite  _ important,” Jesse replied.  _ Jeebus _ , Gabriel could  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin the gunslinger had on.

“Cut to the chase Jesse - before I get over there and cut out your tongue,” Gabriel snapped.

“Alright, alright, calm your tits  _ jefe _ .” Jesse muttered “But we do have a slight situation, Petras wants an audience with you ASAP.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, shifting his weight so that he was more or less sat on the edge of the bed. Jack half-rose, resting on his elbows as he watched Gabriel’s back.

“Any idea what he wants?” Gabriel asked.

“None, he said he won’t tell anyone but you.”

“Alright,” He sighed “I’m on my way, standby.”

Switching off his comm, he turned back to the blond still lying naked in his bed.

“Jack…”

“It’s fine Gabe,” Jack reassured him, shifting himself on the mattress so that he could lean forward to plant a chaste kiss against soft chocolate lips. “Go on, go be a hero.” He grinned at his own joke, Gabriel couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his own mouth. Jack’s happiness, his  _ spirit _ was contagious at times. It lightened Gabriel’s usually dark mood, it made the stressful occupation of Strike-Commander more bearable,  _ enjoyable _ even.

“Okay,” Gabriel hummed against Jack’s lips. “Will you be…”

“If you need me, I’ll be with Angie in the medbay.”

Gabriel nodded, planting one last peck against Jack’s ivory cheeks before retreating and departing from the room, the blue duster - signature of his Strike-Commander position - fluttering about his legs.

Three months, had it already been three months since he had met Jack at the charity ball? It seemed so surreal, the way they had fallen for each other. Their relationship had reached the point where Jack was more or less permanently staying in Gabriel’s rooms in the Zurich Watchpoint. Kelly, Jack’s assistant, had taken over most of the responsibilities of taking care of the Somali clinic, leaving Jack free to pursue his own research. In his free time, the blond also helped Gabriel with training the new recruits, proving himself adept at handling the young, energetic agents. Agents Tracer, Genji and even McCree were quite taken with Jack, it wasn’t long before the blond had earned the title of ‘dad’ - the nickname often being yelled across the base whenever the younger agents were looking for him. 

There were downsides to this arrangement of course. Whenever disagreements broke out between the young agents and Gabriel, the three were always quick to call on Jack. More often than nought, Gabriel found himself at the receiving end of a full-powered puppy dog pout and he was sooner-rather-than-later rolling belly up and giving in to the blond’s demands. Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Winston would always be close by when such incidents occur - the three senior agents each nursing a tea cup in their hands while the large scientist happily munched away at a banana - gleefully watching Gabriel’s defeat.

Of course he always took his revenge later, teasing Jack and demanding attention in the form of make up hugs and kisses. The blond was willing to oblige to his sappy demands, soon the whole base was filled with talk of how the Commander could usually be found with a certain medic in his lap. It was also because of this that betting had reached an all time high throughout the base despite Gabriel’s best efforts to shut down his mischievous agents. He could complain all he wanted, Gabriel wouldn’t admit it but he was enjoying the change in atmosphere around the base: agents gossiping and giggling lightheartedly, friendly rivalry and enthusiastic team huddles, even those in the offices hummed joyfully or sang songs while working on paperwork.

Overwatch had never been better.

Making his way to his office, Gabriel slid open the doors to reveal William Petras, representative of the UN council, pacing the length of the room, his impatient steps having drawn deep imprints in the carpet - Gabriel noted irritably. 

“Petras, what can I do for you this morning?” He asked. No need for civil pleasantries, if Petras was so impatient the faster he got this dealt with, the better it was for the both of them.

“Strike-Commander,” Petras greeted him with a curt nod, hands clasped tightly behind his back. “I’m afraid what I need from you requires your attention for more than one morning - more than a few days for that matter.”

Gabriel quirked a brow, this did not bode well. “Give me the run down Petras, and I’ll see what I can do.”

The councilman’s hands were brought forward, twisting uncomfortably before his chest, nervous hazel eyes flicking towards the Commander and then out the floor-length windows that lined the office. 

“It’s Sylvester Reiz,” Petras began hesitantly, naming the UN’s top informant and Gabriel winced. Reiz was a pain in the ass - and that was the short version. The long version was that the informant had a thing going for Gabriel and had - in the past - tried various very annoying ways to get into the Strike-Commander’s pants. Were the man not an important asset to the UN, Gabriel would’ve happily socked him in the head and told him to fuck off -  _ forever _ . “He’s been receiving death threats.”

“Any idea who from?” Gabriel asked.

Petras shook his head. Silently the councilman moved till he stood before the windows, the early morning light emphasising the deep wrinkles that lined the ageing face. Were it not for his job - and the incompetence of some of the other council-members - Gabriel suspected Petras would’ve retired to some warm beach with his family.

“Preliminary findings show the death threats originating from a local source,” Petras went on. “But further studies have found nothing.”

“Wouldn’t that just mean some local hot shot just wants to intimidate Reiz?” Gabriel asked. It wasn’t a big stretch, in addition to the big, crazy threats, pranks and attacks of a smaller nature were never uncommon.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple Reyes,” The councilman growled. “The threats were heavily encrypted, we found the source but other than that, we can’t trace the sender, we can’t find when the mail was written and when we tried to probe deeper all we got was this.”

Petras turned, removing a datapad from the depths of his coat before handing it to Gabriel. The Strike-Commander took the device, the cold metal piece heavy in his hands. A snarl broke from his lips as he looked over the screen. The picture flickered in and out of focus, full of noise broken by flashes of ones and zeroes but the image - and it’s message - was clear; three crimson slashes, the visual depiction of claw marks on a black background.

Talon.

“I’ll have my agents look at this right aw--” Gabriel began.

“No.”

Gabriel paused, jaws slack at the councilman’s harsh interruption. As he looked up, he found Petras’ brows narrowed so deeply they nearly threw the hazel eyes into shadow.

“Reyes, before you say anything I want you to hear what I have to say - even if this may be uncomfortable for you,” Petras began.

Gabriel gulped.

“These death threats reveal that Talon is in the area, but due to the heavy encryption we haven’t been able to determine where exactly.” Petras continued “I know you don’t like it but there’s a possibility that the threats could’ve originated from within  _ here _ .”

‘Here’ meaning Overwatch. Gabriel jerked his head away, he knew what Petras meant. There had been rumours, whispered behind closed doors and muttered only out of Gabriel’s earshot, of a conspiracy within the organisation, a dark element that was using the organisation's resources to commit crimes, murder, arson, thievery, anything and everything bad - you name it. He had been trying to find the source for years now, the reason for his people’s words, and he had found nothing.

It didn’t help that Overwatch was the only other organisation other than Talon who could create an encryption of that level and complexity.

“And now we’re at the part where I have to make an uncomfortable request of you Reyes,” Petras sighed. “I want you to run bodyguard detail for Reiz, deep shadow conditions. You may tell  _ one _ of your most trusted agents about the truth of the event, but nobody else.”

“I’m sorry. I could’ve sworn you just said you wanted me to run ‘ _ bodyguard detail _ ’ for Reiz,” Gabriel hissed. The datapad in his hands creaked, pressured by the tight squeeze of supersoldier hands.

“I know, I know!” Petras retorted. “But think, Reyes! Talon is in the area, we can’t let them know they have us running scared. If you are the only one running security for Reiz maybe we can draw them out of hiding while also pretending nothing’s wrong so that we don’t frighten the rest of the world.”

“So basically you want me to protect him under the pretence of an ‘ _ escort _ ’,” Gabriel growled, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He couldn’t do this, he  _ shouldn’t _ . But this was Talon they were talking about, he had been trying to bring the terrorist group in but time and time again they slipped his grasp. It was like they always knew where and when he would strike, how he would strike. If this offered him a chance to put the enemy behind bars for good, shouldn’t he take it?

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed. “I’ll do it - but I’m not going to be happy about it.”

Petras’ sigh of relief shook through the old man’s frail body, the wrinkles momentarily dissipating, shoulders loosening as if a weight had been lifted off them. He clasped his bony hands before his face as if he was praying his thanks before addressing Gabriel once more.

“Thank you, so much.” He whispered, voice tired. “I’ll make sure you are properly compensated after this job is done, Reyes. I promise.”

“Just keep Reiz away from me for the rest of eternity,” Gabriel huffed. “I have a feeling I won’t want to ever see his face again after this mission.”

“Consider it done.”

 

* * *

 

“Chemical levels are stable...Reaction times are normal…” Jack hummed, ticking off the boxes on his list. “No adverse mutations or growth, looks like we have a potential cure.”

Behind him, Angela laughed. Shifting her glasses higher on her nose, she twirled her wheelie chair until she was looking over his shoulder.

“With this, you’ll lower the rejection rates of organ transplants all over the world!” Angela praised. 

Jack tutted, flicking his pen so that it tapped the side of his chin. “Come on Ang, you know this stuff. It’ll have to go through a dozen more tests before being approved and released.”

“I know, but it’s a step in the right direction.” She grinned.

“Nothing dampens your optimism.”

“Nothing at all!” Angela agreed, twisting her chair once more, she shimmied back to her station where vials of solutions awaited her attention. “So…”

“So, what?” Jack asked, putting down his clipboard to record his findings onto the holo-computer just beside his work.

“You know…” Angela hummed.

“Know, what?” Jack grumbled. “Stop being weird and just ask me Ang.”

The Valkyrie medic rolled sky blue eyes before half-twisting in her chair. “Have you talked to Gabriel about the  _ thing _ ?”

“What  _ thing _ ?”

“Jack!” Angela exclaimed irritably “You’ve been holding onto that ring for the past month, when are you going to  _ ask  _ him!?”

Jack sputtered around the coffee cup that he had just lifted to his lips, scattering bitter liquid across his station. The blond coughed harshly a few times, beating his chest as he tried to clear the remnants of coffee that had found their way down the wrong pipe. Finally regaining his composure, he twirled his own chair until he was facing his former-student.

“Angela! Keep it down!” He hissed.

“About the ring?” She asked innocently, not bothering to lower her voice. “ _ Relax _ Jack. No one’s going to bother us in here.”

“The last time you said something similar Gabe snuck up behind you,” Jack deadpanned.

“That was different,” She insisted. “So? When are you going to ask him? I want to be there when you do.” Folding her arms along the back of her chair, she fixed him with glowing blue eyes.

Jack sighed, there was no deterring his friend once she had set her mind on finding answers. Giving in, he scratched the back of his head as he answered “I don’t know Angie, it’s only been three months. Isn’t it a bit too early to ask?”

“Jack, everyone on this base has seen the way you two act around each other,” Angela said.

“And what do we act like?” He asked.

“Like you are the only port in an endless stormy sea and Gabriel was the boat, torn and ragged, half-drowning in the water and starved for the safety and comfort only you could offer.” 

“You make it sound like we’re long lost lovers,” Jack groaned, burying his face in his hands.  _ God _ , Angela’s description of him and Gabriel was just a bit too… sappy? That wasn’t right, ‘sappy’ seemed a bit shallow for what he felt.

“You two definitely act like it,” Angela huffed.

“Ang, Angie, look,” Jack began “Gabe’s busy with work, I can’t just drop the question like that.”

“Gabriel’s  _ always _ busy with work, it comes with being Strike-Commander.” Angela pointed out. Finally, she sighed “If you aren’t going to ask him yet can I at least see the ring?  _ Please _ ?”

Grumbling under his breath, Jack plucked the biotic emitter from his belt, steadying the canister in his hand before popping the lid open. An aura of gold immediately washed over the room, the healing nanites quickly settling to work, even if there was nothing to heal.

“You keep the ring in  _ that _ ?” Angela asked, shocked.

“It’s the only way I can keep it close without Gabe asking questions,” Jack replied. “Have you noticed how observant he is? He’ll definitely see the box if I just keep it in my pocket.”

“I guess you’re right,” Angela hummed.

Focusing once more, Jack fished the ring from the depths of the emitter, pulling the simple platinum band out. The ring glowed under the light of the healing nanites, on closer inspection Angela could see that a thread of gold had been fixed along the spotless silver surface, a small circular garnet, was fixed as the centrepiece. Carefully taking the precious item from Jack, Angela turned the delicate ring in her hands, a single eyebrow quirking in question as she spotted the inscription carved into the inner side of the ring.

“ _ Mi rey sin corona _ ,” She pronounced slowly. “What does that mean?”

Jack’s blush was only emphasized under the golden glow covering the room. “It means ‘my king with no crown’,” He whispered. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Angela smiled kindly before returning the ring. “I think he’ll love it.”

Jack’s grin was small, shy, before he returned the ring to it’s place within the biotic canister, shutting the lid with shaking hands. The nanites dissipated from the room, their golden vibrance fading away like a mist whose time had passed.

As the lid clicked into place, a thrumming ring sounded out from Angela’s side of the table. Quickly, the Valkyrie medic leaned over, plucking the phone from the table.

“Mercy here!” She said, leaning into the device.

She was quiet as the other side rattled off their problems, the chitter could still be heard from where Jack sat, although he couldn’t make out any words.

“Oh my…” A frown bloomed on the usually cheerful face of the woman. “Understood, I’ll go over immediately.”

Cutting the call off, Angela quickly placed the phone down on the table before retrieving her caduceus staff.

“I have to go, there’s been an accident at the shooting range,” Angela explained.

“Need help?” Jack asked.

“I think I’ve got it handled,” Angela replied, a small smile returning to her pale features. “I’ll be back soon!”

With a wave, she quickly exited the lab, leaving Jack alone with the droning machines and nothing but the thoughts in his head. Sighing, he fixed the biotic emitter back to his belt before turning back to his work. Humming a song as he worked, he managed to get through a page of his findings and wrote up another half a page of his report before there was a brief knock on the door. Twirling in his chair, Jack was surprised to find a tall Frenchman with dark eyes lounging against the doorframe.

“Um, Angela’s out dealing with an incident.” He said immediately.

The mysterious stranger remained quiet, dark eyes roaming over the lab before turning to fix on the blond. Jack resisted the urge to shrink beneath the void-like gaze, his hands unconsciously balling into white-knuckled fists.

“I was actually looking for you,” The man announced, inspecting his nails. “You are Jack Morrison, correct?”

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Jack murmured. “You are…?”

“Ah!  _ Toutes mes excuses _ ,” The man delivered a curt bow. “My name is Gerard Lacroix.”

_ Gerard...Where had he heard that name before _ ? Oh, right.  _ Gerard _ , the man that Gabriel seemed to hate with a passion. Jack narrowed his eyes, Gabriel had never actually told him why he seemed to hate the Frenchman but Jack knew better than to question his lover’s instincts. If Gabriel distrusted this man, there was a good reason for it and Jack would be a fool to trust this Gerard so easily.

“Mr. Lacroix, how can I help?” Jack asked. Better to keep things civil, distant.

“You specialise in injuries sustained in war zones do you not?” Gerard asked.

“I’m trained as a combat medic, yes…” Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling as to where this was going?

“One of my agents has returned with quite a particular wound,” Gerard went on. “I would like you to have a look. Don’t worry, we’ve at least managed to determine that it’s not life threatening by any means and my agent is asleep and stable.”

“Alright…” Surely there was nothing wrong with the man’s request. Just an inspection of an injury, he could do that. “Just let me get my kit.”

Retrieving the white-coloured bag from under the table, Jack deftly swung it over his shoulder before following Gerard out of the room and into the hall. The man silently smiled his thanks before leading the way, expertly weaving through the corridors of the Watchpoint.  _ Like a snake in a maze _ , Jack couldn’t help but think. He stifled the urge to make up an excuse and leave, something about Lacroix made his nerves tingle in all the wrong ways, adrenaline threatening to swamp his veins and have him running in the other direction. Instead, the blond forced himself to fall into step behind the other man, keeping a more or less relaxed grip on the bag hanging off his shoulder. To his relief, Gerard seemed more intent on leading Jack to his agent, dark eyes focused on nothing but the route ahead. As they turned the corner of an empty hall, Jack couldn’t help but notice the odd symbol perched up on the wall.

“Mr. Lacroix?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never seen that -” he gestured vaguely at the mural, a downwards facing SR-71 ‘Blackbird’ with a sword engraved on it’s back. The entire piece was styled to resemble something akin to a skull contained within a red circle. “- before, what does it stand for?”

“Ah, that’s for Blackwatch.” Gerard replied promptly.

“Blackwatch?” Jack prodded, Gabriel had mentioned something about them before.

“Blackwatch is in charge of special operations,” The other man explained. “We handle the more... _ fragile _ work - if you will. I hope you understand.”

Jack nodded silently. Covert operations were a necessary evil, it seemed Overwatch wasn’t free of them either. It didn’t chase away the foul taste at the back of his throat though. Taking Jack’s silence as a means to carry on, Gerard led them both down a hall, one side lined with floor-length windows that overlooked the Zurich Watchpoint. Jack couldn’t help but slow his steps, cornflower blue eyes eagerly taking in the magnificent sight.

He had already seen much of the base, but only from the inside. From here, Jack could see the sprawling expanse of the facility, people bustling in the courtyards, neatly trimmed bushes and willows with hanging leaves. To one side of that he recognised the training rooms, shooting ranges and gyms, on the other side, more offices and the Central Command Centre. The sight took his breath away,  _ this _ was where Gabriel worked. Overwatch.

Speaking of his lover, Jack’s eyes zeroed in on a figure pacing in the confines of a conference room across the courtyard. The tinted windows made it difficult to see the man but Jack would recognise the blue duster - and beanie - anywhere. Gabriel was alone, hands clasped behind his back, his head lowered as he thought deeply about something or other. Whatever distracted him must’ve been important, the dark man hadn't even noticed the blond spying on him from the other side of the base. Jack couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, the warmth blossoming deep in his chest, that was… until another person entered the room.

The newcomer had barely passed through the doorway before he was throwing himself on top of Gabriel. Sickly, stick-like arms curled around his lover’s neck, bringing the dark man down for a kiss.

Jack jerked back from the sight, tripping over his feet, the repulsion so intense, so stifling, it made his head reel. Strong hands caught him before he fell to the floor, hauling him up. Jack turned to find Gerard looking down at him with concern filling the dark depths of his eyes.

“Mr. Morrison, are you alright?” He asked. There was no sign of ulterior motives, no distaste, just worry and a gentleness that made Jack nauseous.

“I… I need to…Can we get away? From here...I-I just need to be away,” Jack stammered. His hands were shaking, twisting painfully into the other man’s shoulders as he held on for dear life. Gabriel was… It couldn’t --  _ He wouldn’t _ … Against his better judgement, Jack darted a quick look back at the conference room across the way. The stranger was still clinging possessively to Gabriel, hands roaming across the broad expanse of the Commander’s back. And Gabriel... _ was letting him _ .

The urge to gag was overwhelming. Something spiking painfully in his chest…

Without a word, Gerard dragged him from the hall before lowering him gently in a more secluded space, there were no windows here, just a cold empty corridor lined with pristine stainless steel doors. Disappearing for a moment, the Frenchman returned with a plastic cup filled with clear water, ignoring Jack’s protest, Gerard pushed the flimsy cup into his hands, urging him to drink.

“T-thank you…” Jack had barely finished his words before the tears started falling.

 

* * *

 

Gerard silently took in the sight of the crying blond sat in Blackwatch’s hallway,  _ his _ hallway. 

The shoulders trembling, shaking with every body-wracking sob, every jerking hiccough that worked their way through Jack’s body, the strong hands that were crushing the cup in his hands, not even relenting as broken plastics began tearing at the pale skin, leaving dripping bloody gashes in their wake. 

Gently, he ran his fingers down the other man’s back in a comforting gesture. It would be so easy, to end this all now. Just one prick, one needle stab right at the point behind the blond’s neck where the golden strands ended. The wound would be small enough, then leave the body somewhere where the glorious Strike-Commander would find.

_ Oh _ it was tempting, alluring, the way it called out to him, to see Gabriel defeated, crying over the blond’s lifeless body.

But no, he needed to bide his time, follow the plan. Seeing Gabriel defeated wasn’t enough. He had to be broken, torn apart, shattered to pieces. And when there were nothing but fragments left, would Gerard finally drive the knife of revenge deep into his chest.

_ This is my gift to you, Commander. Savour it. _

 

* * *

 

There was a tug at his core, a painful spike that suddenly filled Gabriel with blatant disgust. Growling, he pushed the clingy, stick-like man off and away from him, using his other hand to wipe his cheek. Despite everything, he had made sure the stubborn informant went nowhere near his lips, those were reserved for Jack alone. Reiz whined sadly, his green eyes rounding with pity, it couldn’t compare to a certain blond’s puppy dog pout though.

“Get a grip, Reiz.” Gabriel snarled. “I’m not here to fulfil your stupid dreams, I’m here to  _ work _ .”

“But Gabe--”

“ _ Reyes _ ,” Gabriel snapped. “You will call me ‘Reyes’ and  _ nothing else _ .”

_ Only Jack gets to call me Gabe _ , he thought vehemently. Turning away, he pulled the datapad from his coat before running through the contents again. Ana had been chosen as the one other agent who would know all that was happening. Everything had been set up, they were to disguise this as nothing but an escort mission from here to Reiz’s vacation home in Lucerne. The entire ordeal encompassed a three day prep here in Zurich - supposedly to dangle the bait in front of the hidden Talon operatives - before actually escorting the VIP out, where they would spend a few more days in Lucerne to determine if Talon had pursued or dropped the chase. Throughout the entire mission, Gabriel was to stay with Reiz, no other agents being allowed to take part. Should Talon show up, Gabriel was to hold out for as long as he could while Ana brought in reinforcements. 

He rubbed his head tiredly, something about the mission did not sit well with him. And it wasn’t just the mission. Gabriel frowned, placing a calloused hand over his chest. The pain wasn’t receding, if anything, it was growing stronger, jolting as if his heart beat upon a bed of thorns. Looking up, his brown eyes roamed over the Zurich Watchpoint, settling on the set of windows just across the courtyard.

There was no one there.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o( -`д´-｡)o Fite me.


	4. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to escort a problematic VIP while Jack is struggling to get his feet back under him. Can they return to what they had before while Gerard continues to lurk in the sidelines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and shifted the Valentine prompts around. Enjoy.

“Jack’s been quiet lately,” Tracer murmured from where she was laid belly down on the floor of the common room, an unread magazine opened before her.

Genji, sat on a well-worn couch, his knees drawn up against his chest, cocked his head at the pilot. “I noticed that. He was picking at his dinner last night.”

“And breakfast too, he didn’t eat anything,” McCree added, deft hands working the cleaning cloth down Peacekeeper’s barrel. He chewed on his unlit cigarette thoughtfully until slender fingers plucked the stick from his lips.

“Jack’s taken out his sleeping pills,” Angela murmured softly, chucking the cigarette into a bin - ignoring McCree’s indignant protest. “I saw the bottle on his desk before I locked the lab last night.”

“I thought he quit after he started staying with the Commander,” Genji said. Without his faceplate, his friends could see the way his features contorted with worry.

“Why would he go back to them?” Tracer asked, twisting from her position so that she could face Angela.

The Valkyrie medic shrugged but her body betrayed her anxiety. “I don’t know. Two days ago, he came back to the lab looking like he’d just seen a ghost. It was bad, like he had been crying. He wouldn’t tell me what happened though.”

“Nothing at all?” McCree quirked a brow.

“He mumbled something about an agent with a particular wound that he healed. But I’ve seen him deal with all sorts of injuries in the past, I don’t see how this could’ve affected him.” Angela hummed.

“There’s  _ got _ to be something else,” Tracer insisted, sitting up.

“Have you  _ tried _ talking to him?” Genji demanded. “I did this morning. He wouldn’t look at me and made some lame excuse before running away!”

“Then we corner him and make him talk,” McCree grunted.

“Jesse!” Angela snapped.

“What? It was just a figure of speech!”

The four youngster’s argument droned into the background as Gabriel left the area. He had just been passing outside the common room when he had heard the blond being mentioned. Nerves boiled under his gut, tying themselves in uncomfortable knots. Two days ago, he’d returned to his rooms to find a note left on Jack’s side of the bed, the messy scrawl indicating that the blond had some work he had to deal with and that Gabriel was not to wait up for him. Unconcerned - as Jack sometimes did this - he had gone to bed early. When he had woken up, the blond’s side of the bed had remained ominously cold - indicating no one had slept there all night. Gabriel had tried to look for Jack only to be called away by Ana. The rest of the day had been spent busily holding Reiz off of him as he tried to predict when and where Talon would strike. By the time he had returned to his room, he was exhausted and in a foul mood.

The sight of the empty space on the bed had only added fuel to the fire and he slept badly, tossing and turning, groaning and muttering. His anger was abated somewhat when a warm body was finally pressed lightly against his own, the clock blinking a bright 0330 hours in the stark blackness. Rolling over, Gabriel had grabbed the lump and pulled Jack closer to his side, burying his nose in the pale shoulder. He couldn’t exactly recall what happened but he dimly remembered the blond going rigid in his hold, muscles tensing as if ready to bolt.

Something had definitely happened. Gabriel couldn’t say just what, but he needed to get to the bottom of it - if he had the time. As if on cue, his comm pinged in his ear. One hand darting up to hold the earpiece in place, Gabriel leaned into his fingers.

“Reyes here.”

“Gabriel, thank  _ god _ .” Ana sounded exasperated. “Reiz is at it again. Permission to just put a bullet in his head and save Talon and us the trouble?”

If his second was complaining, something  _ really _ bad must’ve happened.

“Rejected. Stick to the plan Ana, we only have to put up with Reiz for five more days.” In addition to the transport tonight, he would have to endure the annoying informant for those five days while they travelled to Lucerne, settled in and determined if the threat had disappeared. Five days was the optimal prediction, Gabriel didn’t want to stay anywhere close to the perverted informant for any longer than that.

“That’s five days of my precious life Gabriel,” Ana snapped. “I could be spending that time with Fareeha!”

_ And I with Jack _ .

Instead, Gabriel muttered “I  _ know _ Ana, but the UN needs their damn informant and  _ we _ need Talon, so suck it up.”

“Yessir,” Ana grumbled before cutting off the comm.

Cursing under his breath and massaging his aching temples, Gabriel rounded the corner and - coincidentally - crashed into Jack. The blond yelped, the stack of papers in his arms flying into the air and toppling to the ground. The younger man would’ve followed if Gabriel’s quick reflexes hadn’t kicked in, dark hands grabbing the pale shoulders and steadying himself and Jack. They stood there, gasping for breath as the papers fell all around them, it was like standing under a snowfall, except it wasn’t as cold, and it wasn’t as romantic.

Jack’s cornflower blue eyes were downcast, looking anywhere but Gabriel’s face. Even through the grip he had on his shoulders, Gabriel could still feel Jack tremble in his hands.

“I-I should pick those up,” The blond mumbled.

“I should help,” Gabriel replied.

Neither of them moved.

“Jack.”

“Gabriel.”

Another pause.

“Jack...will you...will you look at me?  _ Please? _ ” Gabriel asked. He tried not to beg, but it was getting pretty close. He needed to see those blue eyes, he needed Jack to talk to him. The pain in his chest was flaring up again, the fear turning into desperation, what had he done? Why was he aching all over? It hurt, it hurt not to make Jack look at him, but he wouldn’t force him. Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him.

To his relief, the younger man turned his eyes to Gabriel’s own dark brown. The air locked in his throat, relief turned to anger and dread. Where had all the light gone? Where had all the spirit, the  _ heart _ gone? Jack’s eyes were bloodshot, dryness prickling at the edges where tears had previously fallen, stretching the dark rings that clung around the blue pools. Without warning, he pulled Jack into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around the shaking shoulders like a blanket, sheltering the smaller man from the storm that lurked just beyond his sight. He felt Jack give in, the rigid frame suddenly lose, pale hands hesitantly burying into his blue duster before twisting harshly and hauling Gabriel closer.

“Jack,  _ mi sol, mi alma _ …” Gabriel whispered hoarsely into the golden crown. “What happened?”

He felt the blond twist, the head tucked under his chin shaking furiously from side to side, a pained whimper escaping cracked lips. And Gabriel hushed him, smothering Jack closer, extinguishing the last few spaces between them. And Jack clung to him like a lifeline, as if Gabriel might disappear - fade away - if he let go.

They stayed like that, the precious seconds ticking away, a constant reminder that time was moving without them, that Gabriel needed to go. And yet he stayed, held on, pulling on the seconds as if they might slow down if he just wished hard enough.

When his comm crackled into life in his ear once more, throwing static into the silence and breaking the moment, Gabriel was tempted to crush the device under his boot, even more so when the voice roared through, high-pitched and shrieking for his attention.

“Gaaaaaaaabbbbiiiiiiii--”

Before Gabriel could come up with a death-inducing retort, a female voice cut in, Ana’s matronly yell drowning out Reiz’s whine.

“Give that back  _ ya khara _ !” Ana snapped. “This is  _ not  _ a toy! You’re an informant for the UN, now  _ ACT _ like it!” Changing her tone with a sigh of exasperation, “Reyes?”

“Ana, I…”

“I won’t ask why you’re late Gabriel,” Ana murmured. “But I need you here as soon as possible. Try to hurry.”

“Understood...I-I’ll try.” He mumbled.

Jack shifted, just enough to look at Gabriel’s face, fresh tears adorned the side of his eyes, glimmering in the stale light of the hall. Carefully, almost as if he was afraid that Jack might break under his touch, Gabriel wiped away the crystal-like drops.

“Jack,” He whispered, holding the blond’s head softly between his palms. “I need to go. There’s a mission I need to prepare for, I’ll be away for five days.” Swallowing, he ploughed on, “The transport leaves tonight at 1800 hours on the tarmac. Will you meet me there? Before I leave?”

_ We can talk more then _ .

It was anyone’s guess how much they would be able to say before Gabriel left, but it was something. Jack’s pale hands came up to cover his own, blue eyes sliding shut as the tears fell, but the blond was nodding. Promising to be there to see Gabriel off. Leaning in, Gabriel planted a deep bruising kiss on those soft pink lips, trying to show what he could not explain with words.

When his comm rung again, he let Jack go, brushing past the trembling shoulders before briskly walking away down the corridor.

The papers remained scattered across the floor.

 

* * *

 

Sundown seemed to insist on being late, even if it was still long-night.

Gabriel ran through the list of things he would need for the umpteenth time, hands gliding over his favoured shotguns resting in their styrofoam beds, ammo lined up and gleaming, deposited safely in their holders. He had his weapons, he had his comm, side arm and combat knife were checked off and ready to go, spare clothes, armour and toiletries too. Was there anything else he was missing? A short, blue-eyed blond, definitely, but Ana had warned against taking that. There wasn’t enough space in the trunk, not to mention Gabriel’s bags.

Speaking of, Ana had already departed the base, set to reach Lucerne first and scout out the area before giving the all clear to move Gabriel and the package in. Gabriel had given up on even acknowledging his charge as anything other than an annoyance, something that constantly tore his thoughts away from what was important. Three days in Zurich and no sign of Talon yet, the silence and lack of action had Gabriel’s guts doing backflips. If his opponents would just make a move, he would  _ at least _ have an idea of what to do, what to prepare for. But instead he was faced with nothing but suffocating shadows - no information, no signs, nothing. The impending talk with Jack was also doing nothing to calm his nerves.

Not for the first time, Gabriel wondered why he felt like there was more going on than what was currently happening.

Sighing, he checked the clock. 1742 hours. Time to go.

Closing the silver casing where his shotguns were stored, Gabriel flicked the locks into place, the mechanisms catching and fixing themselves in with a satisfying click. Slinging the casing over his shoulder with his duffel bag, he left his quarters. He had swapped his usual Strike-Commander uniform for a comfortable hoodie and military slacks tucked into knee-high boots, his trademark beanie sitting snugly on his clean-shaven head.

Reaching the tarmac, he threw his bags into the trunk of the waiting hovercar. The five-seater saloon’s silver body was spotless, shined to mirror-like clarity. Gabriel whistled, impressed. Four-wheel drive, a twin-turbo V8 engine hidden away under the hood, armoured and shielded carapace, a VI that handled all internal environments and last - but certainly not least - surround sound for all your musical needs. What he wouldn’t give to take this car out for a long vacation - as long as a certain someone went with him.

Drifting his hand along the side of the hovercar’s doors, Gabriel waited. There wasn’t much he could do.

The seconds ticked away. Now he just wanted them to go faster.

He tapped the side of the door handle. Time never acted the way he wanted.

“Gabriel?”

He jerked his head up, to his disappointment, it wasn’t who he thought it was. Sylvester Reiz approached the car, to Gabriel’s surprise, the man was shamefaced, holding a large suitcase between his stick-like arms. There was no sign indicating this turn of events, Gabriel wondered if Ana had finally snapped and lectured some sense of humility into the informant before she left. 

“Bags in the trunk,” Gabriel said, jerking his head. “I’m waiting for someone, we’ll leave after.”

Reiz nodded, shifting to place his suitcase alongside Gabriel’s in the trunk. For a moment, the Commander wondered if he should help. The suitcase looking just a tad bit too heavy for sickly thin arms. Speaking of arms, Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the purpling bruises on the inside of the informant’s.

“Where did you get those?” He asked.

“Huh?” Reiz looked up at him, completely clueless.

“Those,” Gabriel gestured to the marked skin.

“Oh these?” Reiz rubbed nervously at his arms. “It’s nothing.”

“Injuries on my charge aren’t nothing,” Gabriel growled. Moving closer, he carefully grasped one of the wrists and turned the arm up towards him, grimacing at the sight of the pockmarked and discolored surface. Petras was going to have his skin, Reiz wasn’t supposed to be injured under his watch. Gently, Gabriel drifted the fingers of his free hand down the informant’s arm. From what he could tell the injuries weren’t self-inflicted, in fact…

“How did you get these?” Gabriel demanded.

“I uh...I--” Reiz was fumbling, his eyes darting to and from Gabriel’s face. The man was too nervous.

Something was wrong.

Reiz’s eyes were fixed on something behind Gabriel’s shoulder. Quirking an eyebrow, the Commander began turning only to find his head ferociously jerked back by bony fingers. His face smashed into the informant’s, the kiss was anything but soft.

It was harsh, scathing, cutting at his lips. The sweetness that usually accompanied such an act was sour, laced with the bile that threatened to force it’s way up his throat. Gabriel tried to push away but Reiz’s hands latched onto the sides of his head, holding on.

He couldn’t lash out against his charge, couldn't strike out even as his mind clamoured - _screamed_ \- for it. Closing his eyes, Gabriel suffered through the torture with the vein pulsing furiously in his temple. He had half a mind to tear the informant apart with nothing but his glare and his words once he was free.

When they finally broke apart, Gabriel felt like a saw had been taken to his face, prickling and hurting in all the wrong places. The heat in his dark cheeks were a mixture of barely contained anger and humiliation. Reiz was gasping for breath, eyes shrunk to pinpricks in white sclera, nervously the informant glanced back behind the Commander.

It was like listening to a pin drop.

Gabriel twisted just in time to watch Jack’s hands go limp around the biotic emitter. The grey and white canister falling from weakened fingers to clatter against the tarmac, a terrible crack bursting along its once smooth surface, before rolling out of sight. One moment the blond’s face was filled with speechless shock, and the next flooded by a pain so sharp Gabriel felt even within his own chest. And then Jack was running.

And Gabriel was lurching after him.

One hand reached forward, trying to snag his sun before it disappeared into the shadows of the base. His calloused fingers closed about empty air, the rasping breaths he took were hardly enough to call back the angel running headlong into the darkness.

“Wow Reyes,” A voice chuckled. Accented, smooth, silky like the scaled skin of a snake. “I guess the press were right in calling you a heart-breaker.”

And this voice. It did something nothing else could ever hope to achieve: it made him snap. Gabriel whirled on Gerard so fast his actions were a blur, dark hands closing about the man’s collar before brutally pinning him against the wall, the startling crash as he did so must have broken some bones. Not that he cared, he was nothing but a gathered mass of supersoldier fury right now.

“Gerard,” Gabriel spat, the name was like venom on his tongue - disgusting, _vile_. “You planned this.  _ You DID this _ !”

The Frenchman’s laugh was amused, lighthearted, someone reacting to a joke across a dinner table - despite his current situation.

“ _ You have no proof _ ,” He whispered. In a startling show of strength, Gerard grabbed the neckline of Gabriel’s hoodie before drawing them nose-to-nose. “ _ Adieu, cherie _ .”

The Blackwatch-Commander kicked out, sending Gabriel flying backwards onto his ass. Before he could follow, Gerard had disappeared and the comm in his ear was flaring into life, Ana’s desperate voice breaking through the rage that clouded his mind.

“Reyes!” She snarled. “I need you in Lucerne, now! There’s a Talon cell here and I’m pinned down!”

Gerard or Ana.

Or  _ Jack _ .

“I’m getting reinforcements Ana, hang in there!”

“What else would I be doing?” Ana hissed, before the comm cut off in a swirl of static.

 

* * *

 

“Jack--Sir! Is that you?”

From the side, Angela watched him silently, concern and worry brimming around the Valkyrie medic like an aura - infecting the way she wrung her hands uncertainly, morphed the kind features she usually wore.

“It’s me,” Jack replied, the phone clasped tightly to his ear. His voice was hoarse, drained. He felt like he was running on nothing, drawing on a void that sapped at his strength the longer he clung on. But he needed to do this, Kelly had called abruptly from the Somali clinic, he needed to hear what his assistant needed - as was his duty as a medic and a doctor.

“We’ve got a situation,” Kelly said quickly. “A plague has broken out in the area, more than half our patients are infected and a third of our staff! We aren’t equipped to deal with an outbreak, what should I do!?”

His assistant’s voice was creeping into panic. And he was tired, so bone-achingly tired. Sandwiching the phone between shoulder and ear, he began packing his kit and tools, brushing Angela aside as she attempted to stop him.

“Quarantine the infected Kelly,” He ordered. “I’m coming back.”

  
  


_ …………… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on...One second while I-- Ah! *jumps off a cliff*.  
> << You guys can't kill me if I kill myself first :3 >>


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families stick together through thick and then. When Jack falls down the rabbit hole of despair, four unlikely 'children' band together to cheer up the dad. On the other hand, Gabriel receives a pep talk from the most unlikely source and encounters a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangeness ahead, you have been warned.

Too long. It had taken too long to deal with the Talon cell. And what they had returned with suggested that they had only managed to capture less than a half of the entire cell - the rest either dead or having escaped. On his return, Gabriel had tried to order Blackwatch’s shutdown. But without proof - hard evidence - nothing he said got pass the UN’s board. They could not shut down a necessary part of Overwatch over a lover’s spat they said. They dutifully ignored the bruises on Reiz’s arms. They ignored Petras’ reported act of ‘suicide’.

Gerard Lacroix was left untouched, Blackwatch and its agents allowed to carry on with their business -  _ per usual _ .

And it found Gabriel here, turning Jack’s cracked biotic canister in his fumbling fingers as he watched Ana’s laboured breathing. The Egyptian sniper was propped up by large pillows, tucked firmly in a soft cot in Angela’s medbay. Layers of bandages were wrapped about his second’s face, clustered thickly over her right eye.

Ana had held out for as long as she could, holding the Talon cell at bay while they converged on the lone and vulnerable sniper. By the time Gabriel and his team reached her, Ana had been reduced to using her rifle like a club, swinging the empty weapon at anyone that got too close. Her right eye was a mess, drooling blood and other bits that Gabriel could not name. It had taken a lot of yelling, an armoured Reinhardt and a young Fareeha screeching over the comm to finally calm Ana enough for extraction. Even then, the sniper had voiced her displeasure all the way back and through the dazed state of morphine induced haziness.

For the ten dozenth time, Gabriel flicked open the canister in his hands and allowed the ring to fall into his palm. The simple platinum and gold band had suffered a scar in its fall. Small perhaps, inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but Gabriel was hardpressed not to notice that the crack ran through the word ‘ _ mi _ ’ in the inscription ‘ _ mi rey sin corona _ ’.

_ My king with no crown _ . ‘My’, ‘mine’.

He was to be Jack’s.

And now it was as if the world was telling him he would never belong to the blond. He would be a King, yes. But he would never again stand with the man who made him whole, never be with the sunlight that brightened his realm. Jack was faraway, back at his clinic a continent away, dealing with a plague that was ravaging the land that left shrunken, shrivelled corpses in its wake. While Gabriel…

Gabriel was stuck here wondering how he had been such a fool.

“You’re moping again.”

Gabriel quickly stuffed the ring back in it’s place, tucking the biotic emitter back into it’s usual holder at his waist. Ana watched him with a drowsy eye and Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder how the sniper managed to look so condescending despite having only one eye, covered in bandages and looking as if she had literally walked through hell.

As if reading his thoughts, Ana promptly said “I gave birth to a child Gabriel, I know what pain is. And this -” she gestured to herself with a tired hand “ - is nothing.”

“Should’ve known death couldn’t take you,” He chuckled, or tried to. The smile falling short.

Ana was quiet, her single eye taking in the sight of her Commander. Gabriel wouldn’t meet her eyes - even if there was one less to look at. Instead he continued twisting his fingers in front of him, looking every bit the guilty child waiting for his mother to speak.

“Have you called him yet?” She asked.

There was no question who ‘ _ he _ ’ was.

“No,” He admitted.

“Why not?”

“He’s busy.” 

_ I’m scared. _

Ana adjusted herself, fingers interlacing over her chest.

“What’s he doing right now?”

“Curing a plague.”

_ Being a real hero _ .

Ana hummed, tapping her fingers against mocha coloured knuckles.

“How’s the clinic?”

“Angela’s coordinating relief.”

_ I didn’t ask _ .

Ana stopped, her single brown eye focused on the ceiling.

“Sounds like they could use more supplies.”

“Yeah, they could.”

_ What do you want from me? _

Ana lolled her head away from Gabriel, looking out the window.

“You might want to send some of those biotic emitters. I hear it’s the best for instant relief,” She said.

She didn’t even turn her head as Gabriel lurched to his feet, the plastic chair he was sat in flung backwards where it collided with the wall and slid down, broken. The item strapped to his waist felt heavier than normal.

“They’re  _ fine _ . They can  _ handle it _ .” Gabriel growled.

“You didn’t ask,” She replied. “You don’t know.”

_ Why don’t you go find out? _

Gabriel’s hands balled into white knuckled fists.

“I’m the Strike-Commander, I should know these things.” He snapped.

“Strike-Commander,” Ana snorted. “That’s one heck of a title.”

_ A hero’s title. Why don’t you go  _ be _ one? _

Gabriel grit his teeth together, painfully.

“Ana…”

“Chin up, Gabriel.” She whispered. “Time won’t wait for us when the world decides to be mean.”

_ So stop being scared and  _ do  _ something. _

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ana stayed where she was, staring out the window, letting the setting sun warm her aching body.  _ Surprising,  _ she thought calmly. It only takes nearly dying for one to know the frailty of life and the value of time. She only hoped Gabriel wouldn’t have to suffer the way she did before reaching out for what was important.

 

* * *

 

Jack’s finger pushed firmly against the spacebar of the holo-computer. The screen flickered into being, a rectangle of bright blue in the dreary tent he called his office.

No new messages.

What did he expect? An apology? Maybe some sign to show that he was missed? Grow up. This wasn’t some children’s show with a happy ending. He should’ve known better. Jack closed his eyes, pushing scarred knuckles against the bridge of his nose.  It had been like a dream, the way he had waltzed into that ball three months ago with nothing but the name Jack Morrison and the title ‘Angela’s teacher’.

_ Former _ teacher, actually.

Fuck it hurt. 

Leaving the empty screen blazing in the darkness, he left his tent. Crossing the courtyard with brisk steps, his lab coat fluttering about his gaunt frame, Jack entered the olive-green tent housing his sick staff. He spent the rest of the day by their side, taking blood and saliva samples, persuading, cajoling, begging, joking his people into eating and drinking - anything to keep the heart-wrenching thoughts at bay. He washed dirty towels until new cracks appeared in his skin, changing the old ones and keeping the sick cool under the hot African sun - distracting his mind and pushing himself onwards despite the cold blackness needling him in the chest. With the coming of night, he removed the soiled towels and added blankets, praying that the night desert winds would be calm rather than screaming like banshees looking for a meal - he didn’t want to lose anyone else, even if he had already lost the one thing that mattered.

Turning on the lanterns fixed around the camp, Jack took the collected samples to the tents housing the makeshift labs. There he found Kelly and a few of the volunteers passed out on the desks, exhaustion finally taking hold as the battle against the plague continued. Leaving the samples at an empty station, Jack left the tent only to return with more blankets, draping each one over a sleeping individual. Finally satisfied that his people were looked after, he settled himself on a high stool - chosen specifically because it was uncomfortable and would keep him awake - and began running tests on the samples collected.

Anything to keep his mind away from  _ him _ .

 

* * *

 

Tracer was directed to voicemail in the middle of the night.

Genji left a text between three and four am.

McCree tried to spam but found his number blocked at sunrise.

Angela called as the sun began it’s long journey across the sky.

“Jack! You answered!” She was ecstatic, her three friends crowded into the lab with her. Each one pressing uncomfortably close to the phone at her ear as they tried to hear Jack’s response.

“Been busy. Tell Jesse I’m sorry about blocking his number.” Jack sounded numb, tired.

“S’Ok dad!” McCree yelled, everyone else flinched at the sheer volume of his voice. “Everythin’ alright there?”

“Been better,” A yawn. “How’s Ana?”

“Healing,” Genji said. “You should’ve seen her! She used her rifle like a club and whacked a Talon guy’s head clean off his shoulders!”

“Remind me to never challenge her to Golf.” 

Tracer giggled, “She asked if you wanted to join her for tea sometime.”

“Once she’s better,” Jack replied. As an afterthought, he added “And when she doesn’t have anything swingable near her.”

Everyone laughed, a stolen moment of happiness, a reprieve in the storm. Angela broke the illusion first, asking the question they had been badgering Jack with all night.

“Jack?” She began.

“Yeah?”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” 

The line was silent. Tracer nudged Angela and the doctor checked her phone only to find the call still connected. Genji pointed at the speaker and McCree helpfully turned up the volume.

“What the hell are you four doing?”

Angela yelped, the phone slipping through her fingers. Tracer and Genji immediately flanked the doctor, hiding McCree from sight as the gunslinger caught the device before it crashed to the ground. Stashing it safely in his palm, McCree hid the phone behind his back with the mic up to catch any wayward sound.

“Nuthin’  _ jefe _ ,” McCree drawled.

“Why do I not believe you,” Gabriel growled, eyeing the four youngsters packed into the small room. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised each of the agents but found nothing out of the ordinary. He had been restlessly pacing the halls of the Watchpoint. Too aggravated to do any work and yet too stubborn to actually sit down and get his head straight. It had taken a while before Gabriel realised he had been going back to Jack’s old haunts within the base, looking for the blond - looking for someone who was no longer there. When he had heard noises coming from Angela’s lab, he had approached it without hesitation - anything to distract himself.

Genji, the only one whose face was covered by a mask, spotted the item hanging on the high-strung Commander’s belt before the others did. A thought came to mind, flashing light bulbs in his brain. Reaching a hand behind Angela, he used morse code to tap a message into Tracer’s back.

_ Follow my lead. _

“We were talking about energy drinks sir,” Genji said abruptly, breaking the silence.

Gabriel stared at him like he’d gone mad. “Energy drinks?” he asked, voice disbelieving.

“Yeah, you know...extremely sugary drinks that make you see crazy lights?” Genji went on. “I had one in Japan, it made me see golden lights behind my eyes!”

“Pssht, you gotta drink more’en a few cans before you start getting glows,” Tracer insisted, folding her arms over her chest and darting a quick look to the cyborg.

“Must be the good stuff then,” McCree chimed in. “Was it Monster?”

“Naw,” Tracer guffawed. “Monster ain’t enough to get glows! I chugged three cans once and felt barely a tingle!”

“Agreed,” Genji nodded, just a  _ bit _ more. “I think it was something stronger.”

“What about Red Bull?” Angela asked. “Everyone knows Red Bull gives you wings.”

McCree rolled his eyes, “Angie, everyone knows that’s just a figure of speech.”

“If you four have the time to talk ab--” Gabriel began.

“Maybe  _ you _ would know it sir,” Genji interrupted.  _ Now or never _ .

“I...I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, you drink energy drinks right sir?” Tracer followed up. “I mean...That  _ is _ a can on your belt.”

The look on Gabriel’s face was priceless. The four youngsters resisted the urge not to blow their act, McCree holding the phone in his hand just that bit tighter.

“This um...This isn’t an energy drink,” Gabriel stammered, brushing his fingers along the canister strapped to his waist. He tried to ignore the way his heart twisted with the small action.

“Rubbish!” Tracer laughed “I’ve seen you open it, that thing has  _ the  _ glows!”

“But is it gold?” Genji asked.

“ _ Oh _ it’s gold alright,” Tracer replied, winking.

“This  _ thing _ \- ” Gabriel interrupted loudly, plucking the canister from his belt and waving it at the four “ - is  _ not _ a drink! It’s a  _ precious _ \-  _ item  _ \- piece of equipment! A  _ biotic emitter _ ! Now the four of you can spend the rest of the week studying with Angela about the uses of these devices, I’ll be quizzing you four once the week is over! Energy drink my _fucking_  ass!”

The Commander was beet red, fuming as he stomped away. It wasn’t surprising, really. The four agents had egged Gabriel knowing exactly what the canister was and what it held. As soon as the door slammed shut, they huddled quickly. McCree brought the phone up in the centre of their circle. The line was dead.

“Did you turn it off?” Genji asked.

“No way - I would never!” McCree hissed.

“Ooh boy...Do you think dad heard anything then?” Tracer brought a hand up, nervously chewing at her nails until Angela knocked the hand away.

“We can only hope,” The doctor said. “Start praying.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Angela received an email containing all the recent findings and data regarding the plague sweeping across Somalia. As soon as she told her friends about the unexpected turn of events, Tracer, Genji and McCree eagerly volunteered their help while she began the necessary work required to analyse the disease. They were already ordered to ‘study’ by the Strike-Commander - they might as well make something out of it.

 

* * *

 

Back at the clinic, Jack was able to get an hours of sleep without the aid of pills. Kelly, who had just been passing by, thought she spotted a tear make its way down the blond’s pale cheek. But  _ surely _ , that was just a trick of the light. After all, however small and missable it was, Jack was smiling.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon sun was shining bright on the other side of his blinds, beams of light lancing through the din by what gaps they could find in the curtains. Gabriel was ignorant to it all, burying his head deeper into the pillow. It still smelled of amber and lavender, barely, but it was enough to imagine golden strands tickling his nose, cool, pale skin pressed against his cheeks as they -  _ he _ \- snuggled tighter. Holding on to what wisps of imagination came his way. It would be so easy, to just give in to the sweet dreams. If only they weren’t weaved so tightly with his guilt that he could barely tell where his happiness ended and the bitter memories began. It was like looking at a lenticular painting, held one way he saw himself and Jack, sharing an ice cream as the waves of a glimmering lake lapped softly on the shore. Held the other way, He saw the ring as it fell from the canister, a small crack glazing it’s once pristine surface as Gabriel rolled it in the silence of a transport while his team fretted over an injured Ana.

He remembered looking for Jack the moment they landed, Angela rushing his second to the medbay while Fareeha was held back in the arms of Winston, screaming for her mother. McCree and Tracer - who had not been on the mission - tried to explain to him that Jack had left, called back to his clinic to deal with a sudden outbreak. He remembered questioning the pair until his voice was hoarse, the two younger agents trying in vain to defend themselves. Did they try to stop him? Yes. Was Jack alright when he left? Not really. What kind of plague was it? No idea. Was Jack going to be infected? We don’t know. What do you mean you don’t know?

‘We don’t know’.

“ _ Boy...you really are a mess _ .”

“Go away,” Gabriel growled, burying his head deeper into the pillow.

The temperature in the room dropped, the sunlight seemed to shrink, frightened by the new presence in the room. Gabriel didn’t care, he held onto the pillow tighter.

“ _ You’re just going to spend the rest of the day crying over him? _ ” The wispy voice rasped.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you want me to do?” Gabriel snarled, jerking upright in the bed. He glared at the figure in his room, a ghost of his mind, haunting him for the past few months, always watching, always listening. “He’s busy and the last time I  _ tried _ to talk I fucked up!”

“ _ You’re making excuses, _ ” The ghost whispered. “ _ And you didn’t fuck up your talk. To be quite honest, I don’t even think you said a word. _ ”

“What’s your point?” Gabriel snapped

“ _ The point is this, _ ” The ghost explained, examining silver gilded claws. “ _ You didn’t fuck up your talk with Jack, you fucked up because you forgot your position. _ ”

“So you’re saying being Strike-Commander is the problem?”

“ _ Hmph, listen to yourself. _ ” The ghost growled. “ _ The position isn’t the problem, it’s what comes with it. Everyone wants something from you, peace, justice, harmony, a swift elimination of the threats in their homes. They want you to shine their shoes and you’ll sink up to your elbows in muck to do so.” _

The ghost rose, an abyssal black that floated about the room. “ _ You had a system. People approached you, and you put them into groups of either friends...or enemies. You kept your friends at varying distances, and your enemies on a tight leash. When Jack came in, you let go of that leash you had on your enemies, you left Gerard free to move.” _

The ghost turned, fixing Gabriel with a bone white mask, a glaring owl. “ _ You let him hurt what was most precious to you _ ,” The ghost approached, black smog drifting up from the depths of the void-like body. “ _ You forgot that some people don’t just want your head, that they’ll do more than that. _ ” The ghost phased until he was stood before Gabriel, looming over the Strike-Commander. “ _ You forgot that your position isn’t a shield, it’s a beacon for trouble. You can’t just wave your title in front of people and hope they leave Jack alone. you forgot that and now you’re beating yourself up over the fact that you couldn’t - can’t - protect him _ !”

The ghost was so close now, clawed hands latched onto either side of Gabriel, tearing large holes into the sheets of the bed. Despite himself, Gabriel shrunk back. He knew every word the ghost said to be true, he had scolded himself, beaten himself, but to hear it spoken by the very creature that haunted his mind was like a kick in the head. 

“So what the hell do you suggest I do? Drag him back?” Gabriel sighed. He was defeated, he knew as much. If it took a smog-monster-wraith-thing to talk some sense into him, he was definitely in some deep shit.

“ _ Use that tactical mind of yours, _ ” The ghost growled, tapping Gabriel’s forehead with a claw. Sighing, the ghost leaned back, drifting to a corner of the room, “ _ Gabriel, being in love isn’t a bad thing. It’s just being blinded by love that is. _ ”

“Then I’m blind as fuck,” Gabriel retorted. “I can’t see a way out, I don’t know what to do!” He dragged his hands down his face in frustration, pulling at the skin with blunt nails, “I need an opportunity and all I see are pitfalls and dead-ends!”

“ _ Haven’t you heard? _ ” The wraith asked. “ _ You can’t rush opportunities. _ ”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gabriel snapped.

But he was talking to empty air, the ghost having wisped away, leaving nothing - not even a trace of lingering smoke - to show his passing. Gabriel was left staring at the corner wondering if the last five minutes had been nothing but a figment of his imagination. ‘You can’t rush opportunities’? What did the ghost mean by that? Was Gabriel supposed to wait for something?

Three soft knocks on his door broke him from his thoughts.

“Uncle Gabriel?” A small voice asked.

Lurching off the bed - with a quick check in the mirror to make sure he was presentable - he opened the sliding door of his rooms to reveal young Fareeha. The girl was wearing a soft yellow sundress, her shoulder-length, straight-cut hair was neatly combed and framed a soft face. Even standing as tall as she could manage, Fareeha still reached no higher than Gabriel’s thigh. Sighing, Gabriel knelt before the young girl, bringing one hand up to scratch the back of his beanied head.

“Hey...Fareeha,” He tried to greet her joyfully but the effort must have shown.

“You look terrible,” She said.

“Thanks, I guess.” He muttered. “Looking for your mother? I can take you to her…”

But Fareeha was shaking her head furiously, one small hand reached out to grab at his wrist. “I saw mama already,” She said. “I was going to the front gate when I saw someone weird in the base.”

“Weird?” Gabriel asked with a quirked brow.

“Yeah,” Fareeha nodded, face grave. “He was strange, white hair, big scars. He was sneaking around so I followed him.”

“Aren’t you just thinking of Reinhardt, Fareeha?” Gabriel sighed.

“No!” The young girl insisted “He was smaller than Grandpa Reinhardt and he wasn’t in uniform!”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, no agent of his would walk around the base without uniform. If this was one of Gerard’s men or a spy…

“Did you see where he went?” He asked.

In response, Fareeha placed a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise, she tugged at Gabriel’s hand. The Commander quietly rose to his feet, holding the young girl’s hand lightly, he followed Fareeha as she led him away from the dorms and down a set of empty corridors. It wasn’t long before they caught up with the mysterious stranger, Fareeha’s sense of direction proving as strong as any cat’s. With a insistent point in the direction of the stranger, Fareeha retreated silently to let Gabriel have a good look. Peeking around the corner of the corridor, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

This guy  _ definitely _ wasn’t any agent of his. Too old, the snow-white hair giving away his age, military slacks and high, knee-length boots. For a moment Gabriel was taken aback by the sheer tackiness of the stranger’s jacket, a bright blue, red and white, the leather was well worn but it wasn’t  _ that _ that caught his attention. It was the eye-smacking number ‘76’ across the back.

_ What the hell _ ?

The stranger turned abruptly, just enough to fix Gabriel with a sharp  _ blue-eyed _ smirk.

Before Gabriel could react, the stranger was pelting down the empty hall.

“After him!” He yelled. Fareeha’s salute was sloppy but it didn’t matter, she darted after Gabriel as he chased after the stranger, only _just_  keeping pace with the supersoldier - Gabriel suspected it was stubbornness more than anything that allowed the young girl to keep up.

The stranger finally gave them the slip in the maze of the med-wards. Fareeha planted small fists on her knees as she gasped for breath, while Gabriel was left leaning hard against a door. That guy was  _ fast _ . Gabriel didn’t know how the stranger had outrun a supersoldier but it definitely was going on the list of questions he wanted to ask the stranger - once he caught him.

“Fareeha, are you alright?” Gabriel asked, swiping the back of his hand under his chin, the sweat leaving his knuckles soaked.

The young girl only gave him the thumbs up, still too breathless to talk. Ruffling Fareeha’s hair - much to her displeasure - Gabriel hoisted the young girl up to sit on his hip, one arm acting as a chair that Fareeha could rest on. Leaning back on the door, Gabriel and Fareeha took a moment to catch their breath.

“That guy was strange,” Fareeha panted.

“I’ll say,” Gabriel agreed.

“Not just that,” the young girl protested. “He’s so big - although not as big as Grandpa - and did you see the scars on his face? Oh and the eyes! They were--”

“Blue…” Gabriel murmured. A cornflower blue that glowed like sparking balls of lightning, charged with boundless energy and...  _ spirit _ .

Wait, what did his ghost say just now? You can’t rush... _ opportunities _ ?

This didn’t make any sense! What opportunity? If his ghost wanted to say something why couldn’t he just come out and say it? What does the mysterious stranger in his Watchpoint have anything to do with this? Were they even linked?

So many questions, and they all ran through his head at the same time. Gabriel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the wafting tendril of smoke that grasped the doorknob and twisted, sending Gabriel and Fareeha falling backwards into the medbay.

 

* * *

 

“Toss me that tweezer!” 

“Coming through!”

“I need more labels here!”

“Jack?” Angela shouted over the noise in her lab, it was hell here, or something akin to it. After the blond had sent over the samples, she and her three friends had been working nonstop trying to determine exactly what the disease was. They had managed to identify some of the components that made up the plague and treatments were already being considered and applied but they were far -  _ too _ far - from a full cure. They were still missing something, a key piece that made the disease so strong, so potent. It was driving Angela nuts, she felt as if she should know what it was!

“I’m here,” Jack’s voice was hoarse over the video call displayed on the holo-computer. He looked the worse for wear too; his blond hair was tousled, the dark rings around his eyes nearly black and his cheeks were hollowed from lack of nutrition. “Did you get the new readings?”

“Yes, we’re analysing them now.” Angela replied quickly. “Did you…?”

“We shut off the water supply, teams are already being sent out to purify the wells--” Jack broke off in a coughing fit, each cough shaking his body and sounding deeper and throatier than the last. Angela winced.

It had been a stroke of luck to find that the disease wasn’t airborne but rather waterborne. But even then, too many had already been infected, supplies were scarce and fights were beginning to break out as frightened individuals clashed over clean water and medicine. Just yesterday Jack had told Angela he had ordered the sentry bots to remain online to protect the clinic and his patients from bandit attacks. 

“Jack, are you alright?” It was a stupid question, Angela knew, but she needed to hear it from the man himself.

“Never be -  _ cough  _ -en better--” Jack couldn’t even finish his sentence without dissolving into another coughing fit. A fist closed over his mouth, the force of each cough had him crashing against his desk, his other hand clenching in the air as he fought for some semblance of composure.

“Jack!”

“I-I’m fine,” He wheezed - he felt anything but fine.  _ Fuck _ , he’d given himself immunoboosters just this morning, there should’ve been no way the disease would tear through the supplements so quickly. “An-Angie?”

“I’m here.”

“Can you send us more immunoboosters? I need the super enhanced kind.” Jack rasped.

“I’ll get it to you,” Angela replied but a frown was etched into her brows. “How’s everyone else?”

“Adam had to be admitted last night after he turned on all the bots,” Jack broke off, gasping for breath. “Kelly’s not...doing...too hot...either…”

His eyes were sparking, fizzling with stars and a darkness that threatened to engulf his sight. The breath rasped painfully in his cold throat, forehead burning too hot where it rested on his sweat soaked arm. Jack’s hearing was no better, he could just make out some static-filled crash from Angela’s side of the call before the whistle in the air seemed to reach a deafening pitch.

 

* * *

 

Jack didn’t remember blacking out, but when he finally came to, it was to a soft voice calling his name over and over. The sound was hoarse, wet as if someone had been crying.

“Jack, please,  _ mi alma, mi sol _ , answer me... _ please. _ ”

Jack groaned. His whole body ached, the pain burning in his joints as he tried to lift his head up. He only managed a half-slouch over his desk before giving up, collapsing back onto his arms. The voice increased in volume, desperation. Begging him for a response.

“Jackie, can you hear me?  _ Mi cielo _ please say something, anything!”

It was a voice he’d been dying to hear ever since he left Zurich. It was so comforting to hear it again and he struggled with the urge to just fall asleep with the sound calling his name over and over, just like raindrops on a window on a stormy day, he could just drift off if he would just…

“ _ Cariño _ ! Fuck. Angela, I’m authorizing you to go over immediately--”

Jack jolted awake, wincing as his whole body protested and he couldn’t stifle the pained whimper in time as the image on his holo-screen shifted. Gabriel’s features were contorted with worry, hands crushing the edges of the table with supersoldier strength. Tear tracks had drawn a path down dark chocolate cheeks, glistening on the smooth skin, his brown eyes were bloodshot.

“Jack!”

“G-Gabe…” He broke off coughing. “There’s no...no need to send Angie,” he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “I-I can handle it.”

“You’re fucking dying in front of me Jack!” Gabriel yelled. “Stop being such a stubborn fuck and let me  _ do _ something!”

“N-Need Angie -  _ cough _ \- where she is,” Jack rasped. “She has tech I don’t… I don’t have here. The f-faster she finds -  _ cough _ \- a cure, the better.”

“You can’t just expect me to…” Gabriel cut himself off, gritting his teeth together painfully. “ _ Fuck _ , Jack, what can I do? What do you  _ want _ me to do?”

What  _ did _ he want?

_ I want you to get your butt over here and hold me. I want you to smother me with your warmth and tell me how much you missed me. I want you to show me that biotic emitter you’ve been keeping on your belt. I don’t want to just  _ see  _ you, I want to feel you under my hands, to feel your strength and take comfort in having you by my side. I want you to chase this pain away so I can remember what it’s like to be happy. To be whole _ .

Instead, Jack whispered “Talk to me.”

He watched Gabriel’s eyes widen, the rough hands pinching harder around the metal table before releasing the edge, leaving deep indents in their wake as Gabriel half-turned, murmuring something over his shoulder. Jack could just make out the four young agents and Fareeha sat on Genji’s hip before they were filing out of Angela’s lab, leaving Gabriel blissfully alone with the holo-computer, and Jack.

“ _ Cariño _ .”

“Gabe…” Jack sighed, he was tired, so _so_  tired.

“I fucked up.”

“Did you?” Jack asked.

“I thought I could protect you,” Gabriel said, hands planted firmly on the tabletop, shifting his weight from side to side. “Turns out…” He shook his head “... I’m sorry Jack, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Who…” Jack swallowed, “Who was he?”

“Reiz is an informant of the UN,” Gabriel explained. “He’s always had a thing for me. I was supposed to run as a bodyguard for him. Right before we were supposed to leave, he was injured by someone.”

“Oh.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Jack. I don’t  _ like _ that guy, he’s just important to the UN.” Gabriel huffed.

“So you’re saying…” Jack twisted his fingers. “He purposely...did  _ that _ to...to get to me?”

“I would  _ never _ kiss that guy willingly,” Gabriel hissed, brown eyes boring into the screen. “ _ Mi corazón te pertenece _ , my heart belongs to you,  _ Jack _ .”

“A few days before -  _ cough _ \- before you left, I saw…”

“What did you see?” Gabriel pressed.

“That guy,” Jack buried his head in his trembling hands, the image was scorched in his mind --

_ The stranger was still clinging possessively to Gabriel, hands roaming across the broad expanse of the Commander’s back. _

\-- He shook his head furiously, tears flying into his palms. “He was hugging you in that conference room...I just-- I thought…”

“Jack, listen to me,” Gabriel insisted,  _ pleaded _ . “I feel  _ nothing _ for that guy. I’m not allowed to hit someone under my protection - it’s part of my  stupid _job_. But I swear to you, that  _ I _ \- that all of me - belong to you…” the motion had been practised so many times he didn’t even have to look as he swiped the biotic emitter from his belt and pulled the ring from it’s depths, holding it up before the holo-computer for Jack to see. “ _ Te amo _ , Jack. I love you, with all my  _ fucking _ heart - and I’m waiting for you. You better come back and propose to me properly, I’m not - _I can't_ do this over a screen.”

The tears were coming freely, falling down his face in a seemingly never ending stream as Jack clasped his hands over his mouth. The ring he had bought for Gabriel, held up securely between the man’s own fingers, a vow to be together, it’s message and weight now heavier than ever before.

A burden he would willingly endure anything for.

“Gabe,” He fought down the hiccoughs, swiping away the tears. “I promise I’ll come back, wait for me. I’ll be done here in no time, just -  _ wait for me _ .”

“I will.”

This was Gabriel’s opportunity, and he wouldn’t fuck it up this time. 

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel finally left the lab, closing the door softly behind him, he found the four young agents in the hall… beating each other up. Or rather, Angela was beating the other three up while Fareeha hid behind McCree.

“How could I have been so blind!” Angela was yelling, smacking Genji’s shoulder with flapping hands. Gabriel could clearly see there was no actual heat in the doctor’s hands - an action to relieve pent up energy more than anything.

“Blind about what?” Gabriel asked.

Angela jumped, platinum blonde ponytail flying into the air. Not for the first time Gabriel wondered how the doctor always seemed to be caught off-guard by his presence. It was amusing though, the way he could always make the poor woman yelp at the smallest thing.

“Commander!” She whirled on him, hands twisting in front of her. For a moment she seemed to be struggling with herself before deciding mentally to say  _ screw it -  _ and  leaping straight to the point. “It’s the disease, I know what’s making it so strong!”

“I’m listening,” Gabriel said, arms coming to cross over his chest. Anything to help Jack, anything to bring his beloved back to his side.

“The plague - it’s being enhanced by nanobots!” Angela exclaimed. “I was wondering why the disease seemed mostly untreatable by the usual remedies but that’s because it’s not  _ just _ a bacterial infection - it’s being supported by machines! The disease was already strong to begin with, more potent than any other we’ve ever seen - coughing, fever, body pains, lack of appetite and inflammation of the skin - which are only some of the more common symptoms. If Jack needs enhanced immunoboosters it means the disease is evolved to attack the body’s natural defences. But any normal infection will still take some time before being able to combat boosters, so that leaves the only explanation that it’s being enhanced by nanobots!”

“Angela," Gabriel interjected, brows snapping into a frown. "You do _know_ what you’re suggesting.”

The doctor paused, one finger held in the air before she cursed loudly and smacked her forehead. Nanites merged with an already deadly bacteria wasn’t just your average -  _ natural _ \- disease, it was a bioweapon.

“Let me run some more tests,” Angela begged. “I’ll give you my findings personally.”

“We can get ol’ Winston to help,” Tracer cut in. “If he works with you, you’ll know for sure if there are bots in the disease.”

“Good idea,” Gabriel hummed. “Angela, go to Winston, find out if there  _ are _ nanites merged with the bacteria. If there are, let me know  _ immediately _ .” Turning to the three remaining agents, he said “The three of you, help out where you can. As you’ve already been doing that, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“And what about me?” A small voice asked.

Kneeling down until he was level with Fareeha, Gabriel smiled.

“I have a job for you Fareeha,” He began. “It’s very important. I need you to find your mother and tell her that I need ‘that thing’ we talked about. She’ll know what I mean.”

Nodding furiously, Fareeha saluted before extracting herself from McCree’s legs and leaving to find her mother. Angela, Tracer and Genji followed suit, snapping salutes before heading off to Winston’s lab together. Only McCree remained, the gunslinger adjusting the stetson hat sat firmly on his head, his bottom lip sandwiched between his teeth as his mind rolled over a thought. Gabriel rose.

“ _ Jefe _ .”

“Jesse?”

“Do you really think it’s possible the disease is actually a bioweapon?” McCree asked.

Gabriel adjusted his beanie. “It’s possible. I don’t want to jump to conclusions before Angela gives me her findings, though. A bioweapon - and the implications - cannot be taken lightly.”

“And if it is? If the disease that  _ coincidentally _ hit Jack’s clinic is actually what we fear it is?”

“Jesse,” Gabriel muttered, lowering his voice. “What brought this on?”

“After Jack left and you tried shutting Blackwatch down, I’ve been doing some undercover - sorry I didn’t talk to you about this before,” McCree added quickly, shrugging. “ _ Jefe. _  Liao - Gerard’s second - was in Somalia on an opt a few days before the plague hit.”

_ Well...shit _ .

“Come with me, Jesse.” Gabriel jerked his head, indicating that the gunslinger should follow. Side-by-side, they walked down the hall together. “I’ll lecture you later about doing undercover without my say-so but right now we’re going to do something…”

“Stupid?” McCree supplied.

“I suppose,” Gabriel chuckled. “Thanks,  _ kid _ .”

McCree pulled his hat down low over his face, covering the blush that prickled his cheeks. “Aw shucks  _ jefe, _  it ain’t a problem. We’re family after all - I’ll help where I can.”

 

* * *

 

“ _ Cherie _ .”

“Amelie, my wife.” Gerard began silkily “What brought you down here to my hidey hole?”

The tall blue skinned woman draped herself over the back of the Blackwatch-Commander’s chair, arms ringing possessively around her husband’s neck as her long midnight blue hair cascaded down over his shoulder and into his lap.

“ _ My dear husband has been so busy lately _ ,” Amelie murmured in their native language. “ _ I was wondering if I could help in anyway, you know...to ease the tension…” _ Her long tapering fingers shifted to his shoulders, kneading the tightly knotted muscles there “... _ relieve some stress… _ ” She planted a soft kiss to his temple “... _ Anything to make my husband feel more prepared…” _ Her blue lips glided up his head to nestle in his dark hair, a wayward finger coming to tap at the adam’s apple at his neck.  _ “...When he cuts off the head of Overwatch? _ ”

Gerard chuckled lowly, hooking a finger under his wife’s chin to lower her into a proper kiss. Around him, his agents -  _ grunts _ \- averted their eyes, most went back to the current task at hand, already so used to the couple’s open displays of affection. Gerard took a moment to savour the contact, basking in the feel of his wife around him before breaking away softly. In a swift motion, he had swung his partner into his lap, the lithe woman landing gracefully, grinning up at her husband.

“ _ Amelie, my wife,” _ He whispered against her lips. “ _ Is everything in place? _ ”

The woman’s smile only grew. “ _ Talon is in position, we await your orders. _ ”

“ _ Perfect… _ ” He purred.

 

* * *

 

“That is borderline disgusting!” McCree whisper-hissed into the comm.

“Stay focused on the mission Jesse!” Gabriel hissed back. Dimly he wondered if he and Jack looked similar when making out. Quickly shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he adjusted the stubborn chest-armour emblazoned with the insignia of Blackwatch and continued his more-or-less casual walk through the maze of their offices, McCree following closely.

Never had he felt more uncomfortable than as he did now, walking through the building that was  _ supposed _ to be a part of Overwatch, but right now - an unknown and hostile territory. The rooms weren’t meant to feel like this; as if they were hiding some dark secret around every corner, in every shadowed space. Even with the full-faced helmet covering his entire head, it was hard not to feel as if he was a lamb walking directly into the Lion’s den.

McCree gave him a nudge, gesturing to a closed stainless steel door that lined the empty hall. Gabriel gave him a curt nod and the gunslinger set to work, drawing out a set of lock picks from the folds of his uniform before turning his attention to the door. Gabriel kept a lookout, eyes darting to and fro along the narrow space. He had been pleasantly surprised when McCree had produced sets of Blackwatch uniforms that they could use for infiltration, however when asked how he got them, the gunslinger had given him a sheepish - and guilty - grin before shrugging his shoulders. Stealing uniforms, lockpicks and undercover work without his permission, Gabriel guessed some Deadlock habits were hard to break - not that he didn’t appreciate them right now.

If Gerard was still going for Jack, he needed to find out how, why and when. He won’t let the Blackwatch-Commander hurt his beloved ever again.

With a click, the door swung inwards. Gabriel instantly had his sidearm raised and directed into the room, McCree had Peacekeeper out and cocked. But nothing leapt from the shadows, there was no movement, no sign of life within the room. Silently, Gabriel entered, McCree quickly followed, shutting the door behind them. The lock fell back into it’s rightful place with a thunk.

The dim room was lined with rows of steel shelves. Boxes, files and papers adorned each one, hanging haphazardly, threatening to fall to the floor. Many of these pieces were coated with dust, others had been tampered with one-too-many-times. At the end of the room was a lonely holo-computer, sat on a desk covered by too many neglected papers and photos of previous targets. Gabriel approached the desk, sinking into the chair readily, his supersoldier bulk causing the flimsy seat to creak.

A brief tap on the spacebar and the holo-computer flared into life, requesting for a password.

“ _ Shit _ ,” McCree hissed. “I don’t have the password, sorry  _ jefe _ .”

“Don’t worry about it Jesse,” Gabriel reassured him, keeping his voice low. “Do me a favour and forget everything you see in the next five minutes.”

Gently, Gabriel teased the thumb drive out from a secret lining in his belt. Removing the device’s cap, he inserted the drive into the port of the CPU hidden just underneath the table. Straightening himself in the seat, Gabriel waited.

The holo-computer’s screen flickered, suddenly seeming at war with itself.

“What the hell…?” McCree whispered.

The screen blacked out. Over his shoulder, McCree shifted uncomfortably but Gabriel remained unfazed, arms folded over his broad muscled chest. Abruptly, a baby blue ‘A’ glowed into being on the screen.

“Strike-Commander Reyes, it is good to see you.” Came the feminine voice from the computer.

“Athena,” Gabriel greeted. “Are you online?”

“My systems are uploaded,” The voice - Athena - announced. “I can commence the hack anytime.”

“Begin. Prioritize any opts that occurred in Somalia in the past month,” Gabriel ordered.

“Understood.”

Athena set to work, the holo-computer’s screen flashing with lines of numbers and letters, glimpses of photos, reports, blueprints came and went before the eye could read their contents. A pristine blue loading bar dominated the center of the chaos, a percentage reading over it indicating the progress of the download - currently 12%.

“Um,  _ jefe _ ?” McCree asked hesitantly. “Who is Athena?”

“Top tip Jesse,” Gabriel said, brown eyes never leaving the screen. “Don’t ask questions you aren’t ready to know the answer to.”

McCree swallowed. “I think I’m ready to know…?”

Gabriel darted his apprentice a brief look, the young gunslinger was biting his lips, sweat glistening on his forehead as he held his helmet between two fumbling hands. Gabriel sighed.

“Athena is an AI,” He began. “Right now she’s a secret only known to a select few. Those select few being me, Ana and Winston - and now, you.”

“Why is she such a big secret?” McCree asked.

“The omnic crisis has caused an increased rate of animosity towards omnics and Artificial Intelligence,” Athena explained. “Although I mean no harm, people do not necessarily see me that way - especially when I am also responsible for handling Overwatch’s network and security.”

“ _ You _ handle all that?” McCree spluttered “That’s like… I dunno,  _ a lot  _ of data!”

There sounded like a chuckle from the AI. “Yes, indeed it is.”

“So you stay a secret because people might hurt you if they find out what you are?” McCree pressed.

“Yes. In addition to that, the secrecy makes our enemies ill prepared for a cyber attack from me,” Athena hummed. 63%. “I am able to act quickly and without restraint in situations such as the one we have now.”

“That’s... _ awesome _ .” McCree gasped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, slapping his apprentice in the shoulder. “Focus Jesse. Remember what I said.”

“Right, forget everything. Sorry Athena.”

“You do not need to apologise, we will no doubt work together again.” Athena said.

That brought a smile to the gunslinger’s face. 92%.

The blue progress bar moved on without stopping, rushing to the finish line like a dog darting for a treat. In no time, the bar was filled to the brim and flickering away. Almost immediately, a report flashed open, dominating the holo-screen.

“I have found an opt conducted in Somalia,” Athena reported. “Captain Liao headed the mission which occurred specifically between the towns of Luuq and Xuddur and began more than a week ago.”

“That’s not too far from Jack’s clinic…” McCree whispered.

“Give me everything,” Gabriel ordered.

“Captain Liao was ordered to deliver a package to an unspecified location,” Athena brought up another set of reports and photos. “Per orders, the agent opened the package at the target site and ‘released it’. It appears the package contained this -” she drew their attention to a photo of a briefcase containing vials of clear solution nestled in black styrofoam beds.

“That’s not good…” McCree gulped.

“Did you find anything about what was in those vials?” Gabriel asked.

“A blend developed by Blackwatch’s own scientists,” Athena replied instantly. “My hacks into the database suggest that the vials contain an experimental mixture of organic and synthetic material. although for what purpose they would create such a thing, I am not sure. I’m afraid I am not able to give you all the information either - as I do not have full access to Blackwatch’s R&D. However, I  _ am _ able to show you this …”

The AI brought up graphs and pictures, no doubt readings and data regarding what was in the solutions. To Gabriel, the report simply looked like gibberish, Angela would no doubt understand this more than he would. Sighing, he rubbed his helmeted head, only to jump as McCree lurched forward, his nose nearly plunging through the holo-screen.

“That’s what was in those vials!?” The gunslinger demanded.

“Yes,” Athena was quick to answer.

“That’s the disease!” McCree exclaimed, pointing at a particular photo. “I swear it, Angie had me looking down the scope so much that picture -  _ thing _ \- is  _ stuck _ in my head!”

“You’re sure about this?” Gabriel cut in.

“Ninety-nine percent sure  _ jefe _ ,” McCree insisted. “Angie will know a hundred percent, definitely. We need to get this to her, now!”

“Alright,” Gabriel stood, brushing himself off. “Pack it up Athena, we’re leaving.”

“One moment Commander,” Athena’s screen flashed a bright blue.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s the opt,” The AI hummed. “Although it has a start date, the mission was never flagged as ‘complete’. From what I can tell, Captain Liao is still in the area--”

The footsteps outside the room were suddenly too loud and too close all at once. McCree cursed, raising Peacekeeper to eye level. The footsteps were drawing closer, echoing in the harsh plastic and steel hall, shadows shifted just under the door. For a moment they seemed to move past and the gunslinger’s grip on his weapon slackened. But then they stopped.

With calculated sluggishness, the footsteps backtracked, coming to pause right outside their door. The light under the door ominously broken by two deep dark shadows.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, one hand reaching under the table for Athena’s drive, the other for McCree’s wrist.

His enhanced ears could just pick out the slight tick as fingers were settled on the doorknob, a set of keys entering into the lock before both were twisting, sliding the door open...

 

* * *

 

Gerard swung the door of the archives open.

Dark eyes swept across the neat rows of shelves burdened with their loads of neglected files and papers. Gracefully, he moved into the room, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he inspected each row of shelves, taking brief moments to examine the dust gathered about the surfaces. Satisfied that all was well, he approached the lone computer sitting forlornly at the only desk in the dark room. The chair was as he left it, the holo-computer off, it’s usually blue screen silent. Deftly, he tapped a tapering finger on the space bar.

The holo-computer flickered on, requesting for a password.

The Blackwatch-Commander  _ hmph _ ’ed, before turning and leaving the room, shutting it firmly behind him. He stayed where he was, eyes closed as he listened intently, for what - he could not tell. But it was a feeling he was all too familiar with. Raising a pale finger to his ear, he spoke into his comm.

“ _ Amelie, _ ” He whispered.

“ _ Cherie _ ?”

“ _ Upload the AI _ ,” He ordered. “ _ We’re moving _ .”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel roughly kicked aside the grill before hopping down from the air vent. Never again - there was a reason why he was claustrophobic! Harshly, he wrenched off the helmet, wincing as the bright light hit his eyes. McCree jumped down after him, landing securely on his two feet, arms outstretched in the air to catch himself. Immediately, the gunslinger stretched, cracking his back, his rugged face twisting into a grimace.

“To be honest,  _ jefe _ ,” McCree groaned. “I didn’t think you would fit.”

“We’ll save that for another time,” Gabriel muttered. Taking out Athena’s drive, he shoved it into McCree’s palm. “Get that to Angie, now. I need to make a call.”

The gunslinger nodded, with a brief salute, he was turning and pelting down the hall towards Winston’s lab. Gabriel himself turned in the opposite direction, stripping the Blackwatch armour from his torso as he moved, leaving the pieces discarded on the floor. He would let someone else deal with that.

Free of the restraining armour, he darted back into his office. With a swipe, he pushed his chair away from the too-large table, not even caring when it banged loudly against the back wall. Gloved fingers flew over the keyboard of his holo-computer, the screen flicking to his contacts, his favourites, to Jack.

The bright blue screen shifted, three dots blinking to and fro across the rectangle, a ringing sound filling the confines of his office as the computer attempted to reach the blond.

_ Come on Jack...please pick up. Please… _

 

* * *

 

Jack winced as he stabbed the needle deep into his arm, gritting his teeth as the immunoboosters left the syringe and entered his veins. His heartbeat throbbed painfully in his temples, the sweat gathering on his forehead made his hair cling uncomfortably to his scalp. Somehow, his lucky cowlick still managed to stand tall.

A small fortune really, Jack didn’t know what he would do without his cowlick - probably run crying back to Gabriel. He chuckled to himself, flexing his fingers and working his wrist to make sure he had not done anything wrong. Satisfied that his arm was working perfectly, Jack put away the now empty syringe and got up - grimacing at every jolt of pain that fired along his tingling nerves. The body pains that came with the disease were the worse to endure, at least with a fever he could ‘mostly’ ignore it, but with body pains, it made working and concentrating harder - two things he could not afford if he hoped to return to Gabriel as soon as possible.

Shuffling towards the tent-flap, he was nearly out of the tent he called his room before the holo-computer on his desk started ringing, Gabriel’s name flashing a bright green across the screen.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, before closing the flap and returning inside. He hadn’t expected a call from Gabriel so soon after the last. Was something wrong? Was Gabriel injured? Was that why he was getting a call?

Vehemently, Jack shook his head to clear the worrying thoughts. He wouldn’t know until he took the call. Moving slowly to the desk, he planted both his hands on the surface as he wheezed for breath, taking a brief moment to compose himself. He contemplated sitting down but thought better of it - he didn’t know if he would get up again if he sat down.

Reaching a shaking finger forward, he answered the call.

“Jack!” Gabriel’s face fizzled into being on the screen, his beanie was nowhere to be seen, his eyes bright and frantic. “Are you alright?” He demanded instantly.

“I’m fine,” Jack rasped. “What’s wrong Gabe? Did something happen?”

“No…no… Thank goodness Jack, I thought I was…Nevermind.” Gabriel shook his head roughly “Look, Jack, the disease you’re dealing with? It’s no ordinary plague.”

Jack’s brows furrowed. “Wait hold on -  _ cough _ \- what do you mean by that?”

“Angela’s getting it confirmed but there’s a very  _ good _ chance there’s nanites in the disease.”

Cornflower blue eyes widened, the pale hands gripping onto the table turning just that bit whiter. “You’re suggesting this  _ thing _ isn’t a bacterial infection, it’s a bioweapon!?” His voice was incredulous.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Gabriel’s voice was laced with static, it was getting harder to hear him. “But McCree and I snuck into Blackwatch, we found evidence that they made something d-dangerous and experimen-tal,... released it s-so--mewhere near you. A-Angie’s check---ing over...the..de--- n-ow…”

“Gabe?” Jack yelled. “Gabe? I can’t hear you -  _ cough _ \- you’re cutting off!”

Jack’s pale hands flew over his keyboard, attempting to reconnect the call. The screen was no better, Gabriel’s face was getting distorted, broken by noise and flashing ones and zeroes.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _

He was sick, in pain,  _ and _ he was now being told the disease was some nanite enhanced bacteria!?  _ God _ , he  _ really _ didn’t need this interruption right now.

“Come on Gabe…” Jack whispered. “Answer me-”

He paused suddenly, fingers hovering over the blue light of his keyboard. The clanking of heavy metal shifting just on the other side of his tent-flap whirled to an abrupt halt at the same time. 

Jack swallowed, the sweat falling down his chin in fat droplets, making ominous _drip, drip, drips_  against his desk. Carefully, quietly, he reached one hand under his table.

His sweat-soaked palm closed about the handle of the hidden weapon just as his own sentry bots - the very ones used to defend his clinic - turned their weapons on him.

 

* * *

 

“Jack!” Gabriel roared. His screen was a mass of raging static, nothing was getting through. “ _ Fuck _ !”

He pulled away from his desk, clawing at his clean-shaven head. The interruption was no coincidence, Gerard had no doubt caught onto them and was moving to his next phase - whatever it was.

Gabriel was running out of time.

_ Jack _ was running out of time.

“Athena!”

The holo-computer’s screen flickered, replacing the disconnected call with Athena’s blue insignia, a comforting beacon of hope that all was not yet lost.

“Yes Commander?”

“Gather my team, have them meet me on the tarmac ASAP.” He ordered. “We’re going to Somalia.”

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one hell of a roller coaster ride. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch is moving and Gabriel's struggling against time. Can he make it before it all falls apart? Or will he be bogged down by the actions of his past and forever lose that which is important to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool me thrice, and the consequences would have changed.

Gabriel smacked his gloved hands together, checking that the clothing was firmly attached. In their holsters, his shotguns clanked their bulky barrels against his legs, their matte-black and ornately designed surfaces gleaming ominously. Taking one last chance to pat the biotic emitter on his belt - for good luck - he headed out onto the tarmac.

The Skyranger - an armoured VTOL transport craft - sat waiting for him. The bright blue of it’s hover engines fired up and humming softly under the late afternoon sun. By its entrance stood Gabriel’s team.

Reinhardt, Tracer, Genji, McCree, Torbjörn, Angela, Winston...and Ana.

“Ah-ah!” Ana exclaimed the moment she spotted Gabriel, one finger held out to stop him. “I know what you’re going to say Gabriel, and I’m not going to stay back while the rest of you go out and be heroes without me!”

“Ana--” Gabriel huffed, cutting himself off and shaking his head. He should’ve known nothing would stop the sniper, even if the right side of her face was still tightly wound up in bandages. Struggling between amusement and a sigh of annoyance, he gestured at the craft “Fine, whatever - let’s move.”

As one, they filed onto the aircraft, Tracer zipping forward to take the controls. While everyone else took their place in their seats, strapping themselves in with seatbelts, Gabriel remained standing in the narrow space, hands grasping the ceiling of the cabin. He took a moment to look over his team, all gripping their weapons in their hands, faces grim. With a jerk, Tracer expertly lifted the craft from the tarmac. Flicking controls and tapping on the headset sat on her head, the pilot brought them into air before jumping them to hypersonic flight.

Once the plane had more-or-less steadied itself, Gabriel cleared his throat and called for his team’s attention.

“Alright team,” He began. “I assume you know we’re heading to Somalia but not why--”

“There’s a killer disease running rampage and there’s a chance Blackwatch is behind it,” Torbjörn interrupted, adjusting the large metal claw that acted as his left hand. “McCree gave us the rundown.” The dwarf finished, jerking his head in the direction of the gunslinger.

“Angela and I have confirmed the plague is actually a nanite enhanced bacteria,” Winston added, adjusting his glasses. “It’s not a simple disease and it’s been designed to be extremely potent.”

“However,” Angela interjected “Because the bacteria is heavily reliant on the nanites to protect it, I’ve been able to modify our own biotics. They’ll destroy the nanites, leaving the bacteria vulnerable. After that, it’s just a matter of vaccines and the usual remedies to heal the patients!”

“What she means is, she has a  _ cure _ .” Winston chuckled. “We have it with us now and we can distribute it to the patients upon landing.”

Raising a large meaty hand, Winston revealed a syringe nestled in the centre of his palm. Reaching out, he lifted it to Gabriel. Swallowing, the Commander gently plucked the syringe from the scientist’s hand.

“We have more stowed away,” Winston reassured him - as if he had read Gabriel’s thoughts. “We...uh… we imagined you would want to take that to  _ him _ personally.”

Gabriel grimaced, was he so easy to read that his entire team knew his intentions before he had even uttered a word? “It seems all of you are prepared, do you even  _ need  _ me there?” He joked.

“You’re the Commander  _ jefe _ ,” McCree grinned. “You tell us to jump, we’ll ask ‘how high’. You tell us to kiss Genji, and I’ll ask which cheek--”

“Hey!” Genji yelled.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Reinhardt coughed. “What  _ I _ would like to know is why Blackwatch would go to such lengths to infect a town with a bioweapon. What do they want?”

“Blackwatch’s probably after dad!” Tracer yelled from the cockpit.

“The whole organisation, after one man?” Reinhardt exclaimed. “But surely--”

“It makes a sick kind of sense,” Genji cut in, adjusting himself after having planted a firm kick on McCree’s outstretched leg - the gunslinger looking downright guilty-faced, not to mention in pain. “Papi told us that Gerard was behind the Reiz incident - even if we have no concrete proof. If he can hurt an informant of the UN without remorse, what says he can’t infect an entire area with a plague?”

“Did you just call me  _ papi _ ?” Gabriel deadpanned.

“We could call you  _ abuelo _ but Reinhardt’s already taken that title,” McCree grumbled, rubbing his bruising shin. “‘Sides, what better way to get to the Strike-Commander of Overwatch than by the people closest to him? Dad -  _ Jack’s _ \- not one of our agents, he has no real reason to stay with Overwatch, nor does he have the protection granted to our agents. If I were Gerard - and I’m not saying I like the thought of it - I would use that to my advantage.”

“So, like a hostage situation then.” Torbjörn grumbled, not at all pleased. “With hundreds of civilians in the crossfire. Excessive, don’t you think?”

“I’ve known Gerard since Overwatch was formed,” Gabriel growled. “This is considered the bare minimum for him.”

“But a  _plague_?” Angela persisted. “Gerard is tampering with something greater if he can so easily deploy a bioweapon in a non-combat zone. Torbjörn is right, it’s too much. Blackwatch wouldn’t have used such a dangerous disease unless there was something else for them.”

Silence greeted her words. It wasn’t really a surprise that the Blackwatch-Commander would use others to get to Gabriel, but using a bioweapon and dragging about two-town’s worth of people into the mess? Was Gerard aiming for something bigger? Or did the Blackwatch-Commander just not have a single scrap of remorse?

“‘What’ or ‘why’s are important questions, but perhaps the answer we need lies in the question of ‘how’.” Ana spoke up, voice ringing in the cabin, breaking Gabriel from his thoughts.  As everyone else on the craft turned to fix their eyes on her, she continued “Making a bioweapon all the while keeping it secret is no easy feat. How did they get the resources and the funding to accomplish such an act? Taking funds from Overwatch is one way, but we’d have found out if they did. So that means…”

“Blackwatch is getting help from an external source,” Gabriel finished. His gloved hands fidgeted from where they were curled around the handrails within the craft. They could keep speculating why and how Gerard would do such a thing but a quick glance at a small holoscreen arrayed in the cabin showed that they were about to reach their destination - courtesy of hypersonic flight. Sighing, he turned to his team. “We’ll deal with Blackwatch once we get back. Our priority now is to secure the patients at the clinic and start providing aid. Keep a lookout for trouble though, I wouldn’t put it past Gerard to try something stupid.”

 

* * *

 

“Coming over our target location,” Tracer announced over the speakers. “Dropping out of hypersonic flight…now.”

The Skyranger jerked briefly, suspension and dampeners groaning with the effort of keeping the machinery balanced and absorbing the shock of dropping out of hypersonic flight. Their speed slowed dramatically, engines humming loudly.

“Sensors coming online, inputting landing coordi-” Tracer paused. “Oh bugger.”

Gabriel was immediately turning to enter the cockpit, he came to a halt behind Tracer’s chair, one hand grasping the headrest firmly while he used the other to hold himself balanced.

“What’s wrong Tracer?” He asked.

“Sensors are picking up high levels of smoke and cordite in the air papi,” Tracer reported. “Something’s going on down there and it’s not-- Hold on.”

The pilot cocked her head to the side, one hand grasping her headset as she listened intently for a moment. Gabriel remained silent but his grip on the headrest tightened. Smoke usually meant fire, by itself it wasn’t too big of a problem, but it was the presence of cordite that concerned him. Cordite was used in ammunition, and ammunition meant a fight.

Tracer leaned forward in her seat to flick on a set of switches, immediately the cabin was filled with the sound of static.

“This is ‘MCV-24’ Skyranger, affiliated with Overwatch,” Tracer spoke into her headset. “Can you hear me? Over.”

“Skyranger, reading you loud and clear!” The voice burst out over the speakers high pitched and fuzzy, most likely from too much interference in between. “This is Kelly of the Xuddur Relief Clinic, thank goodness you got our distress call!”

In the cabin, Angela lurched to her feet, hands grasping the sides of the craft to steady herself. “Kelly! Is that you? It’s me, Angela!”

“Angie?” Kelly gasped, the speaker suddenly fizzled, the sound of gunfire thundering in the background. “Oh my god Angie! You have to help us, the sentry bots suddenly went crazy, they’re shooting up everything in sight!”

She broke off in a muffled scream as the sound of gunfire roared louder in the speakers. Gabriel leaned over Tracer’s shoulder.

“Kelly! This is Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Overwatch,” He said. “I need a status report!”

“Right, yes--” Kelly panted loudly, breath grating against the receiver. “Our clinic has sentry bots that help protect us from bandits and rogue omnics, but just about two hours ago all of them suddenly went berserk and turned their weapons on the patients and staff! We had thirty bots to our eighty patients and fifteen staff-plus-volunteers. The influx of patients was due to the plague and most of our staff are bedridden with the disease as well - the rest of us aren’t trained to fight!

“First Sergeant Morrison is the doctor-in-charge and was coordinating efforts to get the patients to safety but --” She broke off suddenly, the gunfire closer than ever before.

“Kelly!”

“ _ Shit _ sir,” Kelly wheezed. “ _ Please _ get the patients out, they don’t deserve  _ any _ of this. Mr. Morrison could tell you more but he disappeared when the bots started laying on the heat. I’m sorry, that’s all I know.”

_ Fuck Jack, please be okay _ .

“Understood Kelly,” Gabriel growled. “Find a safe place to hunker down, we’re coming in!” To Tracer, he said “Keep the line open, I want to know if anything changes or if she needs help.”

The pilot nodded, hands already reaching forward to turn off the speakers, Kelly’s panting disappeared from overhead to return to her headset. Eyes brimming with determination, Tracer carefully took hold of the joystick and began to carefully maneuver the aircraft for landing.

“I can drop you off slightly West of the clinic but that’s as close as I can get,” Tracer announced. “Better get ready papi!”

Gabriel reached forward, patting Tracer lightly on the shoulder before turning and leaving the cockpit. Once in the cabin, he met the eyes of his teammates.

“Reinhardt, Genji, McCree, Mercy and Winston - you five are with me,” Gabriel ordered. “The remaining three of you - Ana, Torbjörn and Tracer - find a safe place to land the Skyranger and create a safe zone for the civilians and anyone caught in the crossfire. Our Objective has changed; secure any survivors and take out the rogue sentry bots.”

A chorus of ‘understood’ and ‘rogers’ greeted his ears, all his agents beginning their final checks on weapons and armour. As Gabriel moved to prepare himself as well, he found his wrist locked in an unrelenting grip. Looking down to find Ana latching on, he quirked a questioning brow.

“Fareeha said you needed this?” The sniper removed a small black box from the folds of her uniform, holding it up for Gabriel to see.

He grinned, taking the item from Ana with gentle hands. He took a moment to run his gloved fingers over it’s velvet surface before tucking it into his back pocket, right beside the biotic canister strapped to his belt.

“Thanks Ana,” He said.

“ _ Hmph _ ,” The woman snorted before turning away, loading her biotic rifle and levelling the scope to her eye, checking her sights. She didn’t have to say anything else. Gabriel always understood what her silence meant, and this case was no different. Unholstering his shotguns, he cocked the guns, bullets clinking in their chambers - ready for action.

_ Hang on Jack, I’m coming _ .

 

* * *

 

Brandishing the great warhammer single handedly, Reinhardt casually swung aside two of the oncoming sentry bots before deploying his shield - the energy barrier causing bullets to glance harmlessly off its blue surface. Behind him, Winston carefully took hold of two children in his large arms before leaping them away to safety, McCree providing cover fire for the scientist, his Peacekeeper firing off bullet after bullet with astonishing accuracy. Mercy remained stalwart by their sides, her caduceus staff pinging a bright golden and blue as she swapped between healing and empowering her allies.

Gabriel and Genji were flanking the bots, the cyborg tearing through the hoard of omnics with devastating strikes of his katana, the ethereal cry of his spirit dragon roaring for more. The Strike-Commander followed closely, shotguns firing off round after round, tearing through metal hulls and leaving the sentry bots nothing but crumpled husks behind him. Darting into cover for a moment’s reprieve, he was joined by Genji, the cyborg sheathing his sword as the glow of his dragon ultimate faded from his eyes. Pistons along his body ejected hot steam, Gabriel could hear Genji panting underneath his mask.

“Sir, there’s no way that’s  _ just _ thirty bots out there,” Genji rasped. Flicking out his shurikens, he threw three of the metal stars into the head of a flanking omnic with deadly accuracy. “We keep killing and more just keep coming!”

“Any word on the local defence force?” Gabriel yelled, vaulting from cover to blast away four more bots. The machines collapsed to the floor, smoking from the holes in their hulls.

“Nothing yet,” Genji hissed, covering the Commander’s side with another wave of shurikens. “We can’t keep this up sir, sooner or later they’ll overrun us!”

“We’ll think of something, just hold o---GENJI!” Gabriel swung his shotguns up, but the hostile omnic had placed the cyborg between itself and the Commander, it’s single flashlight eye was glowing a deep red, the steel arms stretched to the sides wielding blades of dull gleaming silver. Gabriel cursed, he couldn’t fire without hitting Genji.

The cyborg himself turned, shurikens flicking out of the holders in his wrist, but even then, Gabriel knew the young agent would not be fast enough.

It happened so fast, the blades that bared down on Genji were suddenly knocked aside, the entire omnic thrown back as a great force batted it away, leaving a dent in it’s chest plate. Kelly stood resolute in it’s place, her usually pristine lab coat covered in blood and dust and torn in too many places, in two hands, she held an over-sized wrench that was nearly as long as her own arm.

The assistant doctor brought the wrench down, it’s blunt, two-pronged head crashing into the already-softened carapace, her black hair worked their way out of her bun, flying in the air as the small woman put the sentry bot out of commission for good. Satisfied that the rogue omnic wasn’t getting up anytime soon, Kelly turned to the two men.

“What?” She asked.

Genji remained speechless, gawking at the wrench in her hand.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I thought you said that most of you aren’t trained to fight,” He said.

“Mr. Morrison made sure all of us at least knew  _ some _ self-preservation skills,” She huffed, tossing the wrench away. “We aren’t soldiers though, taking lives isn’t really our thing.”

“Y-You just... _ wrenched _ a bot’s head in…” Genji stammered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before smacking his agent across the back of his head. “Get a grip Genji. You act like you’ve never seen a woman kick ass before,” He growled. Turning to the assistant doctor he said “Kelly, before I get this robot-ninja to escort you out, could you tell me where you last saw Jack?”

Kelly blinked (ignoring Genji’s stuttered response about how cool robot ninjas were), thinking hard before pointing towards the mostly ruined clinic, fire sprouting up amongst the toppled tents and scattered instruments. “Last I saw him, he mentioned something about getting the comm towers back online. That was right before the sentry bots regrouped and started mowing us down. The towers are on the far side of the clinic.”

Gabriel cursed under his breath. Skirting around the entire area would take much too long, so that left going  _ through _ the ruined clinic - and possibly right through a hoard of rogue omnics. For Jack, he would take that chance.

“Alright Genji, get Kelly out of here before she decides to take a wrench to  _ you _ ,” Gabriel ordered. “I’m going to find Jack.”

“Wait, alone!?” Genji exclaimed.

“Yes,” Gabriel’s voice brooked no argument. “I know what I’m doing Genji, now  _ scat _ .”

Without waiting for a response, he reloaded his shotguns and headed down the direction Kelly had indicated.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t remember where it all went to hell. One moment he was vaulting and rolling over an obstruction, and the next, he was being tossed into collapsed debris, the rogue bots circling in and tightening the noose. Gabriel would have brought his shotguns up, would have turned the tin cans into nothing but scrap metal but the omnics suddenly stopped, their flashlight heads turning a muted amber, most of them lowered their weapons.

“Now look what the cat dragged in,” a silky voice announced. 

Gabriel whirled, levelling his weapons at the smug face of the Blackwatch-Commander. By his side, Gerard was flanked by his second-in-command Liao and numerous Blackwatch agents, their black garments stark against the bright flames that ringed the area. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he noticed that some agents bore the insignia of  _ Talon _ on their armour plates, glowing like beacons on shoulder pads or over their hearts. Of the agents, many carried standard issue rifles, one of them even had a rocket launcher. Most of the weapons were trained on his head and chest, and Gabriel swallowed - even if he was a supersoldier, he wasn’t getting out of this one.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Aligning with Talon, that’s low - even for you.” Gabriel growled, turning to glare at the Blackwatch-Commander. Leaping to the point, he hissed. “Was the plague their idea?”

The Blackwatch-Commander hummed, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “If it’s any consolation Gabriel, the Xuddur Relief Clinic was already pegged as a potential site to try out our latest bioweapons long before you even knew of it,” Gerard chuckled. “But of course, if there was someone…  _ important _ to you here. Well, let’s just say this place just became a high priority target.”

“So what!?” Gabriel snarled. “Talon gave you resources and ordered you to turn civilians into guinea pigs!?”

Gerard puckered his chin, looking around the area as if he was surveying for something amusing, as he shifted, Gabriel noticed that in one hand the Blackwatch-Commander was holding a bolt of white-and-red cloth. “More or less,” Gerard said. “I’ll admit though, I didn’t think you would be so... _ upset _ . Didn’t you used to do this sort of thing?”

Gabriel glared at the other man, like  _ hell _ he was going to answer to  _ that _ . Sure he had a history in unorthodox missions of mostly unethical natures. But that was behind him, he had moved on.“So why Talon, Gerard?” He hissed, changing the subject. “I thought you hated them after they took your wife?”

“They didn’t  _ take _ Amelie,” Gerard snapped. Brows furrowed, the man began to pace “She went willingly. And when she came back?” He stopped pacing, turning to eye Gabriel. “She told me some very  _ interesting _ things. The next thing I knew, Talon was lending me resources, men. They gave me opportunities, they gave me a chance to deal with  _ you _ , Gabriel.” He paused, hands tightly clasped behind his back, knuckles going white “You’ve been a constant thorn in my side - I won’t lie. After everything we went through together...First it was the promotion and then you tossed me into Blackwatch...” He snorted. “I thought our friendship  _ meant _ something.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Gerard.” Gabriel hissed. “We all know you never saw me as a friend.”

The Frenchman paused, eyes narrowed into slits as he examined a flickering flame. “But we  _ could’ve _ been,  _ Reyes. _ ” Gerard spat the name as he would a disgusting morsel of food. “Supersoldier, the great leader, everyone’s ray of hope in a world gone dark, you were great - even to  _ me _ … But now? You just make me  _ sick _ . The world puts you on a pedestal and kisses your feet when your hands are covered -  _ dripping _ \- with blood.” He whirled, piercing void-like eyes glaring down at Gabriel. “What makes you so different from the rest of us, huh?” He demanded, a hand flying out to encompass the surrounding Blackwatch agents. “You  _ started _ as one of us! As a black ops soldier! What gave you the right to just - just  _ cast off _ that skin? To pretend that the lives  _ you _ took - the blood that soils  _ your _ hands -  _ never _ meant anything? Who the  _ fuck _ put you on that pedestal?” He roared “Gave you the chance to look all pretty - to look like a  _ fucking hero _ \- while the rest of us - who have gone through the  _ exact _ same thing, who have  _ drenched _ our hands in tides of blood, who _ keep _ doing so to stop the world from going under- are  _ left behind in the God-curst dirt to rot _ !?”

“I never asked for the promotion Gerard!” Gabriel snarled.

“Didn’t you!?” He snapped back. “Gabriel Reyes, top scores in everything, recognised by  _ every _ fucking general in the states, strongest supersoldier  _ alive _ . Don’t tell me you didn’t ask for the position Gabriel! You sure as hell prettied yourself up just so you could take it!”

And he would be right. Gabriel was the best at everything he did, the strongest, the brightest - and that included special operations too. Gabriel wasn’t proud of some of the things he did - things that did not make him sleep so well - but he did them nonetheless, because he had to - because it meant; that if  _ he _ did them, someone else didn’t have to. When the UN had offered him the position of Strike-Commander, he had taken it without looking back. Anything to lift himself from the muck he had been waddling through all this time. Anything to wipe the slate clean, to do the right thing, in the  _ right way _ . No more shadows, no more unnecessary bloodshed.

He was a fool.

Gabriel averted his eyes, cursing under his breath.

Gerard watched the Commander, his eyes never leaving the still form. Finally, he sighed. “It’s a shame Reyes. I originally wanted it to just be the two of us - you betrayed everything we stood for and I would put you down, just like that. But then, you had to go and get yourself hooked.” He turned back to his men, brushing past Liao’s shoulder, the wad of cloth still held firmly in his hand. “Talon just wanted a place to test out their equipment, any place would have worked. But then  _ that guy _ showed up at the ball and you went all putty in his hands.  _ Surprise, surprise _ when I found out he was from one of our potential infection sites. The demon inside me couldn’t resist the idea… I convinced Talon to allow me to release the plague here. I had everything set up too, for you to break  _ his _ heart and then have you slowly watch him waste away under the disease. It would’ve been perfect…” He paused, head suddenly snapping back to the Strike-Commander. “...But plans rarely go the way they’re supposed to. I had to improvise but I guess the outcome is all the same.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel hissed.

“It really is a shame, Reyes.” Gerard went on. “That as fast as you were, you still couldn’t make it here in time.”

“What the  _ fuck _ do you mean?” Gabriel’s hands clenched around the handles of his shotguns, the weapons creaking under the pressure.

The other man chuckled, “Figure it out for yourself.” With that, Gerard tossed the bundle of cloth he had been holding to Gabriel’s feet. The item unfurled itself as it sailed through the air, floating to land before him, revealing itself to be a torn and extremely bloodied lab coat.

Gabriel resisted the urge to  _ not _ look at the coat, every nerve and drop of blood under his skin screaming at him to avert his eyes, to run away from what he knew he would see. But despite that, he tilted his head, just enough to examine the coat that was no more than a scrap of cloth now, so torn and ruined as it was.

A small narrow rectangle sewed over the heart caught his strained attention. The name embroidered across it’s surface searing into his eyes like scorching hot brands...

_ Jack Morrison _ .

The world seemed to slow, colours draining out, turning his surroundings to muted black and whites. The combined weight of the box and the biotic emitter around his waist seemed to weigh a thousand -  _ no _ , a million - times heavier than normal. The breath in his lungs abruptly turned cold, as if a blizzard had fallen into them. Chilling his bones, his blood, his  _ heart _ .

He swore he heard it crack.

Gabriel didn’t remember screaming as his fingers tightened over the triggers of his shotguns again and again, unloading round after round of gleaming metal slugs at his enemies. Most of the rogue omnics fell, a number of Blackwatch agents did as well, many others dived for cover, returning fire where they could. Gerard himself was protected by a shield of sickly green, an energy barrier that covered him, Liao and a few of his agents from Gabriel’s rage.

No matter how many clips he unloaded into the shield, it refused to budge, the constant buzz as it absorbed his shots humming louder than the crackling of roaring fire. Gerard’s face never shifted, a maniacal grin stretching across the hated features.

Gabriel screamed until his throat was sore, fired until his fingers cramped, until the shotguns in his hands were spent, their empty chambers clicking as they attempted to expel bullets that were not there. He dropped them, lurching forward, hands ready to strangle the life out of the man if need be. His feet were shot out from under him, like a stone Gabriel fell, the holes in his boots bleeding sluggishly where the bullets had pierced them. Undeterred, he scrambled upright, ignoring the pain - it couldn’t match the one in his heart anyway. A Blackwatch agent faced him head on, a hook to his cheek. Gabriel spat, blood flying from his mouth, before landing a backfist and a hook of his own. The agent went down, a crack in his helmet. Someone else fired, the pain that exploded in Gabriel’s shoulder had him screaming once more. A hand flew to the wound, gloved fingers fumbling at the blood pouring down his hoodie and armour. Gabriel grit his teeth, took another step forward. Liao appeared before him, delivering a punch right in the temple, sending Gabriel stumbling backwards, dizzy, nauseated, the bloodlust in his mind abated somewhat, only to be renewed by the frenzied beating of his aching heart.

_ Jack _ . His  _ Jack, was  _ dead.

He thought he knew heartbreak when Jack left.

Thrice he had been made the fool.

Nothing could compare with that which screeched inside him.

Gabriel regained his balance, catching Liao’s next punch, he pulled the other man close, delivering a headbutt right into the bridge of Liao’s nose. A bloodied gurgle rewarded his efforts. He twisted, leg flying up, a back kick to Gerard’s second, that was all he needed. Another shot rang out before he could land the hit. Gabriel faltered. It was all Liao needed to land a punch right in his diaphragm, knocking the freezing air from his lungs.

He crumpled to his knees, bleeding, broken.

Hands grabbed Gabriel’s arms, lifting him up, his head was wrenched backwards by merciless fingers to face Gerard’s maniacal grin and Liao’s grim impassiveness. The remainder of the enemy agents levelled their weapons at his head, he struggled against the hands holding him captive, but to no avail. Gerard raised a hand, the sickly green shield disappearing from around him. Stepping forward, he knelt down just out of arm’s reach of Gabriel, the smug, shit-eating look never leaving his features.

“Don’t worry Gabriel,” Gerard chuckled. “You will be with your love soon,” he tilted his head. “ _ Dead _ , that is.”

With that, the Blackwatch-Commander stepped back, a nonchalant gesture in the air. As if on cue, Liao took his place, a large combat knife appearing in a calloused hand - it’s serrated blade gleaming white from the flickering flames.

“Give your boyfriend our regards,” Liao hissed.

Drawing the blade back, he plunged it right into Gabriel’s aching heart.

 

* * *

 

Smoke.

He could smell smoke. And something pungent like the smell you get when you accidentally leave oil on a burning stove for too long.

Gabriel coughed.

If this was death, it smelt terrible.

Not to mention it  _ felt _ terrible.

Grimacing, he blinked open deep brown eyes. Liao’s stunned features greeted him. Gabriel shifted, resistance and small jerks at his arms and at the back of his head greeted his attempts. He was still being held by Blackwatch agents. He was still  _ alive _ .

Before he could process this turn of events, Liao was lurching away from Gabriel, the knife in his hand falling uselessly to the ground, the blade having been sheared off to the hilt, the metal smoking and glowing as if someone had cut the dagger with something hot. Just over the man’s shoulder, Gabriel could see Gerard’s eyes widen, nearly bulging out of his head. Blackwatch agents were swinging their weapons, looking for the source of the unknown attack. 

Smoke scalded his throat, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes… Gabriel could only watch as a figure appeared from within the flaming ruins, the strands of fire parting for the bloodied blond as if he was their own lord.

“ _ Tactical visor: Activated _ ,” Jack snarled, the broken blue eyepiece over his right eye blazing a sudden scarlet. “ _ I have you in my sights _ .”

In the blond’s cracked hands, the heavy pulse-rifle jerked viciously. Gabriel gawked openly, awe in every line of his features as the blazing white of each pulse-munition found it’s mark, tearing apart Gerard’s agents and the remaining bots. A shot found it’s mark, tearing through Liao’s throat, the man dropping to the ground like a sack of stones, his eyes distant and black. Behind him, the Blackwatch agents released their hold on Gabriel, struggling to escape the rain of death, they didn’t make more than a few steps before they too were joining Liao on the ground. Smoke wafting from pulse-munition wounds.

“Retreat!” Gerard roared. His green barrier was back in place, but even then Gabriel could see the blood pouring down the Blackwatch-Commander’s left arm, another shot having found it’s mark. The surviving omnics and agents immediately circled around their leader, backtracking as much as they could. But even then, many more fell under Jack’s onslaught, the pulse-rifle unrelenting in it’s pursuit of the hostile agents.

It felt like an eternity before Gerard finally disappeared from sight with significantly less agents than he had before. The silence that reigned was suddenly too loud all at once.

“G-Gabe!” Jack dropped the pulse rifle in his hands, the weapon clattering uselessly to the floor as the blond flailed forward, unsteady on his feet. With one careless hand, he tore the blue eyepiece from his head, letting it join his gun in the bloodied dirt. There was very little of Jack that was not covered in blood, drenching his clothes until they were nearly black, a red trickle dripped from golden strands, there was a particularly wet puncture in the blond’s shoulder too and another in his side, he was limping hard. Gabriel lurched upright, his own injuries, his feet, bleeding and crying out for attention, but he ignored them. He could see how thin Jack was, how the dark rings clung possessively around the deep blue pools of his eyes, and Gabriel hated it.

He wanted those rings to let go of Jack, he wanted the pain, the desperate hunger to leave the blond, to have everything back where it was supposed to be, to have Jack unhurt, to have Jack  _ safe _ .

They crashed together clumsily, the force of the impact rattling them both, before sinking to the dusty, grit-ridden earth. Swiftly, Gabriel’s arms circled the blond in a tight embrace, pulling Jack flush against his chest, smothering him close. Jack’s own hands found his back, digging into the ridges of muscles not protected by his kevlar armour, blunt nails pressing bruising marks even through the layers of clothing. Ignoring the blond’s squeak, Gabriel buried his nose into the familiar gold strands of Jack’s hair, kissing and inhaling the familiar scent as if he was a man starved of air.

“Jack,  _ mi alma, mi sol, _ ” Gabriel whispered hoarsely, over and over, a mantra, a saving grace reverberating in his head. His gloved hands roamed over the blond’s body, pushing him tighter into his own frame, as if afraid of losing the other man if he - for even one moment - did not feel Jack’s body against his.  _ Jack was here, Jack was in his arms, he’s alive and he’s here. Gods, he’s here _ .

“I-I’m here,” Jack returned softly, echoing his thoughts, his gaunt body trembling, so paper thin, so feather light. He held onto Gabriel like a lifeline. Right now, he was like a house cards, only Gabriel’s hands kept him steady, only Gabriel’s body kept him from shattering to pieces. Heaven help him if he let go, Jack didn’t know if he would be able to pick up the fragments of himself if they broke.

They stayed like that, together, pulling on the seconds as time ticked past, holding onto each other on their little island in the middle of an unseeable storm. The fires of the ruins crackled about them, insisting that time was moving, and yet they stayed fighting for this little piece of themselves that they so desperately needed.

Jack broke first, slumping in Gabriel’s grip, coughs breaking from his chest, tearing at his already weakened body, blood seeping from the numerous wounds. Gabriel cursed, moving to hold the blond just so he could see the pale face, the wondrous deep cornflower blue of the blond’s eyes before he was pulling the syringe from his belt pocket.

“W-what’s -  _ cough _ \- that?” Jack rasped, clinging onto Gabriel with what little strength he had.

“Your medicine,” Gabriel murmured, yanking the cap off the needle. “Angela found the cure. Now hush, no more questions.” Pulling Jack towards him, Gabriel gently slid the needle into the bony arm, grimly pushing at the stopper until all of the medicine had entered the blond’s body. With a brief tug, he pulled the syringe out of Jack’s arm as the man wheezed, tossing the object away to be forgotten before pulling the blond back into his chest, Jack’s head nestled under his chin.

With the other man more or less settled, Gabriel reached his free hand towards his belt once more; unclipping the biotic emitter and planting it firmly on the ground beside them. The motion was so fluid now, he didn’t even have to look as he caught the ring singlehandedly as the canister popped open, gripping it tightly as the healing nanites washed over the two men with a calming, serene, gold - stopping the bleeding, stitching wounds together, dulling the pain.

“Hey...that’s…” Jack hummed. His breath was evening out eyes drooping, wrapped up in the warm embrace of Gabriel’s arms - too comfortable, too tired to put up a fight and yet, looking for something to anchor himself in the moment. Anything to stay awake, to remind himself that this was  _ real _ . That Gabriel was here and he was in the man’s very arms.

“Yours, yeah.” Gabriel replied, kissing the blond’s head. Holding the ring out he continued. “You’re going to need this, Jackie. Can’t really propose if you don’t have it.” Dimly, Gabriel could feel something wet soak his shirt front. It only made his arms circle tighter around the frail man in his hold. “Jack?” He asked, concern flooding his veins.  _ Please don’t cry, please _ .

“It’s alright... _ I’m _ alright…” Jack swiped away the tears uselessly, shoulders shaking as he fought down the sniffles that came with the water works. The headache that had been a constant ever since he returned to his clinic was subsiding, the cure in his veins pulsing with the renewed beating of his heart. Under the golden glow of the biotic emitter, Jack reached slender fingers out towards the ring in Gabriel’s hand. As he plucked the silver band from the gloved fingertips, his blue eyes spotted the scar carved into the ring’s interior.

“Gabe--”

“I want it,” Gabriel interjected, voice determined, resolute. Shifting Jack slightly so that the blond was more or less sitting in his lap, he went on “I want it,  _ you _ \- and everything that comes with it. We’ll go back, get you patched up and then we’ll do it. We’ll do it right this time. I  _ promise _ you.”

“ _ Heh _ ,” Jack chuckled. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re hiding something?”

Gabriel’s own laugh was throaty and deep, genuine for the first time in as long as he could remember. Gently, reverently, he smoothed a hand through Jack’s golden hair. “Hey, I have standards too.” He grinned. “Unlike you, I prefer to propose somewhere more... _ romantic _ .

“Gabe!” Jack exclaimed. “You didn’t!”

“I  _ did _ ,” Gabriel murmured, hooking a finger under Jack’s chin so that he could kiss the soft pink lips. “Wouldn’t make it much of a proposal if I didn’t have something for you too.” Unconsciously, he brought a hand back to brush the black box still tucked away in his back pocket. He hadn’t told anyone before - or well, no one other than Ana. Two months after the ball and into his relationship with Jack and he had known he was already so head over heels for the blond that he was either going to put a ring on it or die trying.

Ana had rolled her eyes but agreed to go out shopping with him that day, spending more than what was appropriate for his salary. The jewellers had stared at Gabriel as he grasped the precious little item in his hand, brimming with uncontained joy and at the same time staring at the tiny object so lovingly, so frightful of what the simple thing could bring. On returning to the base, he had convinced Ana to hide the ring for him, at least until he was ready to pop the question. The Egyptian sniper had reluctantly agreed, muttering something about ‘not waiting too long’ to pop the question.

In hindsight, his second had been right - as she usually was. If Gabriel had popped the question before now, maybe things would have been different. But then again, who knows what would have happened instead?

Speaking of Ana, the comm in his ear crackled into life, the sniper’s voice laced with annoyance and exhaustion. “I can  _ see  _ you two making out Gabriel!” She snapped. “If you have Jack, hurry up and get him out! All of the patients are accounted for and I’ll bet my remaining eye that Gerard is heading back to Zurich and we need to be there to stop him - so pick up your boyfriend and let’s move!”

“Was that Ana?” Jack asked, mouth lingering against Gabriel’s lips. His eyes were brighter now, remnants of his energetic spirit seeping back into their blue depths.

“Yeap,” Gabriel murmured. Pushing in, he claimed Jack’s lips once more, taking the moment to savour the taste of the blond’s mouth, the feel of the wet tongue, the familiar heat, before pulling away. “She says I should pick you up and get you out of here.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘ _ pick _ ’ me up--!” Jack never finished his sentence, squeaking as Gabriel lifted him up in a princess carry, the blond’s arms circled tightly around the Commander’s neck. “Gabe!”

“ _Perdóname_ _mi amor,_ ” Gabriel laughed. “Ana’s orders. Now let’s go _home_.”

Clasping Jack tighter to his chest, Gabriel started running in the direction of the Skyranger.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⌐■_■) ~ ♪
> 
> Bonus facts:  
> Gerard Lacroix trained in Black ops as did Gabriel Reyes.  
> Gabriel was promoted to Strike-Commander while Gerard was given Blackwatch.  
> Talon approached Amelie awhile after Overwatch had officially entered it's golden age.  
> Amelie returned to Gerard after she 'turned blue' and convinced her husband about what Talon could do for him.  
> ( This is what I interpreted from her character and Talon after hearing an interaction between Hanzo and the Widowmaker, the quote being "Talon could restore your father's empire.", to which Hanzo replies "But at what cost?". )


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns to Watchpoint: Zurich to confront Gerard while the Blackwatch-Commander and his men start an all-out war against Overwatch. In the chaos that ensues, Gabriel can't risk putting Jack in the line of fire and tries to save him from the fight altogether. Will they both get out of this alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this went through like two rewrites before I was completely satisfied >_>"

_I moved Heaven and Earth to bring you back._

_I never gave up on you,_

_So don’t go givin’ up on me._

 

The flight back to the Zurich base was more-or-less uneventful. Ana saw to Jack’s injuries, applying bandages and stitches to wounds that the biotic emitter could not heal, while Tracer - in the pilot seat - skilfully brought them into the air and towards the Watchpoint. The rest of the team had volunteered to stay behind to look after the patients and clear up any remaining hostiles - which left Gabriel, Ana and Tracer to deal with Gerard and Blackwatch once they touched down.

It wasn’t going to be easy. Who knew how many agents Gerard had scattered throughout the base, who was loyal to Overwatch and who was loyal to Blackwatch. The best case scenario was that they dealt with the parasite within Overwatch quietly and with minimal collateral damage. But Gabriel doesn’t believe in best case scenarios, he holds no illusion that things could - and will - turn ugly. The Swiss base was Overwatch’s central hub, the eyes of everyone in the world was directed on it. What was to happen could change their fate and affect future generations to come. But he was the Strike-Commander of this organisation, he let this happen and by _hell_ he was going to set this right.

“Drop us behind the Central Command Center,” Gabriel ordered.

“Roger that,” Tracer replied, two hands around the joystick already directing the Skyranger into place. “Hey, Commander-sir-papi. What'cha gonna do once we land?”

“Make a speech, I suppose.”

Tracer blinked. “With all due respect, you’ve never been one for speeches.”

“I know Lena,” Gabriel grumbled, scratching the back of his head. “But our people need to know Blackwatch is in league with Talon, that they’ve committed crimes against the people, that they need to be brought to justice.”

The pilot hummed, deep in thought, a frown coming to dawn on her usually perky features. “Papi… if this all goes downhill you might not walk out of there in one piece.”

“Lucky for him, he’s not going in alone.” Jack announced, sliding up behind Gabriel who was standing with his hands braced against the ceiling of the cabin. The blond’s pale arms circled around the Commander’s waist, drawing Gabriel flush against his chest as he planted a chaste kiss against the dark neck.

“Jack…” Gabriel warned.

“I’m fine Gabe,” Jack whispered. “I’m coming with you.”

Twisting so that he could face the blond, he brought his hands up to hold Jack’s face, his thumb sliding over the hollowed cheeks - a result of the strain of the past few days. Not only that, the blond was too frail, too light. Gently, Gabriel slid his lips over Jack’s closed eyes.

“Nothing I say will convince you to stay back?” He asked softly, burying his nose in the golden strands of Jack’s hair. His eyes scrunched closed, hands tightening around the blond. _Jack’s already been through too much, because of him - suffered, too much, because of him. Jack didn’t need this. This was Gabriel’s duty. He couldn’t lose Jack, not again._

A sharp nip on the shell of his ear had Gabriel wincing, trying to jerk back but the sharp teeth held on, Jack’s breath hot against his skin.

“I know what this means to you Gabe,” Jack hissed through gritted teeth. “And I’ll stand by you when you do it.”

Finally letting Gabriel’s ear go, he cupped the other man’s face, his cornflower blue eyes charged with barely contained lightning, a sparkling spirit daring the unseen to do it’s worse.

“Do you remember Gabe? You made me promise to come back,” Jack whispered. “And I’m here now. You _won’t_ lose me, because we’re here - _together_. I’ll fight with everything I have to keep it that way.”

“Even if I’m…” Gabriel swallowed. “Even if...I’ve done things in the past...things that aren’t--”

“Yes,” Jack declared vehemently, hands clasped even tighter around Gabriel. “What you did… there’s nothing that I can say or do that will ease that. But _I want to help_ .” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Gabe, I love you. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right next to _you_.”

“And that’s a good thing too,” Ana cut in abruptly, wandering down the narrow aisle of the cabin just so she could prod the Strike-Commander in the side. “Gabriel was moping the whole time you were away.”

“Do you _really_ have to tell everyone that?” Gabriel asked, twisting in Jack’s hold to glare at the sniper. _They were having a moment_!

“It’s no secret, boss.” Tracer added, voice nonchalant over the speakers. “‘Sides, now that dad knows you’re an emotional wreck without him maybe he’ll think twice about leaving us with the neighbourhood edgelord.”

Gabriel’s groan was drowned out by Jack’s laugh and the humming of the engines powering down. Tracer expertly flicked a few switches and the Skyranger was set securely on the helipad, the craft’s door lowering to the tarmac with a hiss of hot air. With practised ease, the brunette extracted herself from the pilot seat before unholstering her dual pistols into her hands for a final inspection. In the cabin, Ana was reloading her sniper rifle, wrinkled fingers locking the bullet chamber and it’s load of biotic syringes with a satisfying click. As for Jack, the blond had retrieved a set of holsters and automatic pistols from the Skyranger’s own emergency armoury. They wouldn’t be as efficient as his Pulse-Rifle, but they were better than nothing.

Gabriel watched it all from the corner of his eyes as he reloaded his favourite shotguns. Tracer who was now like a daughter, representing the adopted family who were waiting for him. Ana, his second-in-command, who had endured thick and thin with him, who had picked him up when he was down and saved his skin more times than he could count. And Jack, who he had met only three months ago but who Gabriel felt as if he had known for a lifetime.

And maybe he has, in another life, in another time.

The ache that had been steadily pounding behind his eyes was getting harder to ignore and Gabriel turned away, pursing his lips as he strapped his shotguns and spare ammo to his waist. Despite the two women’s words, despite Jack’s absolute faith in him, Gabriel felt none of their confidence as he watched pale hands ruffle through tousled blond hair. He couldn’t help noticing the bones that peeked out from under the skin, the stitches and new scars that lay barely hidden under Jack’s bloody shirt. He took every new cut, every new injury on the blond’s body as a personal failure, as a reminder - that he wasn’t strong enough. Grimacing, Gabriel had to clamp down on his own tongue, struggling to stifle the growl that threatened to break from his throat.

Ana and Lena weren’t there when he thought he had lost the only person that mattered on this earth. They weren’t there when he had clutched the weakened body to him, praying to whatever higher-power that was out in the world to never take Jack away from him again.

He hated the thought - knew Jack would never agree to it. But he didn’t need the younger man’s approval, or anyone else’s. Above everything else, Gabriel just needed Jack safe.

His hands shifted, barely flicking off the surface of a nearby storage chest, as if he was retrieving more supplies. Stealthily, he eased the silver items into his hoodie pocket before turning to his team.

“Ana, Lena. Head to the Command Center first,” Gabriel ordered, trying to keep his voice light. “We’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

The two women exchanged looks, before turning their eyes back to Gabriel - Lena’s confused and Ana’s suspicious. As if to prove a point, Gabriel slid a hand around Jack’s waist and pulled the blond back into his chest, darting a pointed look to the two women. It worked. Pulling a face, Lena quickly began heading for the base, Ana on the other hand hesitated, chancing one last look - filled with concern - to Gabriel before following the young pilot.

“Gabe? What’s wrong?” Jack asked, his pale hands - lined with new scars that glowed like crescent moons - were planted on Gabriel’s chest, fingers tapering against the nervous bunching of his muscles.

“Jack... _cariño,_ ” Gabriel murmured, pulling the blond closer to him, lips grazing Jack’s jawline, teasing, nipping. “Do you trust me?”

“W-what kind of question is that?” Jack stammered, shivering in his embrace, heat flushing down the neckline of his shirt. He squirmed as Gabriel pressed a searing kiss to his temple, nosing the golden hair on the side of his head. “Gabe, aren’t we - don’t we have to go?”

“In a bit,” Gabriel whispered, breath hot along the shell of Jack’s ear. Warm calloused hands gripped Jack’s pale ones in his own, slowly, carefully, he walked the blond back into the cabin of the Skyranger, stretching Jack’s hands above his head as he did so. “You know I love you, right?”

Suspicion was clouding the blue depths of Jack’s eyes. “Gabe? What are y--”

He never let the blond finish his sentence, diving into Jack’s mouth, kissing and lapping at the sweetness the blond offered. Jack tightened in his hold, squirming - a moan erupting from his chest, vibrating against Gabriel’s body. Gabriel held firm, it was now or never.

In a fluid motion, he had slid the silver handcuffs from his hoodie pocket, looped them around the overhead railing lining the interior of the Skyranger and fixed them securely around Jack’s wrists. Blue eyes abruptly snapped open as the cuffs’ clicked, the soft pink lips parting with a gasp as Jack fought the sudden bindings that shackled his hands above his head and to the armoured craft.

“ _GABRIEL REYES!_ ” Jack snarled, _screamed_ . “You _fucking_ ASSHOLE! Undo these cuffs _right now!_ Or so help me I will get you back in the _most horrific way possible_!”

“Not happening _cariño_ ,” Gabriel growled, silencing Jack with another kiss, wincing as the blond attempted to bite his lips off. Pulling away, he stroked his thumb along Jack’s jaw, ignoring the way the blond was tugging at the shackles, desperately trying to reach for him even with his hands tied to the railing. “You’ll be safe here.”

“ _Fuck_ safe!” Jack snapped. “Gabe, you’re not going to face Gerard alone!”

“ _Yes_ I am,” Gabriel growled, hands grasping the side of Jack’s head, he ran dark sun-kissed fingers along the blond’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell from blue eyes - tears that Jack didn’t seem to be aware were pouring from his eyes in angry streams. “I _can’t_ lose you Jack. I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry_ .” He planted a swift kiss to the pale forehead, lips lingering against the cool skin. “I’ll be back Jack, I promise. _I’ll be back_.”

Turning quickly, he left the Skyranger and with brisk steps, headed for the Command Center - Jack’s frustrated scream following him out.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the Command Center was child’s play. Gabriel had walked these halls so many times, memorized the camera positions and angles so thoroughly that he could’ve snuck in in his sleep - if he had wanted to. The agents that were wandering about the room when they entered all jerked their heads up in surprise as they caught sight of their Commander and the shotguns dangling from his waist.

“Give me Base-wide transmission,” Gabriel ordered the moment he entered the room.

Some agents immediately scrambled to do his bidding, flicking switches and typing in commands as they prepared to transmit his voice across the Watchpoint. Others remained where they were, either shocked or… gritting their teeth in silence. Ana and Lena were standing off to a side. When they caught sight of their Commander without Jack they exchanged looks before stepping forward, Ana had one hand reached out to Gabriel but the Commander brushed past her, shoulders squared and back rigidly straight as he approached the mic stationed on a desk, the black padded receiver looming ominously.

_His people deserved to know. Deserved to know about the snake that was allowed to make it’s home within their own walls. Deserved to know what Blackwatch had done._

Gabriel’s hands clenched into fists, before stepping up to the mic.

“Attention all Overwatch agents, this is Gabriel Reyes, Strike-Commander of Overwatch speaking,” Gabriel announced.

His voice reverberated over the speakers, thundering throughout the base as agents and staff alike stopped in their tracks to listen to the very man they looked up to. Gabriel swallowed, he knew he had to do this, he just hadn’t realised how hard it would be. Unconsciously, one of his hands slipped back to brush the black velvet box still tucked away in his back pocket, taking strength from the simple touch, from the promise the item bore.

“I have…an announcement to make,” He began slowly. “Some of you know this already but for those of you that don’t… Overwatch has a covert ops division known as Blackwatch.” He paused, taking a deep breath. Throughout the base, agents and staff alike traded bewildered looks. Dimly, Gabriel could still hear Gerard’s words at the back of his mind, the unseen, foregone recognition, the abandonment that the agents did not deserve, and his breath hitched before continuing “Blackwatch used to deal with the missions that were too difficult to handle in broad daylight, their agents were strong men and women who kept our world safe from the shadows. Agents who...were willing to dirty their hands so the rest of us wouldn’t have to...

“But I’m afraid that’s changed,” Gabriel went on, resolute. “Gerard Lacroix, Commander of Blackwatch has brokered an alliance with Talon, the very enemies - _terrorists_ \- that Overwatch has sworn to eliminate…

“Now I know this is a lot to take in, and I do not make these accusations lightly,” Gabriel’s palms were sticky with sweat, his head bowed as he ploughed on. With this, he signed their death sentence, but at the same time - he saved many more from their grasp. It was a trade-off, a lingering taste of what it was being in charge, to put someone down so others could live. It never made it any easier. “But I have seen what Gerard has done. He’s released a modified plague, a _bioweapon_ in Somalia, turned armed soldiers and agents against harmless civilians who were too sick to raise a hand in defense. He tried to kill me and my team, and he won’t stop there.

“I don’t know how many agents of Blackwatch are scattered throughout this base right now,” Gabriel admitted. “But I know they are friends of Talon, an enemy who will kill without remorse. Overwatch has always stood for peace, harmony, justice...and so much more, I won’t let Blackwatch change that. So I’m going to stop them, and if I’m the only one then so be it…” He paused, tightening calloused fingers around the black velvet box that had found its way into his palm - a _promise_.

“I will…” He cut himself off, mind shifting, shifting to Jack cuffed in the cabin of the Skyranger, listening to his voice, to his declarations.

“I…” He stammered. Jack had wanted to fight...and Gabriel wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ \- let him.

“But I’m willing to bet I’m not in this fight alone.” He finished. Leaning back, he cut the transmission with a quick flick at the console.

“So...did you write that down, or was that off the top of your head?” Tracer asked once he had stepped away from the desk. Despite her teasing tone, her hazel brown eyes were worried - one of her dainty feet tapping away against the floor like an anxious rabbit.

Averting his gaze, Gabriel brushed past her. _Selfish, stupid_ \- leaving Jack tucked away while he openly declared war against Blackwatch. Many of his agents - agents who were loyal to _him_ \- would already be picking up weapons, fighting back against Blackwatch, while the man who had wanted to stand by Gabriel the most was left locked up in a Skyranger sitting forlornly behind the Command Center. The thoughts rumbled through his head, grumbling like a kitten that was told that it did not have leave to romp. Gunfire was already roaring through the base, fights breaking out that could be heard even from where he was.

Gabriel straightened unholstering his shotguns, keeping his eyes downcast as Ana moved to stop before him. He expected her to scold him, to yell at him for making such rash decisions, to ask where Jack was and to demand that he go back. But instead, all he felt was soft fingers settling on his arm. Surprised, Gabriel looked up into Ana’s kind and motherly gaze. Her single eye was filled with understanding, empathy swirling in their gentle depths. Gabriel swallowed before looking away, he should’ve known that Ana of all people would understand how he felt - she herself had been doing it for years, trying to keep Fareeha safe, trying to keep her loved ones away from the front lines.

“You pick the difficult choices, Gabriel.” She sighed. “I won’t tell you what’s wrong or right - even I don’t know which is which. I just hope it pays off.”

“Ana, I…” He stammered, huffed. “Thank you.”

The sniper nodded, patting him lightly on the arm before cocking her rifle. “Lena and I will coordinate evac and get the noncombatants out. Go, find Gerard and end this.”

“Understood.” Gabriel growled, leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“I have a lock on Blackwatch-Commander Gerard’s location,” Athena announced in his ear.

“Give it to me,” Gabriel yelled over the roar of his firing shotguns. Snapping the guns up, he blasted away two Blackwatch agents who had been advancing down the corridor. The shotgun pellets finding their targets and sending the two hostiles flying back to crash on the floor. Neither would be getting up again.

Evacuation was in full swing, Ana having ordered civilians and staff alike to leave the premises. The remaining people left in the base were either agents loyal to Gabriel determined to prove Overwatch’s morals and innocence, or Blackwatch agents who were out for blood and the downfall of the organisation. The entire facility was now an all-out war zone as the two factions vied for dominance. Gabriel didn’t know how long this would last, perhaps until he or Gerard fell. Either way, he didn’t expect Watchpoint: Zurich to escape in one piece.

“Building three, level six, conference room 12A” Athena hummed. “I’m reading heat signatures converged in the area. Expect heavy resistance.”

“Got it.”

 

* * *

 

Jack tugged at the cuffs once more, wincing as blood dribbled down his chafed wrists. Brows furrowed together in concentration, he attempted to use the sluggish red liquid coating his wrists to squeeze his hands through the silver loops. The cuffs clanked against his skin, if anything Jack was convinced the cuffs were tightening rather than slipping off! Growling profanities in a mixture of languages taught to him by everyone he had ever met, Jack jumped, gripping the railing with his cuffed hands as - with a huge grunt of effort - he brought his ankles up to hook in the railing, clinging sloth-like off the metal bar.

Golden hair dancing in the air and face flushed from blood flowing the wrong way, Jack narrowed blue eyes as he tried once more to yank the cuffs, either from the railings or from his wrists. The metal chains clattered together, ringing in the silence of the Skyranger.

_Fuck Gabriel Reyes_ , Jack thought angrily, cursing Gabriel to the unknown corners of the earth and back. _Fuck him and his goddamn silver-tongue and hard biceps and toned abs and and -- everything else! Once I get ahold of Gabe I’m going to fucking fuck everything from behind those fucking brown eyes and fuck--_

“Need help?” A voice asked.

Jack yelped, ankles slipping from the railing to crash back to the floor - his hands jerked harshly against the cuffs, sending a fresh wave of pain rolling through his already bloodied wrists. Jack winced against the sensation, mouth stretching in a silent scream.

“That’s… _got_ to hurt.” The deep, gravelly voice went on.

“You don’t say!” Jack snapped.

Blinking away tears of pain, he twisted to glare at the white-haired man lounging against the entrance of the Skyranger. If he wasn’t so angry at Gabriel, Jack might have been taken aback by the strangeness of this man altogether. But right now, he took in the other’s snow-white hair, tacky blue, red and white jacket, and masked visor with a mumbled huff before turning his attention back to the cuffs.

“You’re not going to get those off that way,” The stranger hummed, amusement clear in his tone.

“Well if you’re going to help me I would appreciate it if you stopped _talking_ about helping me and _actually_ helped me!” Jack yelled. With a final yank at the cuffs, he slackened, hanging tiredly off the silver rings. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the visored stranger, he growled “Who the fuck are you anyway?”

The other man remained silent, arms crossed over his chest, a chest that - under the well-worn jacket - was covered in thick kevlar armour. It was then that Jack noticed the Heavy Pulse-Rifle resting by the man’s feet. He quirked a brow at the weapon, although similar in model to the one he usually used, this one was bulkier, larger, an additional chamber on the underside of the gun hinted at additional accessories and curiosity nipped at him despite his current situation.

“You really want to know who I am?” The stranger asked abruptly, turning Jack’s attention back to the man once more.

“Sure, why not?” Jack grumbled. “It’s not like I’m just _hanging around_ anyway.”

The man sighed dramatically, shoulders rolling with the motion. “Please…lay off the puns?”

“Tell me who you are and I’ll stop _monkeying_ around,” Jack snickered.

“ _Fuck_ , I forgot how unbearable we can be when we put our minds to it,” The stranger muttered.

“Wait hold on,” Jack interjected, one brow quirked impossibly high - his pain momentarily forgotten. “What do you mean ‘ _we’_?”

With a swift motion, the man slipped off his visor and face mask, raising cornflower blue eyes to meet Jack’s own _cornflower blue_ \- and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips, his previous grin all but washed away. Skin pale and wrinkled, a large scar cutting across the features from above his left eye to his right cheek, right over a strong nose, and a smaller scar tugging at the left corner of once-soft pink lips. Jack stared, slack jawed at the face that was an _exact replica_ of his own - just years older.

Catching himself, the blond blinked harshly, hands clenching and flexing as he tried to process what he was looking at.

“I-- _Wow_ okay…” Jack stuttered. “ _Please_ tell me this is just one of Tracer’s pranks.”

“Not really,” 76 grinned “But Lena _does_ have something to do with it.”

“Right okay…” Jack puffed. _Deep breaths, just take deep breaths_. “So…”

“Hold your hands as far apart as they’ll go,” 76 ordered.

Swiftly, Jack did as he was told. If his older self was getting him to do something, he didn’t see the point in arguing, especially not when _Jack ‘Soldier: 76’ Morrison_ looked jacked as hell - no pun intended, honest.

Sweeping up the Heavy Pulse-Rifle, Soldier: 76 unloaded a single pulse-round at the handcuffs, causing the chains to shatter, clinking to the floor in a rain of silver fragments. Freed, Jack winced as he rubbed his sore and bloody wrists, the skin swelling and coated in grossly drying clots.

“Dare I ask what you’re doing here?” Jack asked, grimacing at a particularly nasty cut. He _really_ had to yell at Gabriel about his ‘how-to-keep-people-safe’ choices.

“Short answer, saving your love life.” 76 hummed. “Long answer, Gabe’s going to fuck up and he needs your help.”

“That’s it?” Jack asked, unimpressed.

“The even longer answer involves him turning into a gross-gooey-smog-wraith-thing that will go out on a murderous rampage if Talon gets ahold of him,” 76 said quickly. “That is, unless _you_ get to him first and save his stupid ass.”

“Please tell me the gross-goey-smog-wraith-thing part was a joke,” Jack deadpanned.

76’s silence was enough of an answer.

“Right well, _fuck_.” Jack muttered.

“Here, you’re going to need this.” Snapping a canister from his waist, 76 tossed a biotic emitter to Jack, the blond eagerly catching the familiar item and tucking it into his own belt. “And this.” Hanging the Pulse-Rifle’s trigger guard off a single finger, Soldier: 76 lifted the weapon to his younger self.

Jack quirked a brow at the almost too-easy way his older self was handling the gun before wrapping his own hands around the Pulse-Rifle. Immediately, he gasped as he had to readjust his grip on the weapon, quickly distributing the stupidly heavy weight on his thin and bloody arms.

“What the hell did you do to this rifle!?” He exclaimed, glaring at the white-haired man.

“Hmm? Oh right,” 76 chuckled. “It’s got an added feature of Helix-Rockets on the underside. Be careful of the kickback though, those things are intense.”

“I get that,” Jack grumbled, hefting the rifle. “But I also mean to ask; how the _fuck_ did I get so ripped in my older years?”

“SEP,” 76 shrugged.

Jack’s blue eyes widened. “Wait hold on, the Soldier Enhancement Program?”

“I don’t know the specifics,” 76 began hesitantly, tapping the side of a wrinkled chin. “But it seems we come from alternate timelines - you'll have to ask Lena or Winston about the gory details. Anyway, in my case I joined the SEP and fought in the omnic crisis as part of Overwatch. As for you… well, you’re the version of me that _rejected_ the SEP and became a medic.”

“ _Now_ I really want to know what happened to get you here,” Jack muttered. Hoisting the Heavy Pulse-Rifle to his chest, he began to leave the Skyranger, Solder: 76 following close beside him. “So, am I allowed to ask some uh… ‘what happens in the future’ questions?”

“Can’t say I’m allowed to answer all of them but shoot.” 76 hummed.

“Visor?”

“Winston’s invention, it's similar in function to your blue one.”

“Modified Heavy Pulse-Rifle with Helix attachments?”

“Helix Security. Pillaged it. Don’t ask.”

“Jacket?”

“Go visit your father the next time you’re free, I guarantee you that you’ll find it.”

“Scars?’

76 hesitated. Face grim, he turned to Jack. “We’ll see by the end of the night.”

Jack halted, staring wide eyed at his older self. Finally, he shrugged “Hey, at least you - I - _we_ look good.”

76 laughed, throaty and deep. The sound was rougher than Jack’s own, low and rumbling and the blond couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the change. Then again, if the ‘scars hint’ was any indication - he probably didn’t want to know.

“One more question,” Jack hummed. “This one’s important.”

76 quirked a brow at the blond before replying “Hit me.”

“Does Gabe like the scars?”

Soldier: 76 guffawed, eyes scrunched up and wrinkles crinkling at the edges as he worked through hoots of mirth. Jack himself grinned, he didn’t really mind the ideas of scars, to be entirely honest he found them quite dashing - one of the many reasons why he had been attracted to Gabriel. Thinking about the dark man had Jack’s mind suddenly turning to darker thoughts, his eyes narrowed as he tried to look at anywhere but his older self.

A large gloved hand rested on his shoulder and Jack hesitantly glanced back up into 76’s own blue eyes. His older self’s face was understanding, kind, strained perhaps - from having lived through too many hard fights - but it was determined, strong. A face that knew _his_ trials and tribulations, a face that said that those problems would not hold him back, a face that dared the storm to do the unthinkable so that he could prove _it_ that nothing would stop him, that he would _brave_ the storm and come out on top. Jack’s on features firmed, a nod and the squaring of his shoulders to show that he understood, that _he_ too would show the storm, that _he_ would find Gabriel and - despite the man having handcuffed him in an aircraft - _save_ him.

Their silent moment was interrupted when a loud crash echoed across the helipad, the doors leading from the base to the tarmac having been swung open to reveal a black-garbed wraith dragging an unconscious Blackwatch agent in a clawed hand.

“ _Cariño_! Where the fuck are you?” The Reaper rasped. “We need to get out of here, this place is about to--”

Seeing Jack standing next to an unmasked 76, the Reaper cut himself off. Almost casually, the wraith tossed the unconscious Blackwatch agent aside, before stomping up to the two Jacks, smoke seething from the edges of his coat. The younger Jack cocked his head, he would recognise that voice anywhere. So _this_ was Gabe from the other timeline; apparently Soldier: 76’s description of him wasn’t too far off the mark.

“ _Pendejo_ , don’t you remember what I said about messing with this timeline!?” Reaper hissed, clawed hands fisting at his sides.

“Oh, so _you_ get to talk to yourself but I don’t?” 76 asked.

“T- _That’s..._ different…” Reaper stammered.

“Uh-huh.” Soldier hummed, exchanging a look with Jack.The younger blond chuckled, a shit-eating smirk tugging at the corner of soft pink lips.

The Reaper sighed, shoulders sagging. Older and from another timeline he might be, but when faced with two Jacks, there was nothing he could do to defend himself, especially not when his long dead heart was beating ferociously at the sight of the younger, golden-boy Jack, standing next to the older, silver-fox Soldier.

“Fine, _cariño_ \- you win.” Reaper growled. “I take it you two have already ‘talked’. So without further ado--” He reached a clawed hand to snag 76 by the wrist, pulling the older Jack to his side “-- we’re leaving. Right now.”

“ _Hun_ , you’re forgetting something.” 76 murmured, a gloved hand reaching for the bone mask, tipping the facepiece up to reveal ashen skin and smoking scars lined with sharp teeth - ever shifting in regenerating and degenerating skin. The soldier was not at all fazed by his lover’s face and instead smiled when the scowling Reaper fixed crimson blood eyes on him.

Something about the grin was putting Reaper on edge and the wraith barely held his smoke in check as he growled “And what’s that?”

“This.”

The hook landed squarely on Reaper’s cheek, the younger Jack having socked him right across the face. The wraith doubled over in pain, clutching his face, expelling a gust of smoke as he did so.

“ _Jack! What the fuck!?_ ” He roared.

“Call it revenge for the other Gabe locking him up in the Skyranger,” 76 replied, examining his gloved hand. To Jack, the soldier asked. “Feeling better now?”

“Not as satisfying as punching _my_ Gabe, but…” Jack hummed, shaking out his fist. “Yeah, better.”

“You two are assholes!” Reaper snarled.

“Well, too bad for you you’re married to _this_ asshole.” 76 shot back.

Jack blinked, hands abruptly tightening around the Pulse-Rifle in his grasp. Blue eyes hesitant, darting between the Soldier and the Reaper, he asked “So we...Gabe and I...we’ll get married?”

Silence greeted his question as the two men exchanged looks, hands still interlaced with each other - the Reaper and the Soldier. Finally, the wraith sighed before turning to Jack, despite all the smoke and shifting toothy scars, the blond could see that Reaper’s features were uncertain, guarded. Soldier’s was much the same, with his scarred lips pursed and a slight frown gracing his silver brows.

“Jack we…” Reaper sighed once more, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “In our timeline we did get married - but not until much later. As in… _years_ later.”

“We don’t know what will happen in this line,” 76 continued. “If fate has it’s way, you two could be following in _our_ footsteps _…_ ”

And judging by their features, this future was not what Jack would want - not at _any_ cost. His lips stretched into a grim line, hands tightening around the Pulse-Rifle in his grip, bloodied fingers tapping thoughtfully against the side of the trigger. Finally, the blond huffed.

“Alright, I’ll go get Gabe,” Jack said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’ll make sure he gets out safe.”

Reaper narrowed crimson eyes. “Don’t forget to get yourself out too, if I know myself, Gabriel won’t forgive himself if _you_ die.”

“Well, it looks like I’ve already _had_ a date with death,” Jack shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. “So I’m _pretty_ sure I can handle it.”

The wraith cackled, smoke curling at the edges of his mouth. Beside him, 76 smiled wryly, blue eyes rolling in badly contained amusement.

“Ok then, Boyscout.” Reaper rasped, “Your boyfriend’s headed for the conference rooms. If you take the laundry chute in the Command Center’s mop closet, it’ll drop you off right beside the fire exit of building three. Head up to the _sixth_ floor, room 12A.”

_A shortcut_ , Jack thought. Good, he could use one. “Got it.”

“Good luck,” 76 grinned.

With a hasty nod of farewell, Jack turned and sprinted into the base.

 

* * *

 

Panting, Gabriel shoved the limp body of a Blackwatch agent aside, it crashed to the floor with a thump, lolling on unresponsive limbs as he stepped over it to pick up his fallen shotguns. Gabriel grimaced as he spotted the scratch marring the ornately designed surface. As if tearing up _his_ Watchpoint wasn’t enough, Blackwatch just had to go and ruin his beautiful weapons as well.

Grumbling under his breath, Gabriel unloaded a single round from said shotgun into a Blackwatch agent that thought he could sneak up on the Commander. The hostile agent crashed back to the floor, smoke billowing from the new holes in his armour plate.

Athena had been right about ‘heavy resistance’. The entire sixth floor was crawling with a haphazard mix of Blackwatch _and_ Talon agents. Gabriel didn’t know where the latter had come from but if he had to hazard a guess, he would say that the Blackwatch-Commander had been using his unique skillset to sneak the terrorists into the base for quite some time now. Internally, Gabriel berated himself for the umpteenth time for letting such a thing happen under his watch, but at the same time he knew scolding himself wasn’t going to change things. The only thing he could hope for now was to put down Gerard down as quickly as possible and escape this place with Jack.

Guilt lanced through his chest, causing him to pause momentarily, shotguns clutched tightly in gloved fingers. He was _so_ going to get a beating once he released Jack from the Skyranger. Nevermind that the blond was probably going to pout his way through the next year if he had his way, just to make Gabriel feel as guilty as possible. But he was willing to live with a lifetime of scolding if it meant Jack was safe. It was _Gabriel_ ’s fault that Gerard did what he did, he wouldn’t let others suffer for _his_ mistakes.

Carefully, Gabriel waded his way through the corridor littered with bodies of hostile agents mixed in with a number of Overwatch agents. Gritting his teeth, he forced his eyes away from the bloodied blue uniforms. Strange, he had thought he was past waddling through narrow lanes filled with corpses and instead here he was, traipsing a bloody hall that was too similar to the ditches he once crossed. Fate sure loves to be a dick, Gabriel thought harshly.

Brown eyes scanning the doors that lined the corridors, he silently counted the room numbers in his head. After the initial attack by Blackwatch and Talon agents, this particular area had abruptly become quiet, leaving Gabriel to wonder if the enemy had retreated. Then again, he could still hear fighting going on in other parts of the Watchpoint, so that meant that either Gerard had moved on...or that he was planning something.

Gabriel was willing to bet on the latter.

_9C, 10, 11A, 11B…12A_

He narrowed his eyes at the mostly unmarked door - albeit for a few splashes of blood. The hall was too quiet and nothing beyond the flimsy stainless steel door revealed anything about what he would face, his lips stretched into a thin line - this wasn’t the kind of fight Gabriel had been expecting and not one he liked the odds of. But it wasn’t like he had any other choice, taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and nudged open the conference room door.

The warning snap and hiss was all Gabriel needed to know that he had fallen into a trap. Unable to jerk back, the gaseous toxin that escaped the venom mine flooded his lungs, causing him to fall into the conference room, coughing and hacking as pain nipped at every nerve in his body. A fog immediately squashed itself into his mind, clouding his thoughts, his fingers spasmed around his shotguns, loosening from the trigger. Dimly, he was aware of a heeled boot kicking aside the weapons, slender, ballerina legs clad in an iridescent skin-tight bodysuit coming to stop by his collapsed body.

Wincing in pain, Gabriel looked up into Amelie Lacroix’s sneering amber eyes. The blue skinned woman had a large retractable rifle held in graceful tapering fingers, a black helmet sitting atop her midnight hair had gently glowing red lenses that resembled the eyes of spiders. A small smile tugged at the corner of her icy lips as she took one last look at the collapsed Commander before swaying her way over to the man sat at the head of the conference table, a bandage wound tightly about his left shoulder.

“Hello again Reyes,” Gerard hissed. He looked terrible, covered in soot, his dark hair rubbed in all the wrong directions. A number of cuts and burns graced his Blackwatch uniform and the man wore a frown that seemed permanently etched into his dark brows.

“Gerard,” Gabriel gasped. “Amelie.” He staggered, struggling to get his feet under him. Another cough tore from his lungs, whatever was in the venom mine, it was strong - even against supersoldiers. He finally managed to get one leg up, but not his entire body - forcing Gabriel to lean on his knee. _Dammit_ he could only hope that his enhanced immune system would tear apart the concoction soon, fighting the two Lacroix’s as he was now was tantamount to suicide.

Which, he was surprised to note, that neither hostiles were actively engaging him despite his current handicap and Gabriel couldn’t help the low growl that escaped his throat. Gerard didn’t look any happier about the idea as well, fuming in his chair as his wife slowly swaggered her hips over to him. It was then that Gabriel realised it was not Gerard that ran the show, but rather, _Amelie_.

“Come now _cherie_ ,” The woman tutted, one hand sliding out to brush tantalisingly down her husband’s cheek. “Do not look so glum, Talon has plans for him. Terrible plans, he will pay for everything he has ever done to you - in due time.”

Gerard’s hands flexed around the armrests where he had placed them, darting one last glance at Gabriel before sighing and leaning into his wife’s hand. “Whatever you say my dear.” He hummed, loosening one hand so that he could lounge his head on it. “Does Talon require anything else?”

The woman chuckled, silky sweet like a coiling snake. “We have everything we need. Watchpoint: Zurich...is _yours_.”

“Like _hell_ it is!” Gabriel snapped, lurching to his feet. Fresh waves of pain crashed through his muscles and he staggered into a chair, toppling the item before using it to lever himself upright. “And what the fuck do you mean Talon has plans for me?”

In answer, Amelie dealt a knee kick right to his gut, sending Gabriel back to the floor, coughing and hacking for air. Before he could compose himself, a sharp heel was placed squarely in the middle of his back, it’s pointed end threatening to plunge into his spine. As if that wasn’t enough, the blue-skinned woman unfurled her weapon, levelling the barrel of the sniper rifle at the back of his head.

“Amelie,” Gerard hummed, an amused gleam in his eye as he watched the spectacle unfold. “I thought you said Talon needed him alive?”

“They did not mention they needed him in one piece,” The woman hissed. Removing a small device hidden in the armour pads of her boots, she tossed the remote to her husband before renewing her grip on her rifle. “I say we have our fun before giving him over to Talon.”

“Fun my _ass_!” Gabriel roared, his mind was clearing - not as fast as he would like but just enough. He swung his arm, landing a backfist against Amelie’s leg, toppling the woman and removing the barrel from the back of his head. Without breaking a beat, he lurched to his feet, hands reaching to snatch the rifle from his enemy’s hands.

The trembling ground made him stop, arms outstretched in front of him as the floor heaved and shuddered. Gabriel jerked his head up, eyes zeroing in on the sight that beckoned to him from out the floor length windows of the conference room. Watchpoint: Zurich, _his_ Watchpoint was on fire, smoke billowing from an explosion that had blown up a small section of the base.

“What the _fuck_ did you do!?” He snarled.

“Talon has rigged the entire facility with explosives,” Gerard explained, turning the small remote over in his hands. “I suggest you behave Reyes, unless you want me to blow up this entire place before evacuation is complete.”

“You think I’ll just _let_ you blow up _my_ base?” Gabriel retorted, hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his side.

“No,” Amelie hissed, rising to her feet, the Widow’s Kiss - her rifle - sitting snugly in her hands. “But we could blow up that helipad behind the Command Center.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. An icy chill seeping into his veins.

“We know you left a certain... _important_ person there,” Amelie went on “Now...be a good boy or my husband will tear your boyfriend to bits.”

“How do yo--” Gabriel began.

“Talon has their ways,” Gerard interjected, a thumb tapping lightly against the side of the remote. Abruptly, his comm pinged, the Blackwatch-Commander immediately leaning in to the earpiece to listen. Finally, he turned back to Gabriel “Speaking of Talon, it looks like the extraction team has arrived.”

Gabriel took one hesitant step back but paused when he felt the barrel of Amelie’s gun digging into the ridges of his spine.

“Reyes, listen up.” Gerard growled lowly. “Talon needs you nice and putty in their hands alright? Do us a favour and _cooperate_ \- or else I’m blowing that Skyranger into the afterlife.”

Gabriel’s mind raced, sweat gleaming on his forehead as he frantically looked for ways out. His shotguns were too far for him to reach, Amelie’s own gun nudging painfully against his back. Gerard was sitting too far away, the thumb lounging a bit too close to the buttons for his liking. _Think_ , _THINK_ _goddamit!_   Gabriel snarled to himself. There had to be a way to get out of this without Gerard killing Jack, there just _had to be_!

Even as the thoughts flooded through his mind, even as his eyes roamed across the room looking for options, he could hear the heavy footfalls of incoming Talon agents approaching the conference room. It went without saying that if he were to get captured this whole thing would be over, he would lose _everything_.

Including the one thing he wanted to save--

“Heads up!”

An explosion of bright blue crashed into the room, sending bodies of the Talon extraction squad flying left and right. Amelie and Gabriel leapt aside as the impact shuddered through the space, Gerard falling off his chair as the wall came tumbling down, smoke and cement giving way to the blond who was holding a Pulse-Rifle that was slightly larger than normal.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack hissed. “I know he said the kickback was ‘intense’ but I didn’t think it was _this_ bad.”

“Jack!” Gabriel lurched to his feet, eyes widening in surprise. “Look out!”

The blond’s head jerked up in time to see Amelie darting in, the blue-skinned sniper lashing out with the butt of her Widow’s Kiss. Jack parried the blow with his own rifle, knocking aside the woman, swiftly he lashed out with his feet. Amelie hopped back, dancing away to land into a low crouch, her rifle unloading a hail of bullets at the medic as she did so. Jack dived to the side, finding cover in a crumbled segment of the wall.

Gabriel lurched to his own feet, having half a mind to take out the sniper but paused when he heard a grunt. Gerard. The Blackwatch-Commander still had the remote in his hands, fingers clutching the device tight. Gabriel’s head whipped back to the fight at hand, and then to Gerard, and back to Jack just as the blond rolled from cover and unleashed another swirling arc of crystal blue rockets spiralling at Amelie. The Talon’s sniper’s amber eyes widened before she lunged for the side, the Helix Rockets just grazing the tip of her heeled feet before crashing out the back wall of the conference room.

“ _I got this_ Gabe!” Jack yelled. He didn’t even seem aware that his wrists were coated in dribbling blond, that each knockback of the rifle in his hand was punching against his shoulder painfully. Instead the blond gave Gabriel one of his brightest, most blinding, sunshine smiles before swiftly ejecting the thermo clip from the rifle, muscles flexing and bunching under his already-torn shirt. The action was so smooth, so like flowing water, that there was no pause, no hesitation as Jack slid and locked a new clip in place, the lines of his muscles dancing with each sway and move as he cocked the rifle and fired off another round at Amelie. Lightning blue eyes catching sight of Gabriel still standing stock still, he exclaimed “For _fuck’s_ sake Gabe! Quit staring and get Gerard!”

“R-right!” Gabriel replied. _Gods,_ his cheeks were flushed with heat, blood roaring and pounding in his ears as he lurched across the room, knocking aside chairs. It wasn’t _his_ goddamn fault that Jack was pretty fucking handy with his pulse-rifle! How had he even gotten ahold of a pulse-rifle anyway? And were those Helix attachments? Well they _looked good_ \- worked well - looked - of for _fuck’s sake,_ that wasn’t what he meant! Wait, wasn’t he supposed to ask _how_ Jack had gotten free of the Skyranger in the first place?

Barely clearing his head in time, Gabriel crashed into Gerard who was reaching back for an automatic pistol holstered at his waist. The two Commanders grappled on the floor, Gerard landing a punch to Gabriel’s side and then a kick to his thigh. Gabriel grunted at the impact, hands reaching the pale wrists and then twisting. Gerard’s blood-curdling shout rewarded his efforts as the Blackwatch-Commander loosened his grip on remote and pistol, sending both items careening out of arm's reach. With nothing to occupy his hands, Gerard tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hoodie before flipping the Strike-Commander above his head and off him.

Gabriel huffed as he hit the floor, before deftly twisting and scrambling to his feet once more. Gerard faced him head on, a monstrous snarl marring his usually calm features. They clashed, fists flying, kicks darting out. Gerard was no supersoldier but he fought like one, lashing out at Gabriel’s chest, twisting as the other man struck back, dancing out of reach at the kick that came his way. Gabriel cursed, he might have the strength, but it was useless if he couldn’t actually _catch_ the other man.

Gerard and Gabriel both abruptly dived for cover when a rain of bullets flew their way, scorching the walls and shattering the windows.

“ _Cariño_!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“ _Cherie!_ ” Gerard snarled at the same time.

“Sorry!” Jack yelled back.

“ _Je suis désolé_!” Amelie hissed.

Gabriel grumbled under his breath, it was hard to stay mad for long under the situation they were both currently in. That being said, this was going nowhere, he needed someway to end this and soon! Brown eyes scouring the remains of the conference room, Gabriel’s eyes locked onto the pistol lying forgotten under the table. Just as he lunged for the side arm, Gerard did too.

Gabriel elbowed the Blackwatch-Commander in the ribs, kicking out at the same time. He was heavier, bulkier, _surely_ he could win this fight. Gerard spat, hands grabbing at Gabriel’s face before brutally smashing his head up against the table. As Gerard darted for the pistol again, Gabriel rammed his forearm into the other man’s diaphragm. The Blackwatch-Commander wheezed for breath, Gabriel taking this chance to grab the pistol. The sidearm fell into his grip, trigger coming to rest right behind his index finger. Before he could lock on, Gerard grabbed his hand and smashed it into the floor.

Gabriel screamed, knuckles bruised at the abuse, but he refused to relent his grip on the pistol. They grappled once more, neither gaining the upperhand, twisting and kicking, forcing the pistol one way, then the other. Gerard was swearing in French so artfully that Gabriel was sure his ears were going to bleed out if he actually knew what was being said. With a final curse, the Blackwatch-Commander tightened their fingers on the trigger, expelling the clip of bullets into the stainless steel floor.

_Fuck_ , there goes his chance, Gabriel growled as he wrenched the now-empty pistol from Gerard’s grip. Twirling the weapon till he held the still-hot barrel in his hands, he swung it up and brought the handle crashing down. The Blackwatch-Commander writhed, dodging the blow that sent crack lines snaking through the floor. Buckling his legs, he tipped the Strike-Commander off him. Gabriel fell back with a grunt, bloodied hands finally letting the side arm go. Lurching to his feet, his brown eyes widened as he spotted the silver remote nestled in the palm of the Blackwatch-Commander’s hand, a thumb looming ominously over the buttons.

Wiping away a nosebleed with the back of his hand, Gerard rasped “So much for beating you one on one Reyes,” He spat, blood flying from his torn mouth. “But I guess this is _still my win._ ”

“In your dreams!” Gabriel retorted, lunging for the Blackwatch-Commander once more.

The beep that boomed in the ensuing silence was a bit too dark for his liking.

The ground heaved, tossing all four individuals into the air. Fire burst, blooming in places where it had no place to be. Jack and Amelie dropped their weapons, leaping apart to clutch at walls still lining the now-ruined conference room as the explosion flared from right under them and the ceiling suddenly became engulfed in flame. As for Gabriel and Gerard, the floor groaned, cracks breaking across the once smooth surface, before collapsing.

“Gabe!” Jack screamed, blue eyes wide as he watched the man he loved flounder before falling, falling with the floor that caved in under him.

Gabriel grunted, a dark hand darting out, latching onto the corner of what remained of the floor. Wheezing as smoke stung his eyes, he clutched at the ledge, the rest of his body dangling in empty air. Getting his elbows onto what remained of his hand hold was not easy, the ceiling was caving in too, he could barely hold on. And if Gabriel fell, he had to drop six floors and land right on top of flaming debris - not a cheerful thought. A grunt by his side caught his attention and he spotted Gerard, the Blackwatch-Commander barely hanging on for his own life as well.

_Stupid_ , Gabriel thought angrily, the man had become so obsessed with his revenge, he was now going to kill them all! Pushing the thoughts from his head, Gabriel tried to heave himself up once more but found his hold loosen as another part of the ceiling came crashing down, shaking his hand hold and he cursed loudly, barely holding on with aching fingers.

 

* * *

 

Jack watched, blue eyes wide as Gabriel struggled to pull himself back onto solid ground, soot and sweat streaked muscles bunching as the dark man strained to hold what was left of a ledge. But the turmoil and chaos wasn’t making this easy, one wrong move would kill him, Gabriel would fall, and he would _die_. Beside Jack, even Amelie was gripping onto the wall with blue knuckles that were quickly going white, staring at her husband as he struggled to lever himself up, but not succeeding.

The thought that blossomed in Jack's mind was stupid.

It could _kill_ him.

And yet, Jack accepted the thought as he would water flowing down his throat.

Gabe needed help…

And Jack was going to do _just that_.

He darted into the quickly crumbling room, swerving as a flaming part of the ceiling rained down, narrowly missing his shoulder, pirouetting as another crashed past, nicking his arm. His feet hopped over holes emerging all over the place, dancing quickly to where Gabriel hung on for dear life. Jack lunged over the last distance, a pale hand reaching out to latch onto the dark wrist before entangling his other hand in Gabriel’s hoodie.

“Jack you _moron_ !” Gabriel yelled. Brown eyes wide as he realised what Jack had just done - crossing a _fucking death trap_ just so he could pull the dark man away from the edge. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“N-not. Leaving. You. _Behind_!” Jack screamed back, hauling Gabriel back onto solid ground. Their combined breaths rasped in unison, smoke burning their eyes, the pungent smell of the crumbling watchpoint mixed with too much blood stinging their noses. Jack’s hands tightened around Gabriel, helping his beloved find his footing, pulling him away from the edge that threatened to pull him towards death.

They were getting out _, both_ of them _._

 

* * *

 

Gerard watched it all unfold, he himself dangling by two hands as he watched the blond pull the hated Reyes away from the abyss, and he turned his own void-like eyes on his wife, still clutching the wall, wide eyed and shaking from head to toe.

“Amelie!” He called, _begged_ , voice hoarse, painful from all the inhaled smoke. “Help me!”

The blue-skin woman jumped, her amber eyes locking onto the man she had married, the man she had vowed to stay with till death do them part. And it seemed death would take him now.

“ _Adieu cherie_ ,” she whispered. Midnight blue hair whipping behind her, Amelie turned tail and ran. Leaving Gerard to his fate.

She would not risk his life for him.

And the thought crushed the Blackwatch-Commander like no other blow could. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, eyes that stared at where his wife once stood - she who had stood by his side all this time. The tears swiftly clouded his sight, a biting cold settling in his heart despite the crackling fire all about him. Gerard’s hands loosened their grip. Fingers sliding, slipping off the ledge, before he was falling to his doom.

Six floors down, and into the fire.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel grimaced as he watched the flames swallow Gerard’s body. After everything the Blackwatch-Commander had done, his defeat had come at the hands of his own wife. It was pitiable. But right now, pity was kind of in short supply as Gabriel wrapped his dark hands about Jack, hauling them both out of the collapsing conference room and back into the ruined halls. They weren’t out of the woods yet, they still had an entire building to escape.

Pale hands interlaced their fingers, clasping their palms together. Gabriel looked up into Jack’s concerned features, a crease in his brows that had yet to fade - a side effect of the notion that he _could_ ’ve lost Gabriel. Gently, reverently Gabriel brushed a bruised knuckle down the blond’s cheek, trying to convey feelings that he had no words for - that he was alright, that he was _here_ ; because Jack had _saved_ him, pulled him away from certain death, and they were here now: _together_. Before he had realised what his own body was doing, Gabriel had leaned in, already drowning in the bottomless depths of Jack’s blue eyes, his heart pounding, the sweat on his palms only making his tenuous grip on the blond tighter.

Not an inch away from Jack’s lips and his face was suddenly - and angrily - jerked to the side, his cheek stinging horribly from the slap the blond had just delivered.

“Don’t you _ever_ leave me behind again Gabe,” Jack hissed, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, angry tears peeking at the corners. He wiped them away roughly, breath hitching in his throat as the shimmering drops began streaming down his cheeks. “If you don’t trust me just _tell me_ . I-I just... _Don’t leave me. Plea_ \--”

Gabriel dived in, claiming Jack’s soft lips with his own, effectively cutting him off. A hand weaved into the golden strands of the blond’s hair, holding the other man to Gabriel’s chest.Their heartbeats beat in time, thrumming against each other, Gabriel’s head cocked to push deeper into Jack’s mouth, sucking, nipping, bruising. Jack eagerly reciprocated the act, sucking at Gabriel’s mouth, kissing with as much vigor as he could manage, a high-pitched, desperate moan escaping him.

Finally pulling apart, Gabriel stroked a hand down the side of Jack’s face, fingers lingering at the corner of his eyes, along his cheekbones, and down to his jawline, committing the features to memory.

“Never again,” Gabriel whispered against swollen pink lips. “I’ll never leave you behind again. I promise.”

“You better not,” Jack snapped back, tears pooling in Gabriel’s fingers.

Taking one last precious second to swim in the blue depths of Jack’s eyes, Gabriel tugged the blond down the hall and towards the exit, the walls of the corridors caving in behind them.

 

* * *

 

“Go, clear the area!” Ana ordered, a hand flying out to shoo the panicked civilians away from the crumbling Watchpoint. “Agents, set up a perimeter! Doctors and Medics who can still function, see to the injured immediately!”

As the gathered crowd rushed to do her bidding, the sniper whirled, her single eye roaming over the burning building. At the back of her mind, Ana wondered if she could have seen more than just a building on fire, a legacy, something she and her friends built perhaps, but no - she didn’t. To her, Watchpoint: Zurich was just another building, albeit a building that held many precious memories. Her biggest concern wasn’t the sentimental value associated with the facility, but rather her biggest concern was of the two important individuals still unaccounted for.

Her single eye furrowed with concern, sweat coating the inside of her palms as she watched the flickering flames eat away at the facility. _Where was Gabriel and Jack_?

“They’ll make it,” a firm voice declared behind her.

Ana turned, fixing her single eye on Tracer. The pilot’s orange jumpsuit was soot-streaked and covered in burns, but her hazel eyes were determined, fists clenched at her sides as she stood tall in the chaos swimming around them.

“They’ll make it.” She said once more, turning confident eyes and a comforting grin to the elderly sniper.

Her Chronal-Accelerator glowed a bright blue, a stark contrast to the raging orange flames that licked at the air.

 

* * *

 

“Come _on!_ ”

The smoke was suffocating, scorching their lungs and prickling their eyes with tears. Gabriel wondered if it was too much to hope for that he and Jack would make it out of the crumbling Watchpoint. Seeing was difficult, _moving_ was difficult. Beside him, the blond hacked and coughed, body trying in vain to expel the gunk that had found it’s way down his windpipe. Through it all, Gabriel still had a firm - if painful - grip on the Jack’s hand, their fingers interlaced and blunt nails digging into each other’s knuckles.

Jack stumbled, feet tripping over a stubborn slab. Gabriel pulled him upright, half-dragging, half-supporting the blond until he recovered, before continuing their run for the exit. The journey down the stairs had passed in a blur, as if descending through the flaming rings of hell, the entire building creaked, moaned under the damage caused by Talon’s explosives. They hopped down the last set of stairs together, boots clattering side by side, Gabriel shoved aside the heavy fire door. From here to the front entrance was another fifty meter run. Seemed doable.

But, just in case - Gabriel rather not take the risk.

“Jack!” Gabriel yelled over the roaring fire.

“What?” The blond screamed back, he had his free arm held over his nose and mouth in an attempt to block out the choking smoke.

_God, this was probably the worse place to do this and I know I said I prefer to do this somewhere romantic but it isn’t like I have any choice_ ! Gabriel thought harshly. He’d rather do this than not make it out and regret _everything_ in his final moments - especially after everything that had just happened.

Reaching his free hand out to his back pocket, he pulled the black velvet box from it’s hidden place and flicked the lid open, revealing a gold ring with a sapphire embedded as it’s centerpiece. A slim thread of silver was weaved into the gold band, a simple thing - except for the extravagant amount it had costed him.

“Will you marry me?” Gabriel yelled.

The cornflower blue eyes widened. Jack looking as if he was about to ask Gabriel if he was out of his mind for proposing while they were running for their lives. But then his soft features shifted, a smile breaking across the soot-streaked face, shining and all-too blinding, putting the flaring blaze around them to shame.

“Yes! _Fuck_ yes Gabe!” Jack exclaimed. “Of course I will!”

Their feet never stopped moving, running for the exit, and yet somehow - with Gabriel grinning from ear to ear like a madman - they somehow managed to get the ring onto Jack’s finger.

“My turn!” Jack suddenly yelled, pulling his own trinket out - the silver ring threaded with gold, a gleaming garnet sat squarely like a king on a throne. “Gabe, will you marry me?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“ _Gabe_!”

“ _Yes!_ A thousand times _yes_! Now get that fucking thing on me!”

More fumbling, the ring of silver was slid onto Gabriel’s finger easily as if it had always belonged there. Their fingers wove together, gripping each other as if their lives depended on it - it might as well have.

Not ten strides from the door and the biggest blast of all roared through the main hall, throwing them both off their feet, a pillar of flame engulfing the pair.

  
  


xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, time for the 2nd to last chapter.  
> Me1: Make it angsty  
> Me2: Make it fluffy  
> Me: The goddamn prompt is 'proposal'  
> Me1: make it an angsty proposal  
> Me2: make it a fluffy proposal  
> Me: Compromise, we do both  
> Me1: angsty-comfort!  
> Me2: fluffy-angst!  
> Me: ...Aight, you know what? Fuck you both.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> The original version was less angsty with Gabriel actually accepting help from Jack. Supposedly in the climax they both get pinned under debris and are saved by their alternate-selves with Reaper telling Gabe he better put a ring on Jack sooner rather than later. In this version Gerard told Amelie to leave the compound therefore saving her from dying in the explosion but leaving her hating the Strike-Commander for eternity. Gabe and Jack then propose over a hill with the explosion in the background and they lived happily ever after.
> 
> But then Me1 and Me2 had to go fuck it up and so here you have more friggin angst >_>  
> P.S. let's see who can recognise the two movie references in this chapter :D


	8. Epilogue: Soulmates

The bell above the door gave a sharp trill as Gabriel entered the flower shop. Quietly, he removed his sunglasses and pressed them into a pocket that lined the inside of his blazer. The shop was mostly still, flowers sitting idly in their coolers - red roses, purple irises, lilac lavenders, and many more - their vibrant colours hushed by the shadows that blanketed the interior. Dark brown eyes glided over the displays of bouquets, corsages, baskets that lined the many shelves and hung off the ceiling - silently scrutinising their presentation and mixtures of colours and scents.

A gentle shuffle and the crinkle of wrapping paper caught his attention as an elderly woman appeared from the back room, her hands occupied by bouquets of bright goldenrods. Catching sight of Gabriel standing stock still in the middle of her shop, the woman carefully settled her burden on the counter-top before adjusting her brass-rimmed spectacles.

“What can I do for you today m’dear?” She asked, voice soft, but gravelley - like the rasping of falling leaves.

“I uh…” Gabriel hesitated, scratching the back of his head. He had discarded his beanie for today, leaving his recently growing hair to show - the unruly short curls having been tamed to the best of his abilities. “Do you have any white lilies? Or pink carnations?”

The woman quirked a brow, hazel eyes roaming over the man’s more or less somber attire “Of course I do,” She replied. “If I may ask - and you do not have to answer - what the occasion is?”

“It’s um...It’s for a,” Gabriel averted his eyes. “An anniversary.”

“Ah,” The woman nodded solemnly. “I have those flowers in the back right now, would you rather a bouquet or a basket?”

“Bouquet, please.” Gabriel replied instantly. “C-Could you wrap it in white?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

The flowers were balanced precariously in the passenger seat next to him, white lilies and pink carnations arranged neatly in white tissue wrapping paper and knotted with a pristine pink ribbon. Darting one more sideways glance at the bouquet, Gabriel sighed. Wordlessly, he eased a dial on the hovercar’s dash. The interior was instantly filled with the chatter of the morning’s radio, the lady reporter rattling off the day’s news with little emotional input - stiff, professional.

“ _Welcome to the morning report, my name is Linda Coulson here with the latest updates from around the globe._ ”

Gabriel leaned to the side, one elbow coming up to lounge against the window as he used his other to direct the hovercar. The road was mostly empty, just a few other fellow morning drivers and the early jogger making their way down the pavements.

“ _In today’s news the Petras Debates are still ongoing. UN Council members are currently torn between abolishing all Overwatch actions or rebuilding the organisation as a new entity._ ”

Gabriel snorted. Good luck with that.

“ _Newly appointed Strike-Commander Ana Amari argues for the latter, again citing Watchpoint: Zurich’s fall was at the hands of rogue elements - namely Blackwatch -allied with terrorist organisation Talon and not of those loyal to Overwatch’s true cause._ ”

A puff of air escaped his lips as Gabriel returned both hands to the wheel, gently easing the car around a corner. The sun glanced off the interior of creamy leather seats, shimmering on the battered silver band seated firmly on his finger and of the new starburst-like wound that adorned his left hand.

“ _Witnesses to the day’s events have sided with the Strike-Commander, however certain members of the UN are still holding fast against what they feel would be a potentially disastrous situation should they allow Overwatch to continue functioning as it has done in the past._ ”

Which to be honest, the UN allowed it in the first place because they couldn’t care less what Overwatch did, Gabriel thought nonchalantly. They needed a Strike force to deal with a threat? They got a strike force. Now that it was coming back to bite them in the ass, the bureaucrats needed to show that they cared and whatever else that came with saving their own reputations and skins.

The reporter’s voice continued, droning into the background, about the finer details of the Petras Debate, who supported what, etc. Gabriel tuned her out after awhile, more focused on navigating the narrowing streets between rows of tightly packed houses, their ochre orange walls and brown slated roofs glowing under the morning sun. As he watched, people opened wooden shutters to the warm breezes, gossamer curtains teasing out of windowsills and dancing eagerly.

Easing the hovercar smoothly around another corner, Gabriel carefully directed the vehicle into a narrow lane and through a set of brass gates.

“ _Experts believe it will take quite some time until an agreement can be made. Until such a decision can be reached, Strike-Commander Amari will coordinate closely with the UN and others to make sure Overwatch remains steadfast to their morals…_ ”

Gabriel stopped the car in a parking lot just inside the gates, immediately one of his hands went to unclasp his seat belt while the other began powering the hovercar down.

“ _In other news, investigators are still searching for former Strike-Commander Gabriel Reyes. Local officials ask that residents remain vigilant and report --_ ”

The hovercar hummed as the blue of it’s engines dimmed, settling itself gently on the tar track - much like a cat going to sleep. Retrieving the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat, Gabriel took a deep breath before letting himself out onto the graveyard.

Neat rows of stone slabs adorned the primly trimmed grass field. As Gabriel’s dark brown eyes roamed over the area, he noticed some sported vases of flowers while others were granted offerings of small trinkets or other keepsakes. Gingerly, he left the side of his hovercar and silently threaded his way through the cobblestone paths breaking each row of graves. He had a general idea of where the grave he was looking for was - being unable to be there for the actual funeral himself. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and carefully waded his way through the rows, silently reading off the names on each stone.

The sun was warm on his back, the occasional puffy cloud wandering across the sky casting the swaying grass into shadows. Birds sang and danced in the air, spiralling and chasing each other, flitting amongst the trees that were allowed to make their homes in the graveyard, their bushy green canopies offering shelter to those paying their respects or to the graves nestled beneath their branches.

It wasn’t long until Gabriel found the stone he was looking for, reading the name inscribed on the stone twice more just to make sure he had it right. His calloused hands fumbled with the wrapper of the bouquet, twirling the ribbon between thumb and index.

A sigh escaped his lips and he fidgeted nervously from foot to foot before finally holding the bouquet out.

“I didn’t know which flowers you liked, so I hope these are alright,” He murmured.

“They’re lovely,” A voice behind him replied.

Twisting, Gabriel smiled as he caught sight of the blond wending his way towards him, bright cornflower blue eyes sparkling with the smile that graced his pale features. Jack’s face was no longer the pure golden-boy look that had caught Gabriel’s eye all those months ago at a Charity Ball. Two scars adorned his face now, a result of the explosion of Watchpoint: Zurich. The larger scar beginning over his left eye to cut across his face into his right cheek while a smaller one tugged at the left corner of soft pink lips. Nevertheless, the former Strike-Commander still beamed as the love of his life neared, the blond wearing a comfortable white tee and tawny trousers. A tacky biker jacket of eye-catching blue, red and white was draped over his broad shoulders, a bright ‘76’ emblazoned across it’s back. The blond’s hand was holding the jacket’s collar firmly, preventing the leather piece from sliding off his shoulders, a starburst mark sitting behind index and middle finger while a band of gold glimmered on the ring finger.

Approaching Gabriel, Jack leaned up to plant a chaste kiss upon the dark chocolate lips, Gabriel fluttering his eyes close and returning the kiss with one of his own before sliding the bouquet into Jack’s hands.

“For Mrs. Morrison,” Gabriel hummed.

“They're beautiful Gabe.” Jack whispered against him. “Mom will love it.”

Breaking apart, the blond lightly placed the flowers on one _Juliene Morrison_ ’s grave - devoted wife, loving mother of two.

A small smile broke across Gabriel’s features, threading his fingers with Jack as the blond rose to his feet once more, pulling the other man closer into his side, scars that resembled shining stars brushing tenderly against each other. A chuckle escaped Jack, a brief squeeze against his palm, a silent message.

“Alright, alright you two,” Another voice grumbled, thick with humour and gravelly deep. “No making out in front of my wife’s grave please - Jack, you should know better!”

“Dad!” The blond whined.

The elderly man that lumbered up to the two chuckled, his once blond hair now a greying silver. He was shorter than Jack, but thicker, hard muscles that were allowed to loosen hung on his arms and around his legs. Unlike Jack, John Morrison had eyes of a pale crystal green, eyes that were reflected on the younger girl supporting the elderly man.

Cecilia Morrison - Jack’s younger sister - was a dainty thing, with long blond hair and wearing a sundress of comforting yellow and white. A white rose corsage was tied to her wrist and another was tied to the straw hat sat on her golden locks. The smile that graced her own features was an exact replica of her brother’s as she gave Gabriel a small nod of greeting.

“I’m glad you could make it brother Gabriel,” She said.

“Glad I could be here,” Gabriel returned smoothly.

“ _Ahem,_ ” John coughed. As everyone turned their eyes to the elderly man, he continued. “Now that we’re all here, I suppose we should tell my dear Juliene who this handsome young lad clinging to Jack is?” Turning to the blushing blond, John smirked. “Son, do you want to start?”

Jack burned an even deeper red, barely lifting his head from where he had buried it in Gabriel’s shoulder before taking a deep breath and turning to his mother’s grave, his hand still tucked firmly in Gabriel’s.

“Hi mom,” Jack began hesitantly, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “It’s been awhile, how are you? I hope the afterlife is treating you well...” The blond paused, scuffling a foot into the ground. “I uh… I don’t really know how I should say this so here goes,” He huffs deeply, puffing out his chest. “I want to introduce you to someone mom,” half turning to Gabriel, Jack smiled sheepishly before continuing. “This is Gabriel Reyes, he’s my _husband_. We got married a while back, a small wedding, surrounded by close friends and family...I think you would’ve loved it…”

A dark hand came up to brush lightly against Jack’s blushing cheeks, the younger man looking up into Gabriel’s kind dark eyes and soft, content smile.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Jack continued. “Dad walked me down the aisle and we said our vows under falling white rose petals - just like you wanted. It was amazing.” He chuckled. “Do you remember Fareeha? Ana’s little girl? She was our ringbearer, you should’ve seen her, she was adorable! Ana herself was Gabe’s best man.”

Silently, Gabriel nudged Jack, a chuckle escaping him. The blond returned his grin with a blinding one of his own.

“I got Angela to be mine,” Jack went on “It was close too. Jesse, Genji and Lena were adamant about being chosen, they even tried to one-up each other - it was really funny. Jesse caught the bouquet during the toss though, he flushed so red I thought he was going to faint or something.”

Jack paused, a pale thumb brushing along the starburst on the back of Gabriel’s hand before looking up into the rich brown eyes. “We’re going on our Honeymoon soon, I thought we’d let you know that things went without a hitch - like you used to say. But… yeah… Everything’s pretty great down here mom, you don’t have to worry about us at all.”

A chuckle rumbled around the assembled. In the following silence, John nudged Gabriel with a slight tilt of his head to the grave - an indication that he could speak if he so wished. Gabriel’s cheeks darkened, and he allowed his eyes to trace over the carving on the stone. He fumbled, as if a cotton ball had inserted itself over his tongue, making it hard to speak. But he persisted, taking a deep breath Gabriel addressed the grave.

“Hello Mrs. Morrison,” Gabriel greeted. “I’m uh… Well, I’m Gabriel.” He paused, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. If he thought about it, this wasn’t too different from talking to his grandparents during the Day of the Dead. Gathering his courage, Gabriel went on “I just want to say that I love Jack...like... _a lot_.”

A nudge against his shoulder, Gabriel looked down into Jack’s scarlet - and steaming - cheeks. Smiling, he hooked a finger under the blond’s chin so that he could drown in the depths of Jack’s mischievous blue eyes.

“I promise I’ll look after him and protect him,” Gabriel vowed. “To stay and stand beside him through thick and thin...and to love him for as long as the sun continues to shine.”

A dove cooed as he finished his words, flitting into the branches above their heads, white wings flapping to steady itself. It cocked its petite head and cooed once more as four pairs of eyes turned to it, black beady eyes unblinking and trained on the gathering below.

John chuckled “Well that’s a sign if I’ve seen any,” The old man smiled.

Their conversation soon shifted to other things, John’s health, Cecilia’s job as a vet, the four talked, laughed, joked, sharing their stories for Jack’s mother to hear. The dove that had settled into the branches above the grave stayed, fluffing out it’s snow-white feathers and plonking itself down firmly, content.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel watched from a little ways away as Jack removed the large duffel bag from the back of his father’s truck, slinging the item lightly over his shoulder. The three Morrison’s were exchanging a few last words before Jack was to leave with Gabriel. Wanted as he was by local officials, they had thought it best if the blond just left with Gabriel in his car. From there, it was just going to be a long vacation. No more missions, paperworks, meetings with diplomats who cared about nothing else other than their reputations and above all, no more near-death situations - hopefully.

“It’s quite a sight isn’t it?” A gentle feminine voice commented. “A happily family that is.”

Gabriel half turned from where he had been leaning against an oak, by his side was an elderly lady with salt and pepper hair. She stood tall, with two hands clasped in front of her, her eyes nearly closed, easing the wrinkles that lined her ageing face.

“Y-yeah,” Gabriel stammered. “It is.”

“If you don’t mind me saying,” The elderly woman hummed, a mischievous smirk coming to crinkle her features. “You and the young lad seemed glued at the hip.”

Heat flooded Gabriel’s cheeks and he averted his gaze, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The last thing he needed was an elderly grandma commenting on all the embarrassing things he should or should not do - Gosh he hoped Jack was nearly done!

“U-um yeah,” Gabriel coughed. “We’re uh-we’re _married_.”

“I heard,” She chuckled.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow before standing to face the elder. He hadn’t seen anyone close by when they were speaking. He was pretty sure an old woman wouldn’t pose any threat but one could never be too careful. But before he could speak, the elderly woman had taken Gabriel’s hand in her own wrinkled ones, raising it up to her mostly-closed eyes, a finger gliding over the starburst wound that adorned his hand.

Her smile dimmed, a trembling digit tracing over the raised flesh and healing scar tissue. “Does it hurt?” She asked.

Gabriel blinked, finally catching himself, he shrugged. “A little, I guess…”

The elder hummed, tapping a neatly trimmed nail on the scar. “Jackie’s wound starts acting up when it gets cold but he won’t admit it.” She said.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Wait, how do you know about Jack?”

As an answer, the elderly woman opened her eyes. Deep cornflower blue orbs bored into Gabriel’s own dark brown ones, ethereal, ghostly and yet as real as the grip the spirit had on his hand.

“Didn’t think my son got his eyes from his dad now, did you?” Juliene Morrison chuckled.

“Gabe!” Jack called.

Looking away from the spirit, Gabriel noticed Jack making his way over, the duffel bag slung easily over a shoulder. Catching sight of the elderly woman, the blond paused, his eyes widening and jaw falling slack, stunned into place.

“Time for me to go,” Juliene hummed, giving Gabriel’s hand a brief pat before letting go. “I’ll hold you to your promise Gabriel - look after my son.”

With a matronly pointed look, she stepped back. A gust of wind picked up, strong, slapping Gabriel’s blazer against his sides, his arms came up in an attempt to block out the small whirlwind, leaves of orange, red and purple flying into the air. When the wind finally settled and Gabriel had removed his arms from his face, Juliene was gone.

A sharp coo overhead caught his attention and Gabriel looked up just in time to see a dove disappearing into the serene blue sky, white wings flapping gracefully.

A hand timidly slid into Gabriel’s own and the dark man jumped, only heaving a sigh of relief and tightening his hand around Jack’s once he had realised who it was. The blond had a wry smile painted on his pale features.

“I hope she didn’t say anything to scare you,” Jack said hesitantly.

“Just that your own wound starts aching when it’s cold,” Gabriel replied. Lifting Jack’s hand in his own, he planted a kiss to the starburst scar spread along the back of the blond’s right hand.

Jack chuckled, nudging Gabriel playfully until the older man knocked it off, a grin stretched from ear to ear.

“So, are we ready to go, Mr. Reyes?” Jack hummed.

“Anywhere, so long as it’s with you - Mr. _Reyes_ ,” Gabriel replied.

 

* * *

 

“Any word from dad and papi?” Jesse asked, holding the receiver of his phone close to his lips. The spring winds of Hanamura scattered cherry blossom petals through the air and he watched them, almost lulled to sleep by their soft dance.

“Last I heard, they were entering Romania,” Angela replied, her phone sandwiched between shoulder and ear as she fixed the remaining stitches on the injured boy’s arm. With a smile and a pat, she shooed him out into the warm Yemen afternoon so that she could focus on the conversation at hand.

“Did papi really take _that_ car - the one he was supposed to use for the mission with the informant - that one?” Tracer asked, sipping at her hot mug of lemon tea. Emily was still at work and wouldn’t be home till eight tonight. She could wrap up business here in Gibraltar and be back in time for dinner.

“He painted it over, black with red racing stripes I think.” Genji answered. Shivering, he hunkered down deeper into his shawl. The Nepali winds were still chilly this time of the year, not far away Master Zenyatta was scattering bread crumbs for the native birds that lived high up in the mountains. “Honestly, I’m surprised - I didn’t think papi was the kind to go on a roadtrip.”

Angela giggled. “I think he just never had a reason to before now.”

“Is it actually a road trip or is it a honeymoon - I’m confused?” Tracer interjected.

“Can’t it be both?” Jesse drawled, lifting a clay saucer of warm sake to his lips. The alcohol was crystal clear, gentle down his throat. “Which reminds me; Angie, you haven’t sent me the photos yet.”

“Oh, _Herregud_! I’m so sorry Jesse, I’ve been so busy I forgot!” Angela exclaimed.

“Haha, it’s alright Angie.”

“I can send the wedding photos to you Jesse,” Tracer said. “I’ve got some time on my hands after this business.” Even as she looked up from the datapad in her fingers, she smiled as she glanced at the photo propped up in a corner of the messy desk; Dad and Papi sharing a kiss, white rose petals raining from overhead, turning the scene into something akin to a winter wonderland - she could still hear the ringing bells too.

“Says the time-traveller,” Genji chuckled. “Though I’ve been meaning to ask Jesse, how’s Hanamura?”

“The real thing is a lot better,” The gunslinger hummed. “Though the mission is grating on my nerves.”

“My brother may be an assassin but he’s an honourable man - despite everything that has happened,” Genji said. “You and Hanzo will get along fine.”

“Hanzo?” Angela asked, that name rung a bell. “Isn’t he the man that’s been texting Jess---”

“Wooahh-kay there Angie,” Jesse coughed, putting down his saucer.

“You’ve been texting my brother before all this…?” Genji deadpanned, he sounded as if he was ready to take his sword to something.

“Welp look-’it the time,” Jesse spluttered. “I gotta go, talk to you guys soon!”

The line beeped, signalling that the gunslinger had disconnected from the call.

“Oh, I am going to ‘talk’ to him once we meet up again,” Genji insisted. Lifting his head, he noticed Master Zenyatta beckoning him over. “I gotta go too, Master is calling me. Are we still…?”

“Easter holidays,” Tracer affirmed. “We’ll see you in Gibraltar.”

“Understood, take care!”

With that, Genji left the conversation as well, the phone beeping once to signal his departure.

“Easter holidays, that seems so far away.” Angela sighed.

“Aren’t you busy with work too Angie?” Tracer giggled.

“Don’t get me wrong Lena,” The Valkyrie medic huffed. “I love it here; helping the sick and injured, doing what I can... But I just...I miss us, _all of us_.”

“So do I Angie,” Tracer replied, putting down her datapad to run her fingers along another photo displayed in an elegant wooden frame. The image showed Jack and Gabriel happily holding hands, rings gleaming on their respective fingers. Around them, was arranged their adopted family; Ana, Fareeha and Mr. Amari on Gabriel’s other side, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Angela on Jack’s. Tracer, Genji and McCree had hogged a spot on the floor, lying down with their legs stretched in the air. Behind them all, on a raised platform, Winston was happily flanked by Gabriel’s grinning family and Jack’s laughing father and sister. Somehow, they had gotten Athena into the photo as well, a screen bearing her blue insignia - with a bowtie under it - glowing in Winston’s hands.

“Ana tells me she’ll set things straight,” Tracer went on, her eyes were stinging, just a little bit. “Once we get the UN back on our side we’ll be able to get back together - all of us. But for now, we’ll lay low, give the world a chance to recover.”

“It must be tough - working for her,” Angela sighed.

“Easier than working for papi actually,” Tracer chuckled. “But I’m alright. The world _needs_ heroes Angie. And until all of you return, I’ll look after Overwatch. I’ll make sure all of you have a home to come back to.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Angela smiled. “I’ll see you during the Easter Holidays, Lena. Be safe.”

And with that the phone beeped, followed by a long toot that signalled the end of the conversation. Removing the phone from her ear, Tracer sighed as she looked at the simple device before putting it down beside her datapad. Straightening herself, she tied her goggles around her neck and snapped the lapels of her pilot jacket roughly. Lifting her wrist to bright brown eyes, she checked her watch.

1800 hours. Time to go.

Exiting the small room that now served as _her_ office in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, she quickly made her way along the narrow catwalk and down the set of stairs into the open space that served as Winston’s lab. The large gorilla was tinkering with a device in his palms, his usually gentle face scrunched up in concentration. Thinking better than to disturb the scientist, Tracer turned to the two figures lounging on a couch in the large lab.

The Reaper was splayed out across the couch, his black coat gently smoking at the edges. Soldier: 76 laid on top of him, his snowy head tucked under the wraith’s chin as he snored softly - his visor and mask laid discarded with his rifle on the floor. On an ungloved hand, a band of gold with a sapphire gem glimmered softly while a starburst scar sat snugly behind index and middle finger. Catching sight of Lena, the wraith lifted a clawed finger to his lips, signalling for quiet before beckoning her over.

As silently as she could manage, Tracer crept to the side of the couch before lowering herself cross legged to the floor. She lifted a hand out to the Reaper and the wraith lifted a smokey tendril, gently tracing words on her dainty palm.

“ _How was the call?_ ” He asked.

“ _Good. I think Jesse might be in trouble with Genji_.” She wrote back on the smokey-tendril-turned-palm.

Reaper grinned, “ _Hanzo will be a good influence on Jesse, mark my words._ ”

“ _Won’t Genji still try to...you know…_ ” She made a crazy-angry face and imitated slashing a sword.

“ _Genji will be too busy with other things, he just hasn’t realised it yet_.”

“ _This whole I-know-the-future-and-you-don’t_ \- _thing is weird papi,_ ” Tracer wrote with a pout.

“ _Coming from the time-travelling pilot, I’ll happily take that as a compliment_ ,” The Reaper - _Gabriel_ \- smiled. “ _But don’t worry, we’ll be gone soon enough and you can go back to what’s important._ ”

Tracer frowned, the action not going unnoticed by the wraith.

“ _Do you really have to go?_ ” She asked.

“Lena,” a voice sighed. “You know as well as we do that our own timeline needs us.”

She couldn’t really erase the downturned pucker of her lips as she met Soldier: 76’s - _Jack’s -_ blue eyes. It was still strange, seeing dad as an old man - even if Soldier: 76 was from another time, another life. The wrinkles deeper around his face, framing the two large scars that cut diagonally across his features. His snowy head was still laid on the Reaper’s chest, a clawed finger playing with the silver strands.

“Yeah but…” Tracer trailed off. “You two could be _happy_ here.”

“Lena,” This time it was the wraith that interrupted gently. “We _are_ happy. Our life in our world may not be all sunshine and rainbows but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t do it all again, given the chance.”

Lifting the old soldier’s face with a clawed finger, the Reaper smoothed away the wrinkles gently, reverently, his crimson eyes soft as they swept over his lover. 76 smiled in return, a free hand reaching up to interlace fingers with the wraith.

“And just think how the _other_ Lena would react if we ditched her,” Reaper chuckled.

“Alright,” Tracer huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “I suppose we can’t have that.”

“ _Ahem_ ,” a deep voice cleared his throat and the three turned to find Winston not too far away, the device he had been tinkering with held securely in two large hands. “It’s uh…it’s ready.”

Groaning, Soldier: 76 rose off the couch, stretching his arms above his head as his weary bones creaked. In contrast, Reaper flowed soundlessly from the seat, smoke billowing about his trim frame as he picked up the mask and rifle for the soldier. 76 took both, planting a chaste kiss against the wraith’s unmasked face, not even the slightest bit deterred as toothy scars shifted in the ever deteriorating and regenerating skin.

Altogether, they made their way to the center of the room where a small space had been previously cleared. Winston carefully set his device down, the little circular module - glowing a purplish blue at its center - was quick to put down three triangle-shaped legs to hold itself in place. Soldier: 76 and Reaper quietly stood on either side of the device, hands clasped together, breaths nervously rasping in synchronization.

“The Chrono-Transporter should put the two of you back in your own time, back in your own world.” Winston said, inputting coordinates into a nearby console. “I did the best I could but you _may_ appear a little aways from the target destination or--”

“Winston!” Soldier: 76 interrupted, smiling. “It’s alright, we trust you.”

The large scientist adjusted his glasses anxiously, still - a small grin managed to tug at the corners of his mouth. “Alright…Safe journeys.” Taking a deep breath, he murmured “On three.”

_3…_

Tracer raised a hand to the two, a small knowing smile on her dainty face. “Tell the other Tracer that everything’s going to be ok!”

_2_ …

“We will!” The Reaper chuckled. 76 raised his free hand, a wave goodbye - to Lena, to Winston. To this life, to this time.

_1_ …

Reaper glanced over at Soldier: 76, their hands still entwined, starburst scars brushing tenderly against one another. 76’s cornflower blue eyes met his, sparkling with the light of the chrono-transporter, glowing with that same spirit he had come to love after all these years. Roughly, he jerked the other man into a kiss.

Light erupted from the device, enveloping the two men and burning through the room with an eye-searing white. Tracer and Winston were forced to shield their eyes from the sight, a loud high-pitched whistle echoing in their ears, drowning out all other noise. When the room finally cleared, the device lay smoking gently in the middle of the floor.

Soldier: 76 and Reaper were gone.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus** :

Gabriel woke with a start, wincing as the light of the early morning sun flooded through the tinted windows of the hovercar. Face scrunched up, he smoothed a hand through his growing curls. Now that he was no longer a ‘working’ Commander, he was allowed to have his hair however he wanted, and he had been meaning to try something else other than a military cut. It was working, more-or-less. Jack liked it, and that was enough for him.

Speaking of Jack, Gabriel craned his neck just enough to spot the golden head of hair resting on his naked chest, a thin blanket covering most of the blond’s body up to his pale ears. Gabriel grinned before dropping his head back onto the car-seat once more. Transfăgărășan Romania, the craziest road he had ever taken the liberty to go for a drive on. They were stopped a ways from the actual winding track, opting to spend the night out in the sprawling wilds with nothing but the stars above them and the tunes beating out of the hovercar’s speakers.

They had cuddled on the hood of the car, kissing each other numb before moving to the spacious backseats, falling together, hands roaming and mapping the curves and routes on each other’s body, tingling with feather light touches on sweat glistening skin. Moans and gasps whispered in time to the beating of each other’s heart and to the songs wafting into the night air. Pushing and pulling, teeth glancing off bruised skin, rocking, careening. Pleasure flaring in the shape of arched backs and searing kisses that ended in soundless ‘oh’s. A flapping blanket twisted around shuffling bodies before curling about one another, chest to chest, heart to heart as the night wove into their eyes, filled with shimmering stars, endless galaxies and gentle dreams.

Gabriel smiled, trailing a finger through Jack’s golden hair. The sun continued its journey across the cloudless blue sky, casting long morning shadows to the calls of waking birds. The seconds ticked past, and he sighed. For once he did not push or pull on time, for once he let the seconds stream through his fingers as they will, satisfied to just watch as they flowed away. He was finally content, time was with him, and his life, his _love_ was with him.

Underneath his fingers, Jack shifted, the golden head raising to cast a bleary-eyed look at Gabriel from under tousled blond hair. The soft cornflower blue of his eyes could just be seen from under heavy lids, his pink lips puckered into a pout against the glare of the sun, stretching the two faded scars that crossed his pale features. And Gabriel chuckled, running a knuckle along the sides of Jack’s face, before drawing them together in a kiss, skin against skin, locking teeth and tongue together like well-fitting puzzle pieces, fingers tangling together, a band of silver and a band of gold flashing in sync as the sun glanced off their polished surfaces.

“Happy Valentines _mi amor_ ,” Gabriel whispered against delicate pink lips.

“Happy Valentines my love,” Jack echoed, smiling.

 

 

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys a Happy Ending so you get a happy ending!! >:3
> 
> Went through two rewrites again.  
> (If you guys want, I can upload this version although it will have to go through some heavy editing. Anyway summary is below for those interested)  
> The other version actually fast forwarded nearly 15 years with Gabe and Jack actually having a daughter named Jacqueline Lilian Reyes. Lilian (with close friends Hana and Lucio) raids an old locker storing her fathers' mementos, finding a battered pulse rifle, broken biotic canisters, ornate shotguns and Gerard's dogtags. At the back of the locker they also find an album; there are news cuttings and photos detailing her fathers' lives before Overwatch, during, and in the aftermath of the fall. The friends discuss what it's like to have a former Strike-Commander as a father with Lilian saying that it changes nothing - she has a loving family and that's all that matters. Meanwhile the distraction the children used to occupy Gabe and Jack run out and the two fathers go to eavesdrop on the kids.  
> In the final scene the kids run for their lives (because they believe that Gabe's going to kill them even though he's not going to). Cue them breaking out a window with Lucio being caught first. Hana and Lilian make it halfway across the fields that surround the cottage house (and past a badly painted sign saying 'This way to Prancing Pony') before Hana is caught by Gabe who is still carrying a screaming Lucio. Lilian runs the last stretch to a makeshift raft tied to a jetty on the property's small river before being caught by Jack - who tackles her into the river. They end up tossing all the kids into the river and having family time.  
> >> Yup, the first part was supposed to resemble the ending of Uncharted 4  
> >> I scrapped this idea cause I thought people wouldn't be too receptive of an oc, tell me what your opinions are :p
> 
> Interesting head-cannons/bits/facts that never made it into the final piece (in no particular order):  
> \- The starburst wounds on Jack and Gabriel's hands are a result of the Watchpoint: Zurich explosion where a rebar tore through their joint hands in the final blast. On 76 and Reaper, the scar was sustained as a bullet wound when Soldier tried to save Reaper from falling off a building (this did NOT occur at the Watchpoint: Zurich and instead happened much later). This was a play on the idea that soulmates get matching scars/tattoos/marks when they are destined and READY to be together, so the fact that Jack and Gabe got it earlier than 76 and Reaper meant they could be together earlier as well.  
> \- For those of you that guessed it, the scenes in chapter 7 (Proposal) were from Captain America: Winter Soldier (The speech) and The Mummy Returns (Two men clinging off a ledge and one gets saved by the one they love) :D  
> \- Chapter 8's graveyard scene was designed to resemble Hot Fuzz's ending where it looked like the protagonist was saying goodbye to a loved one but instead it was someone else.  
> \- Sylvester Reiz's name was modelled after Sybil Reiz of Transistor. Sybil was jealous of Red's boyfriend and therefore tried to give her over to the Camerata. Instead, her plan backfired and she became one of the first victims of the Project that engulfed Cloudbank.  
> \- Kelly is an agent of Talon under the guise of a doctor. She was the one that recommended the clinic as a infection site and had Adam infected. (Adam was in charge of maintaining the sentry bots) Without Adam, she was able to upload the AI that turned the sentry bots rogue. Her agent codename was supposed to be either Loki or Chameleon - one that can change forms to meld into a situation.

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah.


End file.
